


A Message On Craigslist

by beccamystyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, Chance Meetings, Craigslist, Fluff, High School, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:23:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 46,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccamystyles/pseuds/beccamystyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall was alone and frankly ashamed. His family may understand and accept that he was gay, but everyone else at school didnt get it and he was an outcast as a result.</p><p>Harry only did one night stands and drunken sexual encounters against walls. They were quick and easy. He loved his bachelor lifestyle.</p><p>But could a chance encounter because of a joke, change both of their lives forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you like it! I post on onedirectionfanfiction.com as well!

Niall POV  
“You can’t just hide in your room forever Niall. You need to go out and experience life for christs sake!” My brother Greg was always shouting at me recently. It sometimes seemed like that was all he did.   
Of course I understood why, I’d be worried too if my brother hadn’t spoken to anyone in weeks, and only left the house to go to school. The problem was his worrying always lead to him getting angry and just pushing me even further into my depressive stupor.   
“Are you even listening to what I’m saying?” I was brought out of my thoughts, by Greg’s increasing volume. I moved further under the covers of my bed to escape the constant noise.  
“You got hurt Niall, I get that. You’re embarrassed and you just want to curl up and cry. I understand that,” he started speaking softly after a while, “but you can’t let this beat you. You’re gay, we’ve accepted this but not everyone is going to. Please don’t let this stop you being you. Your still the same person,” he rubbed the part of my arm which wasn’t under my duvet, soft tears started to seep from my eyes, “your too special to let that happen to.”   
Greg made a random noise, “who would of thought you would end up being the gay one. The majority of us normal folk find it hard to get even a kiss before we have a full set of pubes.” I let out a soft laugh. I couldn’t help it, I loved laughing. The irony of the situation was extraordinary, here we were having a tender moment and then my brother decides to mention pubes. Classic. “whereas you here, “ he continued, “you had girls giggling at you and blushing when you were ten. Life is so not fair sometimes.”  
I smiled properly for the first time in weeks. I sat up and pulled the covers down, ready to face whatever hit me.   
“He’s alive,” Greg squealed in a high pitched, sarcastic squeal, “I thought I’d never lay eyes on those beautiful dyed blonde locks again.” I smiled widely at this.   
Greg leaned in and we had a nice hug. The kinda one you’d be embarrsed by if people actually saw you.   
“God I missed that laugh man!” he sighed, kissing the top of my head in a brotherly fashion.   
“You only see me every couple of weeks normally anyways you idiot,” I giggle into his shoulder.  
“Well I’m sorry I spent the last week up here, cause mum called me up telling me your suicidal and shit,” he exasperated in a sarcastic way.  
“Shut up,” I laugh lying back down on my bed, resting my hand behind my head.   
I acknowledged that the laughing and smiling made me feel tons better. But I still had to face school on Monday and the fact that I would never have a normal life. It would be so much easier if I was straight. I’m not one of these homosexuals who makes a big deal about his sexuality and wants to rebel against society. I would quite happily get married and have a couple of adorable kids. Actually I’d be more than ‘quite happy’ Id love to do those things. But instead I was gunna end up alone with a load of cats cause my stupid head and body was as straight as a roundabout.   
It wasn’t like me to put myself out there romantically anyways, and this latest blow just determined that I was probably never gunna get to know someone in that way ever. I just didn’t have the confidence. And even if I did find someone like myself, we’d never have a normal relationship. Some people would always be prejudice to homosexuals, and living in a catholic country didn’t help. To be honest I thought my mum would kick me out when I told her cause I know she is strict in her beliefs. But her love for me seemed more important to her and all she did was hug me and tell me everything would be fine. My brother was the same. It was amazing their love and support, but I knew there was others who would disapprove and not just do it quietly, but let it be known loud and proud.   
“What am I gunna do Greg?” I sighed resting my hands over my eyes.  
“Get out of your little world?!”  
I laughed. “Apart from that?”  
“I dunno,” he laughed standing up from my bed, “get some action, go on craigslist or something,” he waved his arms up in the air joking.   
I laughed again, giggling to myself at the joke.   
Then it hit me. Why don’t I go on Craigslist?  
That way I won’t embarrass myself with someone from around Mullingar, that I could possibly know  
Greg interrupted my thoughts, “Im going to get pizza, you need junk food! I’ll see you in a bit,” a with that Niall was alone.   
I jumped up, excited to have a look what was already on the website.   
I quickly scanned for something along the lines of what I wanted. I didn’t want to lose my virginity to some thrity five year guy with sweat issues. I clicked down the website not finding anything like what I was looking for. They all seemed to be looking for ‘subs’ or a quickie one night stand.   
Granted I understood there would be no romance involved if I actually found someone, but I didn’t want it to mean nothing. I needed to find someone I felt comfortable with and could relate to.  
I realised I had to make an account. Damn. I had to say I was eighteen. It didn’t feel good having to lie about that, but I was desperate to give this a try and maybe being those two years older would make that right person click on my ad.   
I quickly typed in – ‘Eighteen year old male looking to lose his virginity to someone of the same age’.  
I didn’t fill in the details of where I lived and stuff, laughing to myself at the stupidity of that idea. I was on the Ierland Craigslist, so they already knew that much.  
No that said everything it needed to for now.   
Now he just had to wait to see who would reply.  
Niall jumped as his laptop made an odd sound, he was confused until he realised it meant someone had messaged him. Trying not to get too excited, Niall quickly clicked on his inbox. His heart sank immediately. Even though he had told himself to not get excited, he hadn’t been able to stop himself from hoping it was fate or something.   
Nope, this fat forty year old who replied with ‘whats up, wanna shag virgin? I’ll tie you to my bed and pop your cherry’ was not what he was looking for.   
Over the next ten minutes, Niall had a couple of similar responses on top of that. His heart had sank to the bottom of his stomach. He soon realised no one was gunna come up that he was faintly going to be happy with.  
Niall resigned himself to the fact he would be a virgin for life.


	2. Cakehead

Harry POV

“Your such a dick Harry!” Harry’s best friend and flat mate Louis joked as they made their way home, stumbling through the door and collapsing on the nearby couches, “he thought you were going to take him home to fuck him some more and then you just didn’t! Hahaaaaaaaaaa.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh at Louis when he was drunk. Some of the things he came out with were worrying to say the least but oh well. Harry was at least glad that his best friend took his sexuality so lightly and didn’t care that he fucked guys instead of girls.

“How much did you drink Louis?” Harry giggled as he found a couple of blankets to rest over his friend. 

There was no way he was getting Louis off the sofa and into bed tonight. He’d have to sleep on the uncomfortable sofa instead. 

Harry was already smiling at what Louis’s response would be the next morning – ‘My neck fucking aches’ or ‘I fell off five times in the night’! As you can guess this was a pretty common occurrence for Harry and Louis.

They both go out with the intention to get pissed and laid but instead they end up having sex in club car parks or against walls and then Harry having to sober up enough to get Louis home without him killing himself. 

Life was fun. Fun, sex and drink. What more could he want?

Harry’s face fell slightly as he walked into his room and pulled his covers over his head.

Maybe that was the problem. He was so caught up in fun that when it came up behind him and pinched his back side with shitty hangovers and puke up walls, he just decided to do it all over again instead of going out and finding something more than that.

He’d never really thought about finding someone to actually share more with than orgasms. Harry pushed these thoughts to the back of his head as he fell asleep.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Hows the hangover Louis?” Harry enquired as he sorted out an awesome fried breakfast, the next morning. His best friend was currently hanging off the sofa, holding his hair back as he puked into their washing up bowl. Hygenic! 

When Louis didn’t reply, probably cause his mouth was full off vomit; Harry decided he would guess, not great?!

“You’re a fucking bastard,” Louis murmured as he said down at the kitchen table wiping vomit off the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

“Moi?” Harry giggled.

“Yes ‘moi’!” Louis was not a happy bunny. “You dumped me on the sofa and then forgot to put a bowl by my head! You always put a bowl there, but instead you left my favourite Abercrombie and Fitch hoodie instead, which cost a fucking fortune by the way, so when I woke I was sick all over it this morning!”

Harry couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Its not funny you knob head,” Louis gaped as he shovelled beans into his mouth.

“Anyway nice pull last night mate,” Harry decided to move the conversation away from Louis’s puke encompassed hoodie. 

“Cheers she was pretty good to, sucked my cock like it was a fucking solero!” Harry grimaced at the image. Men and women fucking was not his thing.

“Not that I can say the same to you mate.” 

Harry bobbed his head up. “What do you mean?”

“Well you the guy you got with last night was pretty appalling even for your standards!”

“My appalling standards? What are you on about Lou?” Harry’s confused face said it all.

“Well mate lets be honest, recently the boys you’ve been pulling are like a 5 and your at least an 8 if not a 9.”

Harry coughed on his drink. “They’ve not been that bad! The one last night, his cock was pretty impressive!” This was ridiculous, Harry felt like he was having to justify his conquests. And Louis wasn’t even gay for christs sake. Why was he looking at guys he’d had sex with and been scoring them, making mental notes?!

.”Well whatever mate, I think you need to go somewhere else for your fucks.”

“Where exactly would you suggest Lou? Craigslist?” Harry asked sarcastically.

Louis flung his knife and fork down, scaring the fuck out of Harry. “Oh my god I’ve always wanted to try that out! This is perfect!” 

Next thing Harry knew he had a laptop ontop of his lap and Louis had put up the Craigslist website.

“Louis what the fuck are you doing?” Harry was annoyed, he wanted to finish his breakfast for fucks sake.

“No Harry my old son, I think the question is, what are YOU doing?!”

“And what am I doing Lou?”

Harry hardly wanted to know the answer to this.

“Your gunna create an account and send some random fucker a message and then go round his house and do him good!” Louis longed out the couple of words, like it was meant to be the most sexy idea on the planet or something.

Harry just looked at Louis dumbfounded. “What is wrong with you?” Louis’ face dropped, “I was joking a minute ago!”

“I know but it could be really funny!”

“How would it be funny?!”

“Well you could end up with some druggie or like a fat fifty year old! It’ll be hilarious.” Harry’s face hadn’t changed from looking annoyed, “Come on please, for me?” Harry eyes still didn’t move from his, “I dare you! Come on you’ve never turned down a dare and your not about to! I know you to well!” Louis jumped up and down excitedly. He knew he had Harry.

Harry sighed. He didn’t wanna give up his title of ‘Dare King’. Don’t ask, he got the name when he was drunk. 

“Fine,” he murmured. Harry would just have to make sure he messaged the right person. Louis hadn’t made any rules up for that part.

Within literally ten seconds, Louis had made an account and Harry had started browsing for people. 

The ad’s mostly read things like ‘I want to shag you’ and ‘Im looking for a hot sub I can do anything to’.

Harry clicked away from that kind of sub shit quickly. That was not his cup of tea. 

“Oh how about him!” Louis pointed to an ad asking for a guy liking age and hot wax play.

Harry looked at him like he was high on cat shit, “Again I ask the question, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What?” Louis giggled. “It could be fun!”

“Fun is not having to call the guy daddy and let him wax my balls you asshole!”

“Okay okay,” Louis held his hands up and they went back to browsing. 

Ten minutes later the same thing happened again “ohhhh,”

Harry cut him off, “No Lou let me find someone!” he said turning back to the laptop.

“No no no really this guy sounds perfect,” Louis batted Harrys hands away from the computer, he read out “’Eighteen year old male looking to lose his virginity to someone of the same age’ see Harry?! This guy is the one!”

Harry had to admit that did sound like a good ad. It seemed pretty genuine to him and the idea of being with someone inexperienced kinda turned him on.

“Message him!” Louis jumped around frantically.

“Okay okay I’m doing it cool your balls Cakehead!”

“Cake head?” Louis giggled.

Harry grimaced. In the moment he hadn’t been able to think of a better insult. “Okay just fuck off so I can write this please?!”

“Fine,” Louis looked disappointed, “But you better tell me if he replies!”

“I promise Lou. Now scoot into that shower you smell like a dog.”

“You love it Harry!” He licked his lips playfully.

“And you wonder why some women mistake us a gay couple sometimes.”

“Oh fuck off Harry.” He grodged off down the hall.  
“Love you too my fuck monkey,” Harry called playfully.

Now he turned back to the matter at hand. He didn’t want to sound too eager but he didn’t want the virgin guy to think he was not interested either. After a bit of deliberating, Harry just decided to go for it.

He typed out, “Hi there, saw your ad and thought maybe we could meet up sometime? Message me back if you want to?:)’

Harry smiled. He thought that sounded alright, neither perverty or boring! 

Before Harry could change his mind, he decided to send it.

One click and it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think:)


	3. It Was Nice To Meet You

Niall POV

 

Was he mad? Maybe, Niall resigned himself to that sad fact.

 

Ever since he had posted the ad ten minutes ago, Niall just kept pacing…..and pacing…. and pacing some more.

 

Niall was seriously doubting his sanity at this moment in time.

 

Yes he wanted to lose his virginity but was this really the right way to do it. Shouldn’t he wait, and if the right person didn’t come along then it was a sign that that wasn’t the kind of life for him?

 

Why did he even want to lose it? What would he really accomplish, besides an orgasm, possibly.

 

Maybe he just wanted to feel loved? He didn’t normally, not by anyone besides his family anyways. Maybe this was his way of being comforted.

 

Or maybe Niall thought hed be more of a man if he had done it? That was a possibility. Niall had to be honest with himself. Although he knew he was gay and no one could convince him otherwise; in a way he still felt confused as he hadn’t been able to express how he actually feels. Physically anyway.

 

Niall shook his head. Whatever it didn’t matter. He could delete the ad.

 

Yes. He would delete the ad right away.

 

Niall quickly grabbed his laptop from his bed, moving it onto his lap. He hurriedly logged into his account. He was aware Greg would probably burst through the door at any moment, ready to pump him full of junk food crap and him throw up.

 

He needed to delete the add and the account before Greg got back. How embarrassing would that be if he found out? Niall instantly regretted making the ad even more than before.

 

Niall found the delete tab easy enough opposite the inbox on his account. Niall was about to click when a flash of orange appeared over the inbox tabard.

 

OH SHIT someone had actually sent a message.

 

He couldn’t help but be curious. A little look couldn’t hurt right? It was only writing.

 

So he clicked.

 

Instantly the message popped up. “Hi there, saw your ad and thought maybe we could meet up sometime? Message me back if you want to?:)”

 

It was simple enough. It had made Niall smile, on the inside at least. It was weird but Niall got a nice feeling from the message, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

 

Niall grimaced at himself then. What was wrong with him?! One small message and he was toast! This guy might be a complete pervert for all he knew.

 

Niall clicked onto the guys account ‘Hazza101’. Only the basic information was down, DOB and country. But for some reason it was enough. Just the username calmed him for some reason.

 

He could ask for pictures too. That would prove if he was lying or not about being eighteen.

 

He had to reply. He knew he had to and that terrified him.

 

‘Hiya thanks for replying, maybe we could swap photos so we’re familiar with each other?:)’ Niall attached a slightly blurred recent picture of himself. He looked alright in it he thought.

 

He wasn’t sure if a smiley face was too much on the end of the message. Was it too friendly or maybe even creepy? Oh well, Niall clicked send and it was done. His message was gone.

 

His bedroom door flew open, almost coming off its hinges in the process.

 

“Alright little bro, you ready to throw up?”

 

Greg’s enthusiasm for life was simply astonishing to Niall at times.

 

 

Harry POV

 

“Hiya thanks for replying, maybe we could swap photos so we’re familiar with each other?:)”

 

Harry’s heart skipped just slightly. This was kinda exciting to be fair to Louis.

 

He opened the attachment. It was a photo!

 

He was cute, he had blond hair and blue eyes. Definitely someone he would usually be attracted to. If he saw this guy in a bar, he would be buying him a strong drink.

 

Harry smiled at something. Louis would definitely score him an 8 or 9.

 

Maybe he should let Louis know he got a reply.

 

No this wasn’t the time, he wanted to send an answer and photo back. He wanted to meet this guy.

 

He quickly attached a nice picture, highlighting his best feature, his dimples. He then quickly typed. “I like your photo, mines attached. Before we meet up, we could talk on webcam or something if you’d like to get to know each other? Lemme know x”

 

Was an ‘x’ too much? Well too bad, Harry thought, he was gunna put one and be a little forward. Wasn’t that kind of the point of Craigslist anyway?!

 

He clicked send.

 

Now that was sorted until later, Harry realised he had to get Louis out of the shower pronto. He’d been in there at least half an hour and although bills were covered by the uni on their rent agreement; he wasn’t sure how happy they’d be when they saw it on paerl at the end of the month.

 

“Get out of there you lazy shit.”

 

When there was no reply Harry tried again. Again no answer.

 

He decided to take matters into his own hands. He wasn’t getting kicked out of his flat because his best friend wanted to bath like an elephant.

 

The lock on the bathroom didn’t work properly which had left plenty of awkward moments with one night stands for Louis and Harry over the ten months they’d been living together. Harry couldn’t help but laugh remembering one occasion when a girl had just come out of the shower and Harry walked straight in to take a piss, not really giving a shit about who saw. It was her completely mortified face plus the frantic search for a towel which had eventually ended up with her covering herself with their bath matt that was the clincher.

 

Classic, Harry laughed as he walked into what seemed like a sauna. He couldn’t see his hand in front of his face.

 

“What are you doing in here shaving your balls?” he questioned as he turned around to open a window, immediately half the steam cleared leaving him not completely blind anymore.

 

“Oh god your not shaving your ass crack again are you, that was unfortunate last time,” as he turned round, he froze.

 

Louis was standing there naked. Now normally that wouldn’t be a problem. Harry was perfectly used to seeing his bare ass as was Louis. Unfortunately it was the also naked girl standing beside Louis that caught him off guard.

 

Then he was laughing. Laughing so hard.

 

“Mate get the fuck out,” Louis shouted funnily annoyed.

 

“Sorry sorry,” Harry waved his hands around as he left to curl up in a ball and die from too much humour.

 

It was what Harry caught being said as they left the bathroom to go into Louis’ room; which was even better.

 

“You shave your ass crack and balls, that is so yucky.” Her posh little voice screeched out the words. I could just imagine her shivering right now.

 

Harry didn’t have to wait for long. Five minutes later she was storming past him, half her skirt tucked in her knickers, slamming the door behind her.

 

“It was nice to meet you,” Harry shouted behind her.

 

Louis now owed him to be fair. He had just got rid of a quickie in less time than what it normally takes to explain to whatever girl that Louis’ black belt karate loving wife would be home soon.

 

Louis owed him BIG.

 

“Cheers for that mate,” Louis laughed sarcastically as he jumped on the sofa next to Harry.

 

“What? That was a record time right there!”

 

“I still wanted another go on her. She didn’t wear me out enough first time round.” Louis looked sad.

 

“Not very good?” Harry questioned, rather amused by the whole affair.

 

“Not really,” he sighed, “I was bored while you were looking on Craigslist so I thought I might as well take her up on her offer from last night. But she was just annoying and she kept moaning about horses. I mean what the fuck is up with that?”

 

Harry just laughed at Louis’. That’s all he could ever do.


	4. Weak At The Knees

Niall POV

‘Shit’ was Nialls reaction as he read the message that evening. This was getting more serious now. He wanted to talk on webcam! 

Niall knew he was being stupid. What did he expect? He can’t lose his virginity by messaging a person, they would actually have to meet.

Just message him back and be cool, Niall assured himself.

“Yeah that sounds great, how about tonight if you’re free? My msn is niallisawesome@hotmail.com. Hopefully we’ll speak later?! X”

That sounded good, Niall figured. It wasn’t too abrupt or forward. 

Send.

It was done.

Now all Niall had to do was wait for a reply. Greg had pissed off to the pub for the evening so it was just himself and laptop for company now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Niall was too busy watching re-runs of Friends to notice his MSN account highlighting at the bottom of his screen.

It was almost midnight and Niall had just turned off the TV about to do the same to his laptop and hit the hay. It was then he noticed his MSN flashing. 

It said he had an incoming video call to accept or reject from hazzas@hotmail.com. That was him. 

Niall went to accept. Only to panic and freeze at the last second before clicking. 

Did he look alright? Was his hair a mess? He hadn’t brushed his teeth since eating pizza; he didn’t want to give Harry a smile literally full of cheese exactly did he?!

Niall quickly hoped off the bed, checking himself in the mirror. He was looking alright to be fair. He had on a nice light grey polo shirt and sweat pants. Should he change?

No. Niall forced himself to breathe and walk back towards the laptop. Next thing he knew, he had clicked accept. 

It was now connecting. The circle thing was whirling around the screen and Niall was almost distracted for a moment by the repeating pattern. 

But before he knew it, his video picture had appeared in a small box at the bottom of the screen and a gorgeous smiling curly haired god was at the top of it, smiling away. 

“Hiiii,” Niall had to shake his head slightly to comprehend that this sex god was talking to him. 

It wasn’t just his physical appearance either; even his voice was sexy as hell. It was the kind of voice you imagined when you were making up stupid fantasies in your head.

Niall realised he hadn’t actually said anything. Instead he had just continued to stare at the screen. 

“Hi,” Niall hadn’t wanted to sound stupid, but he knew he did in that second. 

He heard the other boy giggle slightly before asking how he was. 

Holy shit, where could Niall begin with that question?!

 

Harry POV 

He was cute. 

Even more sweet than in the picture he had sent. 

In the photo he had been the kind of guy you’d definitely consider going home and fucking. But the guy on his screen, holding himself so shyly and timidly; was far more endearing. He was the type of guy you wanted to shower with presents and kisses; then take home to your mum to show him off.

Jesus, Harry had to shake himself out of this. He didn’t even know the guy and already he was going all Shakespeare on himself. This wasn’t like him, and it scared Harry a little.

“How are you?” Harry asked enthusiastically. He convinced himself to act way more confident than he really felt. Someone had to lead this conversation after all and it definitely wasn’t going to be Niall!

Harry noticed Niall gulp and take a deep breath. Jesus he was cute! “I’m good thanks, how about you?”

“I’m well thanks,” Harry smiled; making sure to show off his award winning dimples. He’dbeen told on more than one occasion he could charm the pants off someone with simply his dimples. An interesting thought to say the least. 

Niall’s face told Harry he didn’t really know what to say, “Goooood,” his voice kind of trailed off at the end awkwardly. He gulped again.

After a bit of a pause, Harry broke the ice. “So Ireland was totally whipped by England last weekend huh?”

Niall’s ears perked up. “Whoa that is not how it happened,” he laughed, “You got a free kick when you shouldn’t have and our best midfielder wasn’t on the pitch that night.”

“Well I still say we beat your asses!”

“Well I’m sure we’ll get to play again soon, and then we’ll see whose beat!” Niall’s passion for football was obvious. Plus completely adorable. 

Harry laughed. 

Amazingly their conversation traversed pretty easily from football to other subjects like school, music and good movies. Niall now knew Harry was at uni in Cardiff. Whereas Harry had been informed that Niall was in fact doing a-levels and was not eighteen. He didn’t mind.

“I can’t believe you don’t watch horror movies, they are frickin dynamite, and what else can you do to shit your pants?!” Now Harry was the one getting all passionate.

“I don’t want to shit my ass?” Nialls reply made Harry giggle.

“So your more into chick flick comedy type things or?”

“Yeah pretty much, I’m a bit of a girl to be honest at times!” He shrugged playfully.

“Nothing wrong with that, although it does for certain make you gay hahaa!” Niall’s laughing face froze then fell. So did Harry’s slightly. 

They’d been talking for a good hour about nothing in particular and hadn’t really mentioned the whole sex thing at all. 

Harry didn’t really know what to say now.

Niall then suddenly laughed. But not just any little laugh; a huge, Irish accent filled holler which made Harry go slightly fuzzy inside. 

“Yeah I guess it does.” He smiled.

A sigh fell from Harry’s lips. 

“Sorry,” Harry muttered, “I know I should be taking the lead but I’ve never met someone this way before and its new for both of us I suppose.”

“Yeah definitely, it doesn’t need to be awkward or anything,” he hesitated for a moment, “I suppose the way to look at it, is that we’ll both be helping each other out in a strange way and getting something in return from it.”

Harry nodded his head, knowing Niall had more to say.

“I mean, this is where I’m at,” Niall indicated to himself, “I don’t want to be a virgin forever or even till I go uni, I want to experience sex. But there is no way in hell I can do that in my town. Everyone basically hates me for being gay except my family and I just feel like losing my virginity is the right thing to do. I don’t want to go off to university and maybe meet someone; and then have no clue what to do. I want to know how to do things!” Niall was holding Harry’s gaze, “and I want you to show me them.”

Harry gulped. God he wanted to do everything with this boy and it made him so happy Niall felt the same way. This direct, and slightly dominant side of Niall, was sexy as hell.

But just the talk of Niall maybe meeting someone, had him slightly furious inside.

But then Harry remembered this was just a friend helping out friend situation. It wasn’t going to be anything more. And like he had time for that in his life anyway?!

Harry needed to be cool, calm and confident. 

“I’d like that too.” He noticed Niall’s immediate smile. “But we’re gunna need more than one night. There’s so much we can do together and that I can teach you.”

“Well… it’s the October half term in a weeks’ time. Maybe we could have some time together then?”

“Yeah that would be perfect. How about you come stay with me at University for the week. I’ll have the week off too, so we can just get to know each other and do what we want.”

Niall throat constricted at the idea of going to stay with Harry. 

He leaped at the chance. “That’s sounds like a brilliant idea! Are you sure you wouldn’t mind having me around for a whole week though?”

“No it’ll be good, I promise. Will your mum be cool with that do you think?”

“Not a problem mate. She knows how much I hate this town. I’ll just say I met you at a scout camp when we were younger and have stayed in touch and now you’re wanting to see me or something?!”

“Sounds like a plan!”

“Yeah it does!”

By the time Harry switched off his laptop that night, everything was planned. Niall would tell a small white lie to his mum, get the ferry over and then come stay with him and Louis. 

Just the idea that he could be balls deep in that sexy blonde beast by this time next week, had Harry going slightly weak at the knees.


	5. Hooked

Niall POV

Lying to mum had been a piece of cake. She was just overjoyed that I was actually talking to someone and wanting to go out instead of wallowing inside eating ice cream. 

She had literally jumped when I asked her.

“Do you need help packing? What snacks do you want me to pack for you?” She seemed a little too happy to get rid of me for a whole week. But to be honest, I don’t blame her. 

Ever since I came out and the bullying began, I know I had been absolute hell to live with. I know they didn’t resent me for it, but by giving them a little break and hopefully coming back happier; it would be doing us both a favour.

It was Saturday morning. I was going to catch the ferry across the sea, in a couple of hours. I would hopefully get to Harry before nightfall. He was supposed to be meeting me off the train I was going to get from the port.

To be honest I was absolutely pretrified. What if we met, he didn’t like me and asked me to leave? What would I do then? 

Cry probably.

No Niall stop being a wuss, everything will work out fine.

One side of myself was assured that Harry would be a little nervous about meeting as well, so we would be cool. Unfortunately the devil on my shoulder was telling me I should be scared of us meeting each other for the first time, after all so many things could go wrong and it wasn’t like using the laptop. I couldn’t simply switch it off, if I lost my nerve.

Oh well, I couldn’t bottle it. My ferry ticket was booked, and my mum was really excited for me. I think she just wants me to have friends again. She worries about me a lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well make sure you call sweetheart,” I smiled and leaned in to give my mum a tight hug.

As we pulled away, her face suddenly went all stern and parentish, “and don’t do ANYTHING I wouldn’t do, you hear me?” 

I nodded sheepishly, my ears turned slightly red.

“See you soon buddy,” my brother showed another rare flicker of emotion, reaching out to pull me in for a brotherly hug, “look after yourself.”

“Of course I will,” I turned to look in the direction of the gangway where I would board. I grabbed my bag from the ground, swinging it over my shoulder, before turning and smiling one more time.

“See you soon,” and with that I was boarding the ferry. 

It felt like I was growing up, in a weird way. 

Harry POV

“Harry why are you calling me when you left only twenty minutes ago?!” Louis shouted/whispered down the phone.

“I’m scared Lou, what if he doesn’t like me or find me attractive?” There was no answer.

I carried on. “Maybe he’ll not be like how he was on the webcam and we’ll have nothing to talk about!”

No response still.

“LOU.” I shouted down the phone.

“What?” he sounded panicked, “look Harry, you got on with him the other week and there is no reason why you shouldn’t now okay?!” I heard Louis sigh, like he distracted or something. Strange.

“Besides,” he added, “it’s not like you actually like him, your just gunna be his first fuck. That was the whole point of his ad.”

I grimaced slightly at Louis’s harsh words. It was the truth though, I suppose.

I was on route to the train station. 

We’d exchanged numbers whilst emailing last week and he had sent me a text a while ago telling me what time his train should be in. 

I shivered slightly. This was actually gunna happen.

If I was honest, I have to admit the idea of taking someone’s virginity is so hot. I’d never really given it much thought before now, but now it was all I thought, desired and imagined when I closed my eyes at nights and wrapped my hand round my hard, throbbing erection. 

I had driven into the station car park and was now waiting on the platform. It was easy enough to find the right one, but I was still kind of worried I was on the wrong one. Train stations confuse me!

Soon there was a brisk announcement on an overhead speaker, “Train 4506 from Swansea will arrive in ten minutes”.

I forgot to breathe for a second. 

So I had ten minutes to pull myself together and try to act normal. That was gunna be real difficult for me. 

I sat down on a bench and attempted some stupid looking breathing exercises to calm me down. Unfortunately they just made it even worse. And I was full on about to have a heart attack. 

Not now, I pleaded with myself. 

There was a cute boy coming just for me and I needed to sort myself out asap. 

CALM DOWN HARRY

I felt my pulse start to return to normal. I was still sweating buckets though. 

Great, being a sweaty pig was the exact image I was aiming to give off when I actually met Niall. 

God help me.

“Train 4506 is now arriving on platform ten.”

The train whooshed past me like lightening. For a second I wasn’t sure if it was actually going to stop or not.

The cabin doors began to open. People were exiting quickly; brushing past me like it was a massive race.

I saw a guy with blonde hair with his back towards me. That must be him Harry. Now be cool, you utter prick, I attempted miserably to shout at myself.

Then the guy turned around and I realised it definitely wasn’t Niall. This guy had about ten piercings just on his face. Lovely.

I looked round, slightly desperately.

Where was he?

Did he decide against it, and get the next train and ferry home?

I bloody hope not. I was secretly burning so badly for him.

It was then I saw him. He was loading his bag off the train as my eyes caught his. He caught his straightened, pulling his bag with him as he and I walked to meet each other. We still hadn’t lost eye contact.

I realised he was much prettier than in his picture. Amazingly, he looked even better than what Harry had been fantasising about. 

We came to slow stop in front of each other. Both just looking at each other. In awe?

“Hi,” he stuttered out.

That was everything I needed to hear.

I was already hooked.


	6. Sandwiches

Harry POV

 

I barely heard him speak.

 

The minute I looked into those gorgeous, deep eyes; I was hook, lined and sunk.

 

Say something Harry!

 

“Hi,” I smiled, trying to be confident, “nice to meet you finally.”

 

Niall’s eyes seemed to light up. “You too.”

 

“Good trip?” I asked, helping him with his bag. We began to walk along to the exit. Our shoulders bumped a couple of times as we walked. I shivered at the contact.

 

“Yeah it wasn’t bad thanks,” he smiled shyly once again at me.

 

God that smile. It wasn’t perfect. I noticed his teeth were slightly crooked. But that just turned me on further.

 

I can’t help but imagine that mouth, those lips round me, sucking the fuck out of my cock.

 

It was kind of awkward to be honest. I had no idea what to say after.

 

I led Niall to my little red mini cooper.

 

When he realised it was my car, I heard a quiet “awww” come from him.

 

Yep he was definitely gay!

 

“This is such a cute car,”

 

“Ahh hahaa thanks,” I laughed as we got in, “I didn’t really like her when my mum bought her for me, but she definitely grows on you!”

 

“Her?” Niall enquired.

 

“Ermm yeah,” I said awkwardly, “Her names Sophie.”

 

“You called your car Sophie?” he smirked.

 

“Yeah,” I smiled, “the third most important woman in my life.” I said proudly.

 

“Who’s the first two?”

 

I glanced at Niall. He was frowning very slightly.

 

Was he jealous? Now that was a novel thought!

 

“Yeah my mum and sister.”

 

“Aww that’s so sweet… I only have one woman in my life.” He sighed. That made me sad. He should always smile. That imperfect, gorgeous smile.

 

“Oh yeah?” I tried to act like I hadn’t noticed his sadness. Maybe he’d open up to me in his own time if he wanted or maybe not.

 

“Just my mum, I used to be really close to my neighbour Mandy, but she left for university in England and it was just difficult to keep a friendship going, yanno?”

 

“Yeah I get that, there’s a couple of my friends that I haven’t really spoke to since uni began. It’s quite sad really.” I sighed.

 

“Yeah it weird how you can know someone for so long and then you’re going your separate ways and might not ever see each other again.”

 

“I’m just glad that I got to go to uni with my three best mates. It would be so much harder if I had gone on my own.”

 

“Oh right,” Niall nodded uneasily, “so do you live with them or?” 

 

“Well I live with my bestest mate Lou and then the other two live across the hall from us.”

 

“Wow that must fun.”

 

“You have no idea,” I cheekily grinned at him, he smirked back; probably imagining what this ‘fun’ entailed.

 

Pillow fights, plate smashing parties, threesomes (not just us obviously, girls for the other boys and just other guys for me), drunken games of spin the bottle. You name it, I’ve done it while I’ve been drunk.

 

I got around just a bit. Best not mention that.

 

“So will Louis be there?”

 

“Oh yeah,” I couldn’t tell if it was a good thing or not. He kept smiling, but was he being genuine?

 

It went quiet for a moment.

 

“Don’t be nervous,” I reassured him, “he’s lovely.”

 

I don’t know why but I had this strange need to comfort Niall and make sure he was okay.

 

“I’m not, I promise!”

 

“Sure about that?” I smirked, trying to keep my attention on what I was supposed to be doing. Parking the car.

 

“Well,” Niall looked like he was having some kind of epic internal battle, “to be honest I’m fucking nervous! When we talked on webcam I thought it went really well and since then I’ve been counting down the days till we could meet, but when it got to today I was a wreck.”

 

I grimaced, remembering my own worries. “Really?!”

 

“Oh yeah,” he laughed, “I just didn’t want to be a let-down when we met in person. I was so afraid you wouldn’t like me or something.”

 

I had managed to park the car in my usual spot. I couldn’t help but compliment myself on my amazing parking skills as I just checked out where I got Sophie in the bay. Bang on in the middle! Get in there!

 

I turned to Niall as we reached the boot. His body was a step too close to mine not to be slightly turned on.

 

“Niall listen,” I whispered, “you could never be a let-down! You’re fucking hot okay?”

 

His ears perked up and his eyes met mine.

 

“Now let’s go upstairs and... get acquainted.” I didn’t know how else to put it.

 

I didn’t really have a plan. I wasn’t sure if he’d want to bang as soon as we got through the door, or what really. There wasn’t really a book on ‘how to play it cool with the guy you met on Craigslist 101’.

 

We walked towards my building, his bag over my shoulder. I couldn’t help but be kind of pleased I got to show off my growing muscular arms.

 

Ever I got to uni, and got a free gym membership, I’ve been determined to bulk up and get fit. Not just to attract guys, but for myself as well.

 

I liked where I lived. We were on the third floor. Just high enough that no one could see in my window, but not too high that there was risks of suicidal jumps when I was drunk.

 

Mine and Louis’s flat was pretty cosy. It was a bachelor pad first and foremost, but we had made it homey with old shit from our houses and stuff.

 

My epic cooking always filled ours rooms with nice scents. Unlike when Louis attempted to cook and managed to burn toast, in the process setting off the entire buildings fire alarm system. It was not fun having to be evacuated from the building at five in the morning, when I was hangover, only in my boxers, in a snow storm. I love Louis. At least that’s what I have to tell myself.

 

I told Niall that story as we climbed the stairs. By the time we made it to my doors, he was in a fit of giggles; barely able to breathe. Hopefully we’d broken the ice by now.

 

I popped my key in the lock and opened my door.

 

“Welcome to my home,” I said in an over the top posh voice. Niall giggled again.

 

“I made some sandwiches,” I said leading him over to our open plan kitchen, “I figured you might be hungry?” My last few words were pointless. Niall was already digging in, eating his body weight in sandwiches.

 

I sat down at the breakfast bar and he followed with the tray of sandwiches.

 

I laughed.

 

“How many are you planning on eating?”

 

“Probably the whole lot.” He shrugged.

 

At least he was honest.

 

“A big eater,” I noted to myself out loud, “I’ll have to remember that.”

 

“Yeah that’s probably the most important thing you need to know about me.” Niall was already wiping his mouth, having finished the whole tray by himself.

 

“So what are we going to do now?” He asked, looking around cautiously.

 

I smiled.

 

I hadn’t noticed how close we had become whilst sitting chatting.

 

“Well,” I whispered, leaning in slightly, “that’s up to you.”

 

I heard his sharp intake of breath, as I peered into his deep eyes.

 

It was then I realised he had moved forward just slightly himself.

 

That was enough for me.

 

His smile. His hair. His eyes.

 

I had to do it now.

 

I needed to feel something.

 

To somehow express the feelings that were bursting to get out from inside of me.

 

I was going to take my chance.

 

Do it.

 

…

 

Next thing I knew, my mouth was on his.

 

Only a slight peck, mind. Our lips barely touched.

 

But it was enough, for my entire being and soul to shake.

 

I leaned back and stared into his eyes.

 

He looked shocked, but then smiled shyly.

 

I returned it.

 

Sheer lust took over me.

 

And I went in for more.

 

Boy, I was in big trouble.


	7. Magic

Niall POV

 

I felt Harry’s lips move back onto mine.

 

I closed my eyes again just taking in the immediate pleasure. I moved my lips back against his with ease. It felt so entirely natural, the way his lips sucked on my own, gently nibbling my bottom lip at times. Harry must have taken a bigger bite because as I opened my mouth in pain, his fluid tongue entered my mouth.

 

Heaven.

 

I groaned as he took his pleasure from me. Id only ever kissed two people before and neither had felt as good as this. This just felt so right. Yes I was nervous, but who wasnt when you were with such a cute guy like Harry? I had to ask myself, what the hell would sex be like with him if this was simply kissing?

 

I was literally melting in his arms. Harry’s hand had almost immediately moved to my waist while the other was on my shoulder; holding me in place, I suppose.

 

But we were sitting down and I got the sense from Harry’s wavering hands, that this wasn’t good enough.

 

Before I could think anymore, Harry’s lips were gone from my own. I couldn’t help but feel disappointed. It must have shown on my face, because suddenly Harry was smiling as he pulled me from my chairs. He leaned me back against the breakfast bar. I hardly had a moment to think before his lips were crashing down onto mine again, immediately seeking and getting access to the warm, moist depths of my mouth. His body was pressed against my own. Harry was only wearing a light white t-shirt and chinos. I could feel his rock hard abs against my just normal chest

 

I should start going to the gym or something, I realised sadly. Obviously going for a jog and doing sit ups every couple of days didnt match his work out routine.

 

But in this minute nothing else really mattered except Harry and I in our own private bubble.

 

Harry’s hand on my waist had remained in place; but the other had moved down. I soon realised he was heading to my butt. Sure enough, seconds later under a cloud of hot, erotic mist, I felt Harry cup my ass bringing me even closer to him than I figured humanely possible.

 

I felt him forcefully move his hips against my own, I did the same, seeking anything and everything I could.

 

I wasn’t sure where to put my hands. Even though we were in the middle of something I was still so nervous. I hesitantly moved one of my hands to his ass, satisfying the primal urge within me to feel it. My other hand moved up to his neck and then hair. I pulled on the loose, wild curls. Harry’s immediate growl, and the fact he managed to increase the pace we were kissing even more, told me it turned him on.

 

So I kept my hand there, not being able to stop myself from tugging on his curls occasionally.

 

I began to feel something other than Harry’s leg poke my own. Could he possibly be that turned on by me? I was nothing special, an innocent little virgin. The fact I could make him feel like that, gave me such pleasure, you wouldn’t deem it possible.

 

I could barely breathe I realised. I had been so involved in the pleasure of kissing Harry, exploring the initial depths of his mouth; to realise that I did actually need to take in oxygen occasionally. My head was going slightly fuzzy. From the enormity of kissing Harry, or the fact I hadn’t come up for air in god knows how long? I don’t know, and didn’t really care to be honest.

 

I heard a rustling coming from the hallway, but I barely noticed it as Harry and I continued to explore each other with need and ferocity.

 

Suddenly Harry’s body was no longer against mine.

 

I frowned at the loss.

 

Harry POV

 

I had only half registered what I thought I had heard. Nialls lips and mouth were too inviting to release, to see what was happening.

 

Then it clicked. “Hey Harry I’m back.”

 

I pulled away from Niall too quickly for comfort.

 

Louis was standing in the doorway open mouthed. He looked half amused and half shocked.

 

His face then went into a gleaming smile. He sure was good at hiding his emotions.

 

“You must be Niall.” He stated.

 

“Ermm yup!” Niall shook his head slightly, I’m pretty sure he was finding it hard to calculate his words. I also was. My head was still in the middle of snogging his face off.

 

“Well don’t let me interrupt! I’ll just put the shopping away around you as you make out!” he gestured to the bags.

 

I saw Niall’s face brighten instantly. He was just so innocent.

 

“That’s okay Lou, we’ll give you a hand. Still hungry?” I asked Niall

 

“Ermm yeah,” he blushed. This boy really could eat for England.

 

“What did you buy Lou?” I asked, still holding Niall’s gaze.

 

“Lots of pizza,” I saw Louis jumping up and down excitedly from the corner of my eye.

 

“Anything else.”

 

“Nope,” I’m pretty sure he was grinning.

 

“You like pizza?” I asked Niall.

 

“Sure!”

 

“Lou put a pizza on, we’ll be back in a bit,” I pulled Niall quickly from the room.

 

“But I thought you were gunna help me wi,” he stopped talking. We’d already left the room and were half way down the hall.

 

As we neared my door, I felt Niall stiffen slightly by my side.

 

“You okay?”

 

He nodded too quickly.

 

I opened the door, allowing him to come in, before closing it behind us.

 

Niall quickly glanced around my room nervously. My room wasn’t anything special, just a double bed, desk and sofa occupied it. But from the way Niall continued to stare, you’d think it was the Queens bedroom or something.

 

I needed to calm him down.

 

I moved past Niall to my double bed. Sitting down on the end.

 

“Come sit,” I gestured to the bed, slowly running my hand along the navy blue duvet.

 

“Oh-okay,” he stuttered.

 

Niall made his way over, sitting next to me. Rather he sat two spaces away from me.

 

I couldn’t help but smirk at this. What did he think I was gunna do? Rip his clothes off and take him at the bottom of the bed? Although the thought was appealing, I needed to reassure and calm him down. Otherwise he’d be a wreck the entire week.

 

“Closer Niall,” I quietly ordered him.

 

He shuffled along awkwardly, till he was within touching distance.

 

I carefully cupped one of his cheeks with my hand, my other slowly rubbing his knee calmly.

 

“You need to calm down sweetheart,” I whispered, ours faces so close together, we could have kissed.

 

He shivered and closed his eyes to my touch.

 

“No sex yet okay? We’re just gunna relax, eat some pizza and drink some beer with Lou and see where it goes, alright?”

 

He opened his eyes and nodded.

 

I couldn’t help the next words fall from my lips.

 

“You really are fucking gorgeous Niall.”

 

His cheeks flushed again. God when he did that, it reminded me how no one had ever touched him before. The fact that I was to be his first, made me so hot inside.

 

I couldn’t help but lean in and steal another breath-catching kiss from him

 

Niall immediately responded, allowing me to plunder into and explore the depths of his mouth, as I ever so gently cupped his face in my hands.

 

I couldn’t help the smile that formed against his lips as I kissed him.

 

This was pure magic.


	8. Pigs Can Fly

Niall POV

My nerves calmed eventually.

We were currently lounging on the sofa eating pepperoni pizza and drinking way too much beer. 

The alcohol in my system definitely helped me relax and be a bit more like my usual self.

“You know Niall, you are one funny wanker!” Louis stood up, laughing and pointing at me as I finished off eating my second whole pizza. 

“And you’re drunk Louis!” I stated humorously.

“That I am, I believe pigs can fly and Santa is real!” He threw himself on the other cushioned sofa, “I may become the President of France I think!” 

“Louis how are you this pissed? We’ve drank the same amount and I’m not half as bad as you!” I giggled, rolling off the sofa clumsily and onto the floor.

“Yeah course you’re not,” Harry drunkenly scoffed, leaning down from the sofa to try and help me up. One minute I was reaching for his hand, the next he was on top of me.

“Ooops,” I laughed, shoving at his chest playfully. 

I could feel his entire body. His strong, athletic legs, his ribbed chest and muscly, hard arms. 

His curls were dangling slightly in my face. I reached up to move a couple to the side.

Harry closed his eyes, and seemed to enjoy me playing lightly with his hair.

Louis was lying on one of the chairs, laughing to himself. Strange.

I looked up at Harry, to catch him staring at me. 

I saw something in his eyes. Hunger? Need?

We slowly moved our lips closer together. I enjoyed the tense anticipation, leading up to feeling his lips pressed down on mine. 

Harry had other ideas. Obviously not being able to wait those few seconds, Harry reached down grasping my cheek and pulling my lips to his.

It was like swimming in a pool of lust. He was quite rough, plunging his tongue into my mouth once more. This time I was far more confident, I fought back, pushing my tongue against his trying to win this heated battle.

Of course Harry won. I couldn’t last for long without groaning in pleasure, allowing his mouth to have its wicked way with my own. 

Harry’s lips were suddenly gone from mine, moving to my neck, placing soft, frantic kisses before heading to my shoulder and back up. I squirmed at this unusual and slightly more personal touch. 

Even though you’d think him kissing my lips would be more of a turn on than him kissing my shoulder, it weirdly wasn’t. It was the way he caressed my skin and gently gnawed at my flesh, whilst trying to look at me; that was sending me wild. It was like he was more in touch with my body this way, like he was closer to my soul?

Suddenly Harry’s lips left me altogether. I snapped out of my own little world to find him staring wide-eyed at me, whilst heavily breathing. 

He was still on top of me. His body weight on mine, felt incredible. 

Harry slowly leaned in, his mouth to my ear.

My breath caught in my throat.

“That wasn’t an accident.” Then he’s gets up, using my thighs to help push him. I sighed at the loss of his body heat.

“SANTA IS REAL, THE EASTER BUNNY GAVE ME A YELLOW CHICK AND IM PRESIDENT OF AMERICA,” Louis yelled jokily, as he too fell of his sofa.

“Let’s get you to bed Obama,” Harry joked, obviously the least drunk out of the three of us.

“I’ll help you,” I murmured, as I hauled myself up.

“Cheers,” Harry said, “He’s always getting himself like this.”

“And your always there to help him,” I quickly guessed, as we both took one of Louis’s arms so he was leaning entirely on us.

“Sometimes, Liam and I take turns getting pissed so we can watch him and Zayn. They’re both pretty stupid drunks!”

“Seems like you have really good friends.” Harry pushed open Louis’s door and we began to drag him towards his bed. He was getting heavier and heavier, and was not helping us at all now by trying to walk.

My head was beginning to clear, and it was interesting to listen about Harry’s life. 

“Yeah, I’m lucky to have them; they’re here with me through everything.” I noticed him try to hide his smile, as we dumped Louis on his bed.

Harry began to pull off Louis’s trackies, so I went to work on his top. I just about got his arms over his head and his t-shirt off, before he turned over and curled up into a tight ball.

“We did it! High five,” Harry joked, slapping his hand against mine. 

I laughed. 

I was having such a good time talking to Harry and stuff, but my head was getting sleepy and my eyes were about to close.

“Jeez I’m tired,” I groaned.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” He took my hand and pulled me behind him, out of Louis’s room and into his own.

I gulped. It hadn’t even registered with me that we’d be sharing a room together over the next week. I really am a stupid twit sometimes. 

 

Harry POV

He looked nervous. Like he’d never seen a bed before or something.

“Jump in,” I smiled, as I pulled off my chinos and t-shirt; leaving me in just my boxers. I would normally take them off, but I didn’t want to scare Niall.

I saw him try to look away from my almost naked body, but failed, coming back to have another peek. I really wanted to smirk at him. He could look as much as he desired.

But I wouldn’t say that. He might be checking me out, but the way he held himself told me he was nervous and feeling uncomfortable. I didn’t want that.

To be honest, I didn’t even know what I was doing really. When we said he’d come and stay, it was to fuck. That was the whole point of his trip. But it just didn’t feel right to do that right away. That shocked me that I could come to that conclusion. I’d never felt like taking it even slightly slow with anyone before in my life. But one look at Niall, with his cute, blonde hair blowing in the wind, and I was gone?!

I just didn’t want to rush him. 

“I can sleep on the sofa if you’d prefer?” I suggested quietly, trying to look into his eyes to see what he was feeling.

“What? No! Please... stay?!” His face was full of panic. I didn’t want him to think, I didn’t want him or something stupid like that.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” I offered as an explanation, “I don’t want to rush you into anything you’ll regret.”

Niall shook his head and walked slowly round to my side of the bed, to stand right in front of me. 

“I wouldn’t regret it.” He leaned in, and then his lips were on mine. We were playing a fiery game and loving every second. 

I was so close to picking Niall up and throwing him on the bed. My entire body was urging me to do just that. I could so easily imagine that soft, creamy, innocent skin beneath me so ready to experience the wonderful feelings that I could give him. 

But the taste of beer on Niall’s breath told me otherwise. Yes he could probably think straight enough, to make a decision for himself. But was it the right decision? He’d met me properly less than twelve hours ago. Should he really be offering a practical stranger his virginity?

No, was the answer to my unspoken question; and I knew what was right and wrong in this instance. 

To take his virginity tonight would be foolish. We hardly knew each other. Imagine what it would be like tomorrow morning to start with! Harry could just shudder at how awkward that would be. 

I knew we just needed to bond slightly. Maybe I was coming to the realisation that I wanted more than just sex. Maybe not. I don’t know. But what I do know is that we had an entire week to explore and touch each other. We didn’t need to blow everything in just one night. 

“Get into bed Niall; we’ll talk in the morning.” I smiled and pecked his lips reassuringly one last time.

 

Niall POV

I was so confused.

I was offering myself to him on a plate and he was turning me down. 

Maybe he didn’t want me after all and had realised this as soon as he met me. Maybe he was just being polite by letting me stay here? I shivered, at this idea of him giving me charity. I couldn’t and wouldn’t stay here if that was true. I simply refused to.

But surely the way Harry smiled and had kissed me just now meant something?! Hadn’t the kiss been too full of sweetness to come from nothing?

I don’t know, my head was so confused, mixed with the alcohol. 

Just go to bed and see what it’s like in the morning, I told myself. 

So I pulled off my clothes like Harry and left on my boxers before crawling into one side of the bed and under the crisp, cool covers.

Harry turned the light off, and I saw his shadow as he walked over to the bed.

He picked up his side of the cover before getting in, rustling around a little, trying to get comfy.

I expected him to turn his back to me and fall to sleep. 

But he didn’t.

Seconds after getting in, Harry reached for me, pulling my back into his chest; gently spooning me. 

I sighed at his warmth as it enveloped me.

He kissed my neck slowly just once.

“Goodnight Niall,” he murmured, in that husky, beautiful voice.


	9. Somersaults

Niall POV

I woke up to arms wrapped around my waist. For a second I wondered where I was. 

Then I remembered the curly haired boy, spooning me softly. 

I couldn’t help but smile. It felt really nice, waking up to someone holding me.

I’d never experienced that before.

I kept my eyes closed and my breathing shallow. I didn’t want him to know I was awake, if he awoke. I just wanted to stay wrapped in his arms forever. I felt so warm, so calm.

I enjoyed a few moments of peace; just thinking, mostly about Harry holding me though.

I felt him move slightly. He pulled me slightly closer. I thought nothing of it until I felt his hand moving lower down my chest, to just above my boxers, slowly rubbing circles on my skin.

I couldn’t stop the sigh from escaping my lips.

“I know you’re awake,” Harry whispered, making me jump slightly.

I turned over to face him. His expression was smug, but relaxed, our heads shared a pillow; our bodies turned towards each other almost touching. 

“Morning,” I murmured.

“Morning,” Harry replied. Christ was it just me that could feel the sexual tension between us?!

To be honest, I wasn’t sure if it was awkward or not. Maybe.

But it didn’t really matter; his morning smile made me do somersaults and his bed hair was simply the most adorable thing I had ever seen in my life.

He must have noticed my staring.

“You liking my sexy morning look?” he quipped cheekily, I inhaled a little too quickly when he smiled once more. His dimples were awe inspiring.

Well, in response to his question, I might as well be honest. After all what did I have to lose?

“You look fucking hot!”

I had to stop for a second and think then. What the hell was that, that had just come over me?! Normally I was so quiet and reserved. I mean, I know last night broke down some barriers between me and harry. To be honest, it was even nice to know that I could have a laugh with Louis to an extent now. But still! To just say something like that to Harry, anyone really, was so unlike me. 

I looked up to see Harry giggling.

“You’re adorable Niall!” He was smiling, and then I noticed something change in his eyes. They darkened, ever so slightly.

I noticed Harry begin to move his arm from under the cover, it came up and he gently cupped my face. 

His eyes looked… confused. It was almost like Harry was having an inner battle with himself or something.

Then I felt the pull from his hand on my cheek.

Harry was leaning in, he slowly licked his lips, still holding my eyes with his own. 

I could literally feel Harry’s breath on my face now, he was so close. I wanted to reach out and force my lips on his, but it didn’t feel like that was right in this moment. 

I slowly closed my eyes, as he came even closer. Becoming ever closer to Harry, was feeling like my own personal heaven. 

Harry lips slowly swept across my own. I let out a loud, nervous breath. This was so erotic. 

I heard him hum in approval.

I kept my eyes shut, smiling at his sweet response.

I wanted more.

Harry did it again, this time slowly opening his mouth so he could gently nibble on my lower lip. 

My insides were screaming. All I felt was his body against mine, his lips slowly playing across my own.

I needed to do something. To move, and feel him for myself. If he got to explore, why shouldn’t I?

Next time, when Harry lips returned, I quickly moved against them. I heard his gasp of surprise. He had seemed so wrapped up in his sensual assault that I took him by surprise completely.

Ours were now moving together, we were equals. I was biting his lip; he was swiping his tongue across where he had done the same to me.

This moment felt beautiful.

I was just so enwrapped in wanting to feel something.. anything and desiring only to give him the same amount of pleasure and happiness also.

Harry moved his attention to my neck and shoulders; slowly trailing kisses from my mouth all the way to my shoulder. It was so sensual when he did this. I loved the feel of his mouth on my shoulders and neck. The way he would softly bite and then lick the wounds he had left, made me go completely gaga each time. 

I couldn’t help myself from making noises; gasping and softly mewing. 

I was so turned on. As Harry assaulted my shoulders, I was licking his neck, kissing it black and blue. 

My body was yearning for the next step. I felt my manhood tremble at just the thought of what could happen next.

I quickly placed my hand on Harry’s hip. Bearing in mind, we were side by side of course. I wanted to pull him completely towards me, but one hip wasn’t very helpful for that.

Instead I took courage from the sounds Harry was making. He was enjoying himself. I already knew that. 

But I knew I could get more sounds from him. 

I lifted myself up, throwing back the cover as I went. 

Harry came with me, leaning up so he could carry on kissing my neck that I was sure would result in a love bite. 

I slowly lifted my leg closest to Harry, moving it in between his thighs. I pushed him back, so I was now lying on top of him.

It filled me with some strange emotion that he was letting me do this; like he really actually wanted me or something. 

It felt good.

We were kissing again now. Taking as much pleasure as was possible from each other’s mouths. 

I was in a dreamlike state. 

I began to move my hips against his, feeling his growing erection. One of my hands remained on his cheek, whilst my other moved to his hip once more.

Harry groaned beneath me.

I wanted to hear that again.

It was a perfect sound.

I placed my hand on the top of Harry’s boxers, slowly tugging on them.

Then nothing.

The body beneath me was gone and I was lying on my back looking up at the white ceiling.

I was dazed.

It felt like going from one hundred to zero in a mini second. 

Then I registered a noise from beside the other half of the bed.

I turned my head to see Harry pulling on a pair of jeans. He did up his belt quickly.

He looked… angry.

Had I done something wrong?

Maybe I bit his lip to hard, or accidently kneed him in the groin ? To be honest I had no idea what I had done. Why was he looking like the entire world was on his shoulders, suddenly?

“W-what did I do wrong?” I asked, barely able to get the words out. I was embarrassed now. I literally felt my new confident, sexual self, crawling back into that black hole. 

I peered at his face.

He laughed. 

But not a friendly ‘ha-ha’ laugh. 

An angry, tortured laugh?

I continued to look at him; I needed some kind of answer.

He sighed.

“You didn’t do anything wrong Niall,” he sat back down on the bed beside me, I quickly pulled the duvet back over me to hide myself, I was ashamed. He frowned at this.

“I’m sorry Niall, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings just then honestly, its just-“ I saw him sigh beside me once more.

“What is it?” my voice cracked.

“It sounds stupid because of how we met,” he paused, looking up at me; I didn’t speak wanting him to continue, “I don’t want to just take your virginity just like that. It just doesn’t sit right with me,” Harry looked down, like he was ashamed.

“Then why did you reply to my ad?” I was confused.

“I guess I thought it would just be a bit of fun, we both get what we want out of it and its cool,” he shrugged, “but meeting you yesterday you’re such a nice person Niall but you’re confused I understand that and because of that I don’t want to be the cause of you doing something stupid that you’re going to regret you shouldn’t just lose it to basically a stranger because that’s what I am and I just want to get to know you better and I’ve never wanted to do that with anyone before but I just want to with you!” harry gasped for breath as he finished. God this boy can talk fast when he wants!

I slowly took in what Harry had said, as he recovered from a lack of oxygen.  
He wanted to get to know me?

That made me smile. No one ever wanted to ‘get to know’ me.

I looked up to see Harry staring at me intensely, searching for a reply in my eyes.

“Getting to know each other sounds good to me.” I smiled at him.

He laughed, dipping his head, embarrassed.

“That’s great to hear,” he beamed, leaning in to press a light kiss to my lips.

“Yo guyssss, I’m cooking up a whopper.. WHOAAAAA not when there’s kids around!” 

We broke apart at the same time, to turn to see Louis slap himself in the face to cover his eye. He then tried to turn around but head butted the door instead in his hurry to leave quickly.

We both laughed.

Getting to know each other would definitely be a laugh.


	10. Your Turn

Harry POV

 

I couldn’t believe what I had just admitted.

 

God! I just let my mouth run away with me and once I started there was no stopping. But surely this was better?! At least I had admitted my feelings and everything was out in the open. He knew what I was thinking and he was happy.

 

That realisation made me smile. All we needed in this moment in time was happiness.

 

Niall had quickly followed Louis, with the promise of breakfast. Before he had left, he had leant on my knees and pecked my lips quickly. Every touch had me going crazy.

 

I wondered what was happening to me. I was a gooey mess. That was not something that was a regular occurrence with me.

 

“HARRY!” Louis’s screeching interrupted my confusion.

 

Shit, I realised I left Louis to cook without me. Louis and kitchens did not mix full stop.

 

I quickly pulled on a pair of light grey joggers. I was about to reach for a top in my unopened draw, when I heard another crash and then a cry from the kitchen. That was Niall screeching. What the fuck had Louis done now?

 

I left the top, jogging topless out of my room, down the corridor to our open kitchen.

 

I stopped as the kitchen came into sight.

 

“What the fuck have you done this time Lou?” I exasperated.

 

“Was not my fault!” he dramatically raised his arms.

 

“Yes it was!” Niall shouted from the floor.

 

I peered over the high counter, to glance at a very cute, but slightly wet Niall lying on the floor.

 

“What the fuck happened?” I put my hand to my forehead as I listened. They were both idiots.

 

“Well Louis had put the oil in the pan cause we were gunna make pancakes, but it must have spit or something cause next thing I saw was Louis with his hands over his eyes, screeching pushing me over.”

 

I just shook my head. Louis is such a bloody drama queen at times.

 

“And I was carrying the kettle and next thing I knew, some of it had landed on me and I was on the floor!”

 

“Shit,” I took my hands off my eyes, “Are you okay? Do you have burns?”

 

“I haven’t looked,” Niall shrugged.

 

“Right!” I turned to Louis, “Turn the jet cooker off! DO NOT touch it, till I get back!”

 

Louis did what I asked as I helped Niall up. His cheeks were really red and he was scrunching his forehead up in pain as we moved.

 

“I’m fine honestly Harry, you don’t need to make a fuss,” he reassured me.

 

“To hell I don’t!” I muttered as opened my bedroom door. I carefully placed Niall on the end of the bed.

 

“Be back in two secs!” I assured him, as I ran to the bathroom, across the corridor to get the first aid kit. I muttered swear words to describe Louis as I went.

 

When I returned, Niall had taken off his shirt and was examining the damage.

 

“Shit Niall!” I gasped.

 

“Seriously Harry, its not as bad as it looks,” he tried to comfort me, as I kneeled in front of him and knocked his hands away from his chest to look properly.

 

I touched around one of the small red burns, very gently. I heard Niall hiss above me.

 

“Not that bad huh?” I questioned sarcastically.

 

Niall blushed.

 

I didn’t wait for an answer. I reached for the cool flannel I found when I was in the bathroom.

 

Niall seemed to want to flinch as I moved closer with it.

 

“I’ll be really careful I promise Niall.”

 

I waited for him to nod, before I continued.

 

Niall had three patches of red on his chest in the same area.

 

I gently placed the flannel on top of them. I sub consciously applauded myself for wetting Louis’s giant superman flannel he had got from some wacko shop last year. He had thought it was hilarious for some reason.

 

For about fifteen minutes we simply sat there. I was holding the flannel to the burns and Niall was just sitting there. A few minutes in, I had realised he was shaking and got him to hold the cloth in place while I draped a blanket around his back.

 

Even though it sounds kind of strange, it was so nice just sitting there with him. Once he had got over the initial shock, he was keenly chatting with me about football and then how Louis was such a twit. When I told him a funny story about Lou, including a bottle of tequila and a transvestite; Niall had been giggling for a good five minutes. His laugh was infectious.

 

Once I thought the burns had cooled enough, I got out the roll of cling film from the first aid kit. Niall had looked at me as if I were mental.

 

“Don’t worry bud, I have become practiced in treating burns since I began living with Lou. Last time we had to visit A&E the nurse told me this was the best way to treat burns like this.”

 

He nodded, still dubious.

 

I pulled out a large piece of cling film and stuck the end to his chest using special tape, and then carefully wound it around his body, covering the burns. Once I had finished, I secured the end and made sure it wasn’t too tight. Perfect! I sat back to admire my work. Not too shabby! I really should be studying medicine not Philosophy, I concluded.

 

I looked up at Niall.

 

“You in pain anywhere else bud?”

 

His gaze immediately dropped, looking embarrassed and mortified.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Niall just sat there.

 

“Where else got burned Niall?” I asked him, as I tipped his chin and forced him to look at me.

 

He squirmed away.

 

“You might as well tell me, because we’re not leaving this room until you do,” I put on a stern voice. Man! I could have been an actor.

 

I mentally slapped myself, “focus Harry!” I reprimanded myself.

 

“I err,” he stuttered, “I errr think I got some on my leg.” He shrugged.

 

“Okay!” I began to lean down to pull up his now dried trousers leg.

 

“No!” Niall stopped me, catching my hand, “I mean, the tops of my leg.” He put his head down in shame.

 

Now I understood.

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Niall,” I reassured him, “Come on, lift up so I can slide your joggers down, yeah?”

 

He nodded.

 

Once his trousers were off, I sat trying to see any burns on his thighs.

 

“I can’t see any Niall.”

 

Niall eyes dropped once more, he turned his head away as he spoke, not wanting to look in my eyes I’m guessing.

 

“They’re further up,” his voice came out so quiet, I almost had to ask him to repeat himself.

 

“Okay,” I nodded, “You alright if I take your boxers off?”

 

His eyes flew to meet mine.

 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll sort it out myself,” he spit out quickly, “you go help Louis, and I’ll come out in a second.”

 

I shook my head. He had no need to be embarrassed and I was gunna make him see that.

 

I stood up and pulled my joggers down to my ankles.

 

My hands quickly made their way to the top of my boxers.

 

I was interrupted by Niall.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, obviously very confused.

 

“I’m making you see there is nothing to get uncomfortable about, okay?” I smiled at him.

 

Our eyes met once more. His were full of anticipation and nerves. I kept his eyes on mine as I pushed my boxers down my legs and to the floor. As I looked down to pull my feet out of them without tripping, I heard Niall’s intake of breath at my nakedness.

 

I grinned at him and learnt down, gently placing a kiss to his soft lips.

 

“Your turn.”


	11. Something About You

Harry POV

 

Niall’s sharp, intake of breath at my words were mesmerising.

 

I slowly moved and knelt back to where I was before, in front of him.

 

Our eyes stayed on each other all the time. I could see how nervous he was, feel it even. 

 

I tried my best to keep myself looking calm and relaxed; he needed to feel comfortable right now. But inside I was desperately screaming for him to take those god damn boxers off. I didn’t care if I seemed like a pervert for wanting to see what was underneath. I secretly smirked to myself. I couldn’t help but wonder how big he’d be, would he be circumcised? It felt so weird that just those thoughts, were getting me hard.

 

I noticed Niall’s hands move slightly from the sides of his body where they had been before. It was my turn to take a deep breath.

 

 

Niall POV

 

I was sure I could see lust in Harry’s eyes. He seemed completely in his own world, secretly smiling about something; whilst looking at me with those devilish, hungry eyes.

 

I so wanted to just take the initiative and pull my boxers down. I knew this was just meant to be, so Harry could treat my small burn. But deep down we both knew this moment was far more significant than that. If this went the way I thought it was going to, then we would be connecting far more physically than we had ever done before now.

 

I didn’t even realise my hands were moving to pull down my boxers, before they were there and doing just that.

 

Harry was watching me like a hawk. A very turned on hawk, that is. That made me feel slightly better.

 

I leaned down so I didn’t trip on my boxers and then I was simply standing there, naked.

 

I wasn’t sure if it was liberating or embarrassing. Maybe a mixture of the two. The only thing I could be certain about was the smile plastered on Harry’s face.

 

He didn’t look down. He continued looking me straight in the eye, trying to comfort me and let me know everything was fine.

 

“Let’s have a look at the burns,” Harry almost whispered.

 

I nodded. I didn’t want to try and speak, it was unlikely anything would come out.

 

I sat back down on the bed in front of Harry, who was still kneeling. This made me turn bright pink. Harry was now at the same height as my lower half. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. He was actually at eye level for Christ’s sake.

 

Inside I was flipping out, but I realised Harry wasn’t even looking at my manhood; he was just attempting to stare into my eyes.

 

That warmed me inside, the fact he would rather comfort me with his eyes than take a look, was simply adorable.

 

 

Harry POV

 

I wanted to make him feel calm.

 

But the urge to look down was so vast. It would be so easy to lean up and kiss him and eventually move my hand to his cock, take him in my hand and bring Niall the pleasure that I desired to give him so much. The idea of seeing his face contort in pleasure, as I bought him to climax, was such a turn on for me. I craved to be able to touch him.

 

But his burns needed to come first.

 

“I’m gunna look now Niall,” I told him, wanting Niall to get used to the idea.

 

He nodded once more.

 

I tore my eyes away from his own, trailing my gaze all the way down his toned physique till I got the area I had desired most to see, since seeing him for that first time on the web cam. It was instant attraction, nothing more, nothing less.

 

I kept my breathing as even as possible.

 

I quickly identified the burns, Niall had been referring to.

 

“I don’t think they’re quite as bad as the ones on your chest,” I murmured to him, looking up as I reached for the cold flannel to apply it once more.

 

“I’m going to put this on them now, okay Niall?”

 

“Yeah,” I heard him whisper, almost as quiet as a mouse.

 

I slowly applied my flannel covered hand to the burns. I felt Niall quiver as our flesh touch, even if it was just the flannel.

 

My hand was so close to his cock, it was painful for me. I secretly loved the fact he was probably squirming in need right now. Looking at his pained face, I was right.

 

The burns decorated the very edge of his muscular thighs, before light flutters of hair scattered leading to his cock. I was rather impressed to be fair, for sixteen years old he was pretty big; actually any age if I was telling the truth.

 

I decided to have a little fun.

 

Instead of just pressing the cool cloth on the burns, I slightly massaged his thigh with it; moving it very slowly.

 

It did the trick; I heard Nialls heated breath above me. I couldn’t help but grin.

 

“I think they’re cold enough now,” Niall barely murmured, obviously referring to his burns but wanting me to do stop rubbing.

 

I giggled.

 

“You sure?” I smirked.

 

“Definitely!” Niall sighed.

 

I smiled, “let me just wrap them up, yeah?”

 

He nodded, and I quickly clasped his thigh, wrapping the cling film around it to cover the burns.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “thanks Harry.”

 

I smirked.

 

I slowly rose up on my knees so we were at eye level with each other.

 

“You know there are other ways to thank me,” I whispered, trying to remain calm and sound seductive.

 

Niall seemed to falter for a second and then I saw it in his eyes that he understood what I meant, his eyes lit up and went wide. He’s just too cute, and he doesn’t even realise it!

 

He slowly leaned forward. I did the same. Our lips came closer and closer together. I saw Niall hesitate. I took the last step, before our lips crashed together. I remembered how much I loved his mouth, so soft and innocent; moulding for my pleasure and his.

 

I quivered lightly as we continued; I took his cheek in my hand, demanding the kiss, controlling his lips. I placed my other hand on his waist, so I wouldn’t over balance.

 

I felt Niall’s heart beat between our close bodies. It was beating so fast; that normally I would have been concerned. But right now, I knew exactly how he felt. I smiled into the kiss, nipping at his lips playfully.

 

It was my turn to gasp as I felt Niall pull me even closer to him if that were possible; so that we were chest to chest, lips to lips.

 

“God you’re gorgeous,” I breathed, as I felt Niall’s innocent hands, hesitantly explore the muscles of my back, lightly mulling over my ass. I wanted to laugh as he avoided my bum.

 

“You can touch me,” I assured him, between kisses, “..anywhere.”

 

I pulled our lips apart at that moment, and witnessed the flash of heat burn through Niall’s eyes and soul.

 

I was so turned on. I could feel his hardness against my thigh. I so wanted to lean down and take it between my lips.

 

It surprised me that I was being so hesitant with my actions. But I suppose Niall meant more to me than the others had and he was a virgin, I had to remember.

 

God! Just the thought of being the first to take him there, filled me with some kind of triumphant joy. No one else had ever touched him like I was doing.

 

Niall and I were kissing again. Our bodies pressed together, feeling everything.

 

It was only then that I realised maybe I wasn’t the first to touch Niall in some places.

 

I don’t know his history. Maybe he had had relationships and they’d done stuff, fooled around, whatever you want to call it. That filled me slightly with anger. I didn’t want anyone else touching Niall.

 

He was innocent and he was mine.

 

“What are you thinking about?” I didn’t realise Niall had pulled away from our kiss; I had been so enwrapped by my thoughts.

 

“Nothing, sorry, ermm don’t worry about it,” I shook my head. Our lips were still so close together; it would take only ten centimetres or so for our lips to be touching once more. God I wanted that.

 

Niall obviously had other ideas.

 

“No it wasn’t, please talk to me,” he whispered, our eyes meeting.

 

“I’m just being stupid, ignore me!” I laughed, trying to play it off as nothing.

 

It was then that Niall grabbed my curls and pulled me closer again.

 

“Tell me,” his eyes pleaded with me.

 

“It’s just,” I hesitated, “please don’t take this the wrong way!”

 

Niall nodded.

 

“I was just thinking, have you ever done anything before or is this like the first sexual thing for you ever?”

 

Niall laughed, his cheeks brightening instantly.

 

“Sorry,” I apologised, “my heads just being really nosy,” I sighed.

 

“Ignore my question, let’s get back to before,” I tried to smile seductively. I prayed I hadn’t ruined this moment.

 

“No, you obviously want to talk; so let’s talk!”

 

I felt Niall shiver slightly against me.

 

“How about we get under the covers and talk?” I suggested.

 

Niall didn’t answer; he simply turned around and pulled the duvet back; hoping in and placing his head on the pillow.

 

I went and locked the door, not wanting Louis to disturb, and did the same.

 

Once I was lying down, I turned to face Niall. We stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. He was beautiful.

 

“Tell me,” I simply whispered.

 

“Well there isn’t much to tell to be honest. I kissed a girl friend of mine when I was thirteen. She was two years older than me but she didn’t seem to mind. We would secretly meet up to make out almost every day for the entire summer. Then when school started again, I think she realised how wrong it was to be kissing a younger boy, at our age anyway. So we basically just decided to stay friends. We stayed close, until she went to uni this year.” Niall sighed.

 

I nodded, guessing there was more to this story.

 

“I didn’t really have any other experiences at all until this year. Obviously I realised I was gay about a year and a half ago, but no one else knew except my family. Anyways when school started again, one of the cool guys was paired with me for a school project. He wasn’t too happy about it because id never really fit in with those kinds of people. But he had had to come over to my house and everything was fine, we got the work done; but one day out of nowhere he kissed me. It basically turned into a full on make out session on my bed until he suddenly ran out. “Niall sighed.

 

“Anyway the next day at school, I realised he’d basically told all his mates that I was gay and had tried to seduce him when he was round my house. I think he thought that if he exposed me, then the fact he was gay wouldn’t come out or something.”

 

“Did it?”

 

“No, but everyone avoided me like the plague after he lied.”

 

That was tough. When I’d come out, all my friends and family had been so supportive, I hardly noticed the people who decided to hate me because of my sexuality. I really felt the urge just to give Niall a hug.

 

“Come here,” I whispered, moving my hand to the side of his body I could reach, and pulling him in for a tight hug.

 

His head was placed slightly under mine and I leaned down and kissed his feathery blonde covered head.

 

I wanted to protect him so much.

 

“I’m sorry,” I don’t know why I felt the need to apologise, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

 

“It’s not your fault.”

 

“I know, but I wish you hadn’t been treated like that.”

 

Niall lifted out of my tight embrace and leaned his head on one hand, staring into my eyes.

 

“None of that seems to matter right now.”

 

“Yeah,” I agreed.

 

Niall leaned back in and we picked up where we left off, kissing as if our lives depended on it.

 

His hands were clasped to my waist, holding me so tightly and securely right against him; as if he was terrified I would simply disappear.

 

“There—something---bout----you—Harry,” I heard Niall murmur passionately between tender kisses.

 

I pulled away for just a moment.

 

I smiled at his confused face, “There’s something about you too,” I grinned.

 

Then we were kissing again. I needed to be closer to him.

 

I rolled Niall beneath me. I moaned at the new feelings this gave me. He felt so soft and right underneath me.

 

I felt Niall squirm. I smiled at the sensations.

 

“I----want-to—be-the---fir-st-to—do—so-ma-ny---thing-s-with-you-“ I barely got the words out. My heart was beating so fast, I could basically hear the blood rolling around my brain.

 

Niall’s sharp intake of breath was so thrilling.

 

I felt Niall move his hand down my body till he found my hand.

 

He squeezed it.

 

That was all I needed.

 

I moved my attention to his jaw, kissing along it, moving down to his neck. I began an assault on the tender skin of his neck, hopefully leaving marks there. Just the idea of leaving my mark on him was amazing.

 

“Harry,” I heard Niall murmur, as if he was being tortured.

 

“Yes?” I smirked, pulling away to look down at his adorable complexion.

 

“Please,” he muttered, closing his eyes.

 

I knew exactly what he wanted, even if he didn’t. Everything inside me told me to do just that.

 

I went back to kissing his lips, but with more force, loving the way his hips rocked unsurely against my own.

 

I thrust my hips against his, and smiled against his lips at the moans of pleasure he made.

 

I began to move my hand down. I trailed it all the way from his cheek, to his neck, down across his chest; making sure not to touch his burns then near to his crotch.

 

I circled my index finger along his waist and hips before dipping my finger to his crotch.

 

I felt his frantic movements still; he seemed tense, full of anticipation and need.

 

I pulled back, staring into his eyes, smiling as I moved my fingers those last few beautiful centimetres.

 

The moment my fingers traced up his penis, his eyes flashed with heat.

 

God he was hot.

 

I couldn’t take it anymore; I grasped his cock between my fingers, and moved my hand, hard and fast.

 

Niall started to move beneath me, thrusting his hips searching for even more satisfaction.

 

“You’re so sexy,” I murmured, smirking as he grounded himself against my hand.

 

“Please,” I heard Niall gasp.

 

I moved my hand even faster, wanting him to feel everything. If this was his first hand job from someone else, I wanted it to embed itself in his memory forever.

 

His breathing was getting more laboured, faster. My hand was moving even quicker, if that was even possible.

 

I felt that familiar twitch from his cock.

 

I leaned into his body, towards his ear.

 

“Come for me Niall,” was all I whispered.

 

It was obviously enough.

 

Seconds later, Niall made the most guttural, animalistic sound as he came all over my hand and stomach.

 

Niall let his head go, falling back against the cushions, his breathing irrational.

 

“You okay?” I whispered.

 

“Definitely,” he opened his eyes for the first time since, to smile at me.

 

I gave his a lasting, tender peck on his lips.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured.

 

“You’re welcome,” I smiled.

 

Then an idea came to mind.

 

“There’s always something you could do for me in return.” I winked.

 

Immediately Niall got up his knees, and his hands went to my hips as if to push me down. He looked scared.

 

“No Niall,” I laughed, “You don’t need to do that.”

 

He sat back on his back legs looking confused.

 

I took my hand to my chest, slowly wiping off the majority of his cum with my two fingers.

 

I brought them up to his mouth.

 

“Suck,” I whispered.

 

His mouth was instantly on my fingers, and then they were in his mouth. He was sucking with such ferocity.

 

I was surprised; Id doubted that he would actually do it.

 

They were probably clean long before he eventually let them go.

 

“That was kind of hot,” he laughed shyly.

 

“Yeah,” I whispered.

 

There was something really special about this guy.


	12. Jeremy Kyle

Niall POV

 

We lay in bed together for God knows how long; just savouring this perfect moment. No words needed to be spoken; instead we simply rested, holding each other, not wanting to lose contact. I felt myself blushing even now, as I remembered the way he touched my skin and kissed my lips. It all made me feel strangely whole; like two pieces of the jig saw had almost come together and joined.

 

I was lying with my back to Harry, whilst he cupped my body with his, holding my waist to the inside of his body.

 

We had been doing this for about half an hour. I really wanted to take hold of the hand which was strewn across my waist in a relaxed fashion, although I wouldn’t like to guess how easy it would be to get away if I really wanted to. I could feel his arm muscles flexing even now.

 

I took the initiative, gently taking hold of Harry’s strong hand and grasping it with my own, entwining our fingers and placing them back in the previous position.

 

I heard his murmur of enthusiasm as he squeezed my hand softly.

 

“You okay love?” he whispered in my ear.

 

I would of answered immediately if not for the fact that I felt Harry gently take my ear lobe in his teeth from behind, and carefully tug. All the blood in my body went to my cock in that second.

 

“I’m great,” I whimpered, as he continued to lightly nibble.

 

“Good,” he paused, “lets go get some breakfast and make sure Louis hasn’t managed to burn down the kitchen yeah?” He smiled, reaching for a shirt from his bed side table.

 

The loss of contact with Harry’s body, made me stiffen instantly. At the end of the day, I simply desired his touch.

 

“Come on,” he laughed, reaching for my shoulder to pull me over onto my front, “get dressed.”

 

“Okay,” I managed as I slowly eyed the room for my boxers. I couldn’t see them. Then I realised they would most likely be at the bottom of the bed.

 

I shuffled awkwardly, trying to wrap the entire duvet around my body, like a human concoon as I tried to move further down the bed and peer at the floor.

 

“What are you doing?” I looked up to see Harry laughing, with a smirk on his face.

 

“Nothing,” I looked away. Where are my god damn boxers?!

 

“Seriously Niall,” he laughed again, as if to some unspoken sentence from me.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re hiding,” he accused me, “after what just happened, your hiding?!” I wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement.

 

“Well-“

 

I was cut off, by the realisation that my cover was suddenly lost. I quickly went to shield myself from his gaze before I stopped at his next statement.

 

“We literally just hooked up, maybe at hour ago,” he stated, “I’ve seen your naked body.”

 

My cheeks went automatically scarlet at that.

 

“And I really like what I see,” I heard him murmur.

 

That made me feel pretty good. He leaned in and kissed my lips. It was too quick, soon enough he was pulling away .

 

“Now get dressed!” he smirked once more, clearly amused by my antics.

 

Soon enough we were in boxers and t-shirts ready to face the outside world; or at least the rest of Louis' and Harry’s flat.

 

“Just ignore anything Louis might say okay?” Harry had concern plastered across his face.

 

“Yeah,” I agreed.

 

“Nothing had happened to the kitchen since we’d left. All we saw was Louis sitting in front of the telly, watching Jeremy Kyle with a bowl of cereal.

 

“Well at least he cant burn himself with cereal,” Harry muttered, as we made our way over to join him.

 

“What’s happening Louis?” Harry asked, as sat next to him on the long sofa.

 

“Well they were arguing over who the baby’s dad was but now they’re shouting about the mum being a prostitute and having sex for a double-cheese burger.”

 

“That’s rank,” I couldn’t help but mutter.

 

“But funny,” Louis pointed out, grinning.

 

“So did Harry help with your burns,” Louis asked, smirking,

 

“Yup I did,” Harry was obviously trying to steer the subject away, from what was about to come.

 

“You know you guys took an awfully long time in there,” Louis pondered sarcastically, taping his chin.

 

“He had lots of burns,” Harry growled, turning to Louis, to give him a face that I couldn’t see from where I was sitting.

 

“Mmmmmm,” Louis looked like he was trying to work out the worlds ultimate questions, “or maybe you were just getting him off,.” He still spoke sarcastically, looking away in a wondering fashion.

 

My whole face must look like a tomato.

 

How embarrassing.

 

I knew he’d probably heard moans and me calling Harry’s name, the apartment wasn’t that big afterall but I still felt a bit ashamed.

 

“So who wants to go out for breakfast,” Harry stood up, changing the subject.

 

“Thank god for you saying that Styles, I am fucking famished,” Louis stood up, clapping Harry on the back, “my cereal tasted like paper and it filled up about 1% of my stomach!”

 

“Sounds good,” I agreed, hoping my and Harry’s encounter had been put to bed.

 

“Then we should have a movie night with the guys!” Louis talked, as if he had come up with the best idea on the planet.

 

“Yes!” Harry agreed, “you’ll like our mates Niall, they’re all really funny.”

 

I smiled at him, trying not to show my nerves.

 

It wasn’t so much the fact that I was meeting some people, more that these people had known Harry for years and were like his family. I really wanted them to like me.

 

“We need to get changed sweetie,” Harry grinned at me, as he pulled me back into his room.

 

Did he just called me sweetie?!

 

“Are you sure you want me around tonight while your friends are over, I could always just stay in here,” I volunteered.

 

“Why would you do that?” Harry looked confused.

 

“I don’t want to,” I stuttered a little, “embarrass you or anything.”

 

“Niall,” he moved towards me, cupping my face with his hands, “You know they know I’m gay,” I nodded, “so why would I be embarrassed?”

 

“I don’t know,” I mumbled, “I just thought you might be.”

 

“Jesus,” Harry laughed, “You’re so stupid sometimes!”

 

“Niall, I like you and I want you to meet my friends so they can like you as well! I want to show you off!” He pouted his lips adorably at me.

 

“Sure?” I asked.

 

“Positive,” he breathed.

 

“Okay Id love to meet your other friends.”

 

“Good,” he smiled then leaned down and kissed me softly.


	13. Chicken Balls

Harry POV

 

We’d gone out for breakfast at about eleven in the morning, so we basically had brunch. Either way it was really nice. I got to see how Niall interacted in public with me, normally things like this wouldn’t interest me, but with Niall everything about myself seemed to change.

 

I was surprised by how much Niall could eat. I knew he could eat a lot, but he basically devoured three full breakfasts with extra side orders of toast and a cinnamon and raisin bagel. It was amazing how his body was still in great shape, if he ate like an elephant.

 

Louis had been his usual self, thinking he was terribly funny when he asked for the bacon sunny side up instead of the egg. Blah blah blah, basically he was a nutter in disguise of a university student. I even ended up having to apologise to the poor waitress we had. She completely freaked out when Louis asked for her number out of the blue. She had got so het up not knowing how to just shake him off, that she threw our jug of orange juice up in the air by accident and ended up in a wet, sloppy mess.

 

After that happened, we swiftly paid and left. I literally couldn’t take Louis anywhere, anymore.

 

Niall found the whole affair hilarious of course, just egging Louis on further unfortunately. He laughed at how I scolded Louis, and threatened him by telling him I wouldn’t cook for a week. If I didn’t cook, then Louis would just eat pizza all week and he was well aware of his bad metabolism. He’d be joining weight watchers.

 

I drove us home in Sophie, making sure Louis didn’t make any sticky marks. She was far too precious for that.

 

We spent the next couple of hours just hanging around mostly playing Fifa and COD.

 

We considered going to play pool, but I didn’t want to end up having to pay for a new table after what happened last time. Louis had almost pulled all the green covering off the table, Christ knows how he does these things. He really is a serious hazard to society.

 

As the day grew on, I could see Niall was getting quieter, more reserved.

 

Now, probably five minutes before the guys came over, he was sitting on the sofa in silence, watching random cartoons.

 

I could tell he was very nervous. The way his shoulders were slightly hunched, his eyes going more to the floor than even bothering to watch what was on. 

 

“They’re really great guys,” I reassured him, giving him a quick sideways hug as I leaned down to him, before a knock at the door interrupted us and I pulled up to answer the door.

 

 

Niall POV

 

“LET THE MAYHEM BEGIN!” I heard Louis yell, as he superman dove straight onto the sofa and onto me.

 

I gasped at the shock as he landed straight on my chest.

 

“Louis get off, you giant lump of fat,” I groaned, try to breath as I pushed him off me.

 

“Last time I check Lou, you were straight!” I looked up, to see two gorgeous guys and Harry standing above the couch.

 

“Well you know,” Louis shrugged, “being round one gay guy is bad enough normally, one day of two of them and I’m already half way to sneaking into your bed tomorrow morning Liam!” Louis rolled off onto the end of the sofa.

 

I noticed ones boys face grimace, whilst the two other guys and Harry giggled next to him; so I guessed that was Liam?!

 

“Hi I’m Niall,” I put my hand up as if to wave, then put it down again frowning at myself. Who waved at people who were literally a metre away from you?! I really did feel like such a stupid, awkward dick sometimes.

 

“Nice to meet you mate,” the embarrassed guy said, reaching out his hand, “I’m Liam.”

 

I took it and shook firmly, “Good to meet you too.” I smiled. He seemed nice. His gentle smile was enough to assure me he wouldn’t have a problem with me.

 

“I’m Zayn,” the darker guy stepped forward, introducing himself in the same fashion as Liam.

 

Harry and Zayn went off to get snacks. Liam plopped himself on the other sofa and began telling usabout his date the other night.

 

“She was adorable, the way she bit her lip when I complimented her, and her smile! Oh my god, her smile was breath taking. I could have eaten her instead of the meal!”

 

Liam was still droning on ten minutes later. I’m not even exaggerating. This girl had obviously had an enormous effect on him.

 

Louis was making eyes at me; I tried my best not to laugh at Louis taking the piss out of his friend. It wasn’t Liam’s fault that he was falling hard, after all.

 

Harry and Zayn came back, with bowls of crisps and popcorn. Not gunna lie I was really hungry. Harry had been overtaking my eating needs. But now with fattening looking food in front of me; I felt my stomach rumble slightly.

 

Well this is going to be embarrassing!

 

Harry came and sat next to me on the sofa, lightly pushing me over slightly so he had enough room to lean on the arm of the couch.

 

Why he couldn’t have sat in between us, so I didn’t have to move, was beyond me!

 

I realised now why. I was simply watching the TV, giggling at the weird, colourful cartoon, not paying attention to too much.

 

But when I felt Harry grasp my waist gently and pull me up slightly, I realised what he’d wanted to do. I smiled to myself as I moved up to lean against him. He rested his chin gently on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms fully around my waist.

 

I couldn’t help but let a big smile cross my face.

 

I was concentrating on Harry’s touch too much.

 

I realised the weird echoing sounds, I could barely register; were in fact wolf whistles.

 

I looked up to the three guys eyes on Harry and I.

 

“Having fun Harry?” Zayn smirked.

 

“Shut up,” I heard Harry whisper. He then moved the fabric of my top slightly, placing a single kiss to my shoulder balde.

 

I tried to get myself to breathe. Just him holding me, was enough to set me on fire inside.

Harry's friends seemed really friendly, pretty much like what Harry and Louis acted like

 

I realised now my worrying had been stupid. They were just nice lads.

 

“You should have heard them earlier!” Louis laughed.

 

I deeply blushed, turning around slightly to hide my head in Harry’s jumper.

 

“LOUIS!” Harry scolded him.

 

“What?” Louis raised his hands in surrender, “they could probably hear you two across the hall anyway!”

 

Harry just tutted at him, moving to kiss the hair on my head, lightly, comforting me.

 

“Ignore him love,” Harry barely whispered to me.

 

I leaned up to meet his eyes, twisting my body slightly. I softly pressed my lips to his.

 

He seemed slightly taken aback, but of course he reciprocated enthusiastically for the few seconds our lips held together.

 

“Let’s order Chinese!” Zayn sat up, grinning at Louis. It was like he’d just had the most immense idea ever.

 

“YES!” Louis stood up, pointing to Zayn, “You little genius, now I can do my chopstick walrus impression!”

 

“And your prawn cracker elephant ears!” Liam laughed.

 

“I’ll go get the menu,” Harry suggested, looking like he regretted it as he pulled away from me, “I can’t let Louis order, he’ll get everything again,” he muttered pessimistically.

 

I couldn’t help but giggle at him. This was definitely a fun friendship group; and I felt like a part of it. That idea sent a warming feeling, rushing through me.

 

I felt wanted, for once in my life.

 

I moved so Harry could get up, Zayn followed him into the kitchen so they could pick the dishes.

 

“Pork or chicken balls?” Harry called.

 

“Oh Harry, you know I’m not picky when it comes to balls, especially yours!” Louis smirked.

 

Liam and I were in fits. Louis really was a random human being.

 

Louis licked his lips creepily, to add to the joke.

 

“We’ll just order chicken ones then,” I heard Harry shout mutter, as if he was losing the will to live.

 

I decided I needed to use the facilities.

 

I quickly got up, mentioning that I would be back in a minute, to Liam and Louis who were just staring blankly at the TV now.

 

I made my way to the bathroom, surprised to not go past Zayn and Harry in the kitchen.

 

Where were they?

 

I put my thoughts to the back of my head, for a moment. I really needed to pee.

 

I went to open the door, when I stilled at the conversation, coming from Louis’s room which was opposite the bathroom.

 

I tried my best to hear, but they were speaking in hushed tones so it was challenging.

 

“..... so you’re really not missing the single life?” I heard Zayn whisper.

 

That made me laugh silently to myself. I’d only been in this country for a matter of days; he couldn’t be missing it that much already, surely?

 

“Honestly I’m not Zayn.”

 

“He must be really good in bed?!”

 

“ZAYN!” Harry cursed him quietly, “don’t talk about Niall like that.”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

“Well please don’t!”

 

“Why are you being so closed off? Normally you’re more than happy to share.”

 

“Well this is,” I heard the hesitation in Harry’s voice, “different.”

 

“In what way?”

 

“It just is!”

 

“Come on Harry, get talking.”

 

“He’s just so,” again I waited, “different from the others. He makes me smile so much.”

 

“Well that’s great. I still can’t believe you’re actually dating someone though! You haven’t done that since middle school.”

 

“We’re not even officially dating or anything though, that’s what’s frustrating me!”

 

“Well you need to change that then, don’t you?!”

 

I needed to stop listening. I knew it was wrong. Harry would tell me these feelings when he was ready. It was terribly wrong to invade his privacy like this, I concluded.

 

I opened the door and entered the bathroom, closing it behind me carefully.

 

They couldn’t know I heard them.

 

I needed a minute to think.

 

I pressed my back against the door and slid down it, biting my lip whilst smiling.

 

He wanted to be in a relationship with me?

 

He wanted me above anyone else?

 

Just plain, simple me?

 

I didn't know what I wanted.

 

I felt confused as per usual, but just imagining Harry's face as he said the words had me beaming from ear to ear.


	14. How Many?

Niall POV

 

I walked back into the lounge area in a bit of a daze.

 

The slight smile on my face was quite obvious, despite trying to hide it. I felt like I was actually beaming or something.

 

I dropped myself back onto the sofa beside Harry and Louis. Liam was still sitting on the other sofa to the left of ours, leaning against Zayn who must have just joined him.

 

I leaned slightly against Harry. Again he pulled me further into his arms. It felt good.

 

“You alright?” I heard him whisper, low enough for just me to hear.

 

I looked up at him from over my shoulder, “I’m perfect,” I smiled at him going in for another sweet peck on the lips.

 

“Good,” he smiled before averting his eyes back to the TV.

 

I stared for less than a second, but I was still overblown by his face. He was just so attractive! Even angel-like perhaps and his hair looked like it had been styled by the Gods.

 

Perfection on a platter!

 

I quickly turned around to look back at the TV, not wanting Harry to notice me admiring him.

 

I caught Zayn’s eye for a second as I did so. He smirked slightly like he knew a secret or something.

 

I contemplated what I had Harry tell Zayn earlier.

 

He wanted me. More than what I was offering him. My virginity wasn’t the goal anymore, I was. He actually desired the real me, unlike the vicious, sole turning individuals I was normally surrounded by.

 

I didn’t know what I wanted though. The idea of Harry holding me every night filled me with joy, just the idea of him introducing me to his family and friends; being proud of us was simply amazing.

But Harry was still a year older than me. He lived in Cardiff, I lived in Mullingar. How could we make it work? I was under no impression that Harry had spent his first year at uni milling around at his flat, watching TV.

 

I knew he had been with quite a few guys. I could tell by the way he always went slightly stiff when I mentioned anything in his life outside this flat I was in. Was Harry trying to hide me from his real self. After all did I really know him at all? We’d only known each other a matter of days.

 

How could I count on Harry being faithful to me if we had a sea between us? Surely he’d be tempted when he went on nights out with his friends.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s quiet voice in my ear made me jump.

 

“Nothing!” I quickly replied.

 

“I know there is, just now your face turned to stone. Tell me,” he murmured, “please.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

I felt Harry shift against me.

 

“Be back in sec lads.” The guys just nodded their heads, not really paying attention as he pulled me from the room.

 

We ended up outside the bathroom, where I had stood only half an hour or so ago.

 

“Tell me,”

 

“I’m just being stupid!” I looked away from him, after all his past was none of my business. I knew he’d asked me about mine, but asking him for some reason felt wrong and uncomfortable; like I was going to hear something I really didn’t want to know.

 

Harry’s finger lifted my chin up, until my eyes had to meet his.

 

“I bet its not,” he whispered beautifully, looking into my eyes.

 

“How many people have you been with?” I decided to just say it, after all he’d asked me what Id been thinking about, and wanted to know.

 

Harry laughed.

 

How that was question funny.

 

My confused expression seemed to make him smile, as his eyes came back to mine.

 

“Sorry, I’m not laughing at you Hun,” he reassured me.

 

“It’s just your blushed cheeks are priceless, so innocent.”

 

“Thanks,” I laughed sarcastically.

 

“You’re so sweet,” he smiled taking holding of my hand and squeezing it.

 

“You haven’t answered my question.”

 

“I,” Harry looked down, not looking confident for the first time, “I don’t really know what to say.”

 

“How about the answer?” I whispered, scared of the answer to my question.

 

“I’ve,” Harry stuttered, “I’ve slept with 45 guys.” He looked down, staring at the floor.

 

I took a deep breath in, processing this information.

 

“Okay,” I sighed.

 

“Are you angry?” He still didn’t look up.

 

“No,” I shook my head.

 

“H-ow cou-ld you not be?” He brought his head up, not meeting my eyes though. He looked so ashamed. The idea of Harry being upset about anything unsettled me.

 

I pulled him into my body and hugged Harry close to my chest.

 

Yes 45 was a large number to have slept with when Harry was only eighteen himself. But it wasn’t until the moment Harry answered my question that I truly realised I didn’t care about his past. Everyone has something in their past they’re not proud about. We would see where the rest of this week took us and then discuss what we were. We didn’t need to label it now, we could just hang out, get to know each other and be together; that’s all I wanted right now. Just the idea of being able to get to know him more, what he likes to eat, his favourite movie; it was stupid stuff like that we needed to talk about. I wanted to know everything. That felt like the right thing to do, in this moment in time.

 

“It’s okay,” I murmured.

 

He sniffed in response.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

“For what?” I pulled away to look at him.

 

“I just must seem like a complete dick right now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“How did we meet Niall?”

 

“On Craigslist. Where’s this going?” I asked, completely confused.

 

He ignored me.

 

“And why did we meet?”

 

“Because I wanted to have sex?” I didn’t understand.

 

“Don’t you get it Niall?!” He looked around as if I was an idiot.

 

I stared blankly at his beautiful face.

 

“I’m a whore Niall!” His flew his hands up in the air, “I’m a fucking whore who goes around offering to take young boys virginity!”

 

I shook my head in disbelieve.

 

“No you’re not!”

 

“Yes I am! And I don’t deserve you!”

 

“Yes you do! You’re a good person Harry,” I shook his arm forcibly, “I don’t know you very well, but I do know that you are a great guy, who would do anything for the people he loves. Everyone’s got a past Harry and everyone’s different. I’m here because I want to be and if I had a huge problem with what you’ve just said, then I would have walked out the door already.” I noticed Harry grimace as I said the last part.

 

“So you’re not going to leave?”

 

I shook my head quickly.

 

“Of course not!”

 

“Thank you for und-ers-tanding.”

 

“Hey we’ve all done things we regret, let’s just move on from it yeah?”

 

He smiled widely.

 

“God you’re perfect Niall!”

 

“Why thank you gorgeous!” I laughed

 

“Just speaking to you turns me on,” Harry’s voice had raspy, full of need.

 

“Well how about we skip the movies and go straight to bed?” I suggested with a smirk on my face.

 

“We can’t not hang out with the lads after we invited them over.”

 

“True,” I sighed teasing him, “I guess you’ll just have to wait a few more hours then...” I trailed my voice off, loving having this obvious effect on him.

 

Harry’s eyes were wild and wide, like he was making a huge prolific decision, “Fine lets go to bed,” he suddenly announced, grabbing my arm and tugging me in the direction of his room.

 

“Nope,” I ground my feet to a halt. He looked back at me very confused.

 

“I thought you wanted to.”

 

“Oh I do Harry,” I laughed, “But a more hours of making you squirm until you finally get to come is quite a turn on,” I admitted smugly, running my index finger slowly down his chest until it met the top of his trousers.

 

I leaned in and took his mouth forcibly. I dominated him as I pushed him against the wall, my leg between his, harshly rubbing against him. I drove my tongue into his mouth, taking my pleasure and hearing him moan as I did.

 

I was secretly amazed by my new found confidence. It had only dawned on me now that I didn’t have to be the submissive one, I could have just as much control as him. I loved the way I could make him shiver with delight under me. It felt like a whole new way of kissing when you were the one controlling it. Not better or worse, just different. I was still incredibly turned on though. Nothing ever changes there.

 

I could continue to kiss Harry forever.

 

I dragged myself away, mentally telling myself off. It was such a turn on seeing Harry jip and jump with need. I wouldn’t carry it on for long, I couldn’t last that long myself. But just a little bit longer wouldn’t hurt.

 

“Come on, the guys are waiting.” I smiled, as I began to pull him away from the wall he was leaning against.

 

“You’re impossible,” I heard him murmur, obviously annoyed and turned on.

 

“I know,” I cheekily winked at him as we walked into the lounge.


	15. Duvet Cover

Niall POV

We sat back down on the sofa. 

Again Harry leant against the arm of the sofa. I sat down as before, but this time I snuggled even closer; making sure my whole torso lay against him. 

I could almost moan at the pleasure of just feeling his body pressed against my own. 

I began to watch the pointless comedy playing in front of me. It was funny, but there were more pressing issues on my mind; and my body.

My cock twitched when I saw the main character throw his new bride on the bed. It was meant to be funny, it wasn’t the characters that had me suddenly going; just the idea of throwing Harry or vice versa on the bed was so hot. 

“I’d love to do that to you,” I almost jumped out of my skin at Harry’s husky voice against my ear. 

I turned my head, so our lips were almost brushing.

“Maybe I’d like to do that to you instead,” I smirked and quickly lifted myself off Harry’s lap. 

“Where you going,” Harry gripped my hand.

“I’ll be back in two seconds,” I could almost laugh at the worry flash across his face.

I quickly made my way to Harry’s room, grabbing his duvet off his bed. An old looking sock fell out as I lifted it off the mattress, making me laugh as I returned to where the lads where lazing about.

Harry looked slightly confused seeming as he could hardly see me behind the mound in my arms. 

I chucked the duvet on him, before climbing under the blanket, settling back into Harry’s lap with the thick covering keeping us cosy.

I noticed Harry smirking at me, almost amused. 

“What?” I shrugged, “I got cold.”

He shook his head smiling, “You’re just too cute Nialler.”

“Why thank you,” I smiled, leaning to kiss his cheek.

I turned my head and went back to watching the dull film. 

About half an hour later, I awoke to silence. The TV was still on, but none of the boys were awake. 

I glanced around, all the boys were sleeping. I could hear Harry’s low breathing near my ear.

I felt suddenly felt at a huge advantage, maybe a little fun wouldn’t hurt.

My whole body was underneath the covers, only my neck and head leaning on Harry’s shoulder were visible. 

Beneath the covers I slowly moved my hand up to Harry’s crotch, caressing his thigh as I went. No sound left his lips, oh how that would being changing soon.

I stayed in my position, not wanting to wake Harry yet. I struggled to pull Harry’s trackies down a little. I needed access after all!

After what seemed like forever, they were pulled down to his knees. 

I had to shuffle to face him more, careful to not press too much against him. I needed to see his face as he woke; I wanted to see the whimpers leave those gorgeous, plump lips. 

Almost silently, I lifted my hand to touch the top edge of his boxers. God I wanted to just dive in. But slow and seductive was always better.

It felt like it took forever but finally my fingers were lightly caressing his surprisingly large member. I didn’t have to see it to know it was bigger than most. Did that make me even more apprehensive? Maybe, I wasn’t completely sure of myself at this moment in time. I did know though that whatever I did with Harry would be absolutely, perfectly right. 

I steeled myself to move, and then my hand was around his cock completely. I saw a hum leave his lips, I noticed his eyes squeeze further together. 

He probably thought it was a dream, little did he know I was his reality, and he was mine. God that felt good to say.

I moved my hand slowly, gripping his foreskin, loving the friction it created as he grew in my grip. I felt his body tense against mine as I continued, but still his eyes remained closed, he looked like an angel.

“Wake up handsome,” I smugly murmured, I didn’t want to wait to see the reaction in his eyes anymore. 

Still nothing, just repeated, light moans and further screwing up of his face.

I was getting impatient; I wanted to see those gorgeous, gleaming eyes. I wanted to see the desire and passion that I knew was there. I was desperate to claim those lips and have them respond against my own, passively allowing me to pound into his mouth with my tongue and lips. 

I moved my hand faster, my other leaning in to gently massage his balls. I loved the weight and general feel of them. I carefully squeezed and caressed.

“Mmm Niall,” I looked up instantly, his eyes were still closed. I loved the fact he thought he was having a dirty dream about me. 

I so desired to make all his sexual dreams and fantasies come true; every single one of the dreams he’s ever had if I could. 

“Wake up gorgeous,” I once again murmured in his ear.

Nothing. God Harry could sleep for England.

He was still getting bigger and harder.

I continued to pump my hand until I came to the tip of his cock once again. This time I changed it up, and ran my thumb over the slit, feeling the pre cum coming from it. 

That’s when I heard the animalistic-like groan come from him. I looked up to see his eyes snap open.

“Niall,” he murmured, trying to wake up and adjust to what was happening.

“It’s okay Harry, just relax,” I mumbled. I was surprised by how chilled out I was. This was my first time giving someone a hand job, but it just felt so entirely right. Just the wanton expressions on Harry’s face, had me yearning for so much more. 

He moaned at my voice. 

I thought I heard stirring beside us on the other sofa.

Harry must of heard it too. He instantly jerked up, looking to see where the sound came from.

All the boys were still asleep, but the unease on Harry’s face was evident now.

“Niall, I want to come so bad but we need to move,” he began to get up, but I pushed him back, my hand holding his hip down.

“No we don’t, you just need to be quick,” I smiled timidly, my hand still moving around him, against him.

Harry shifted, almost as if he was having an inner battle with himself.

“I can’t here,” he said, but already he was moaning again, thrusting his head back against the couch, rolling it from side to side, his hips desperately trying to come up to meet my actions.

“Yeah you can,” I pumped faster; he was going to do this.

“No,” he continued to mumble as he got closer to his peak.

I began to kiss his neck as he moved it around, trying to find some way to release all the energy inside of him. I moved to his ear lightly biting it.

I pressed my thumb against the slit once again, this time squeezing his balls harder.

I tried to giggle slightly seductively against the ear lobe I was nipping at.

“Cum for me baby” and with that he did. I saw his eyes roll back into his head as his cock twitched and I felt a warm heat hit my hand. He continued to moan in delight as I carried on slowly pumping allowing him to ride out his high.

“You okay?” I murmured after a minute or so silence. 

“Yeah,” he opened his eyes for the first time since to smile at me.

“Good,” I whispered.  
“Did anyone see?” I saw the realisation strike his brain like lightning.

“No they’re all still asleep!”

He hit his head against the top of the sofa in relief.

“Thank god for that! That would have been really awkward the next day otherwise!”

“It was worth the risk,” I shrugged my shoulders sweetly.

“You cheeky bastard!” he laughed, “You really are a little horny beast aren’t you?”

“You know it,” I winked.

I heard a noise behind us and turned to see Liam beginning to wake up on the opposite sofa.

“Let’s get out of here before they see us and your wet duvet,” I suggested quickly.

“Good idea!” he nodded and hastily got up with me, pulling the covers around him to hide the evidence.

“Bed time?” he asked as we went to walk out the living area.

“Definitely.”


	16. Mine

Harry POV

I can’t believe what just happened.

I could still feel Niall’s rough, but seemingly gentle fingers caressing and pumping me.

Now that was initiative.

It amazed me how innocent he was, but at the same time the way he puts himself out there time and time again for me. I knew he wasn’t particularly comfortable tonight with the guys, but he made an effort and as a result I could tell the guys had already warmed to him immensely.

It was weird, but I felt strangely proud of him.

We walked into my room quietly, making sure not to cause any noise to wake the boys up.

“Which side do you want tonight?” I asked, pulling my top off as I made my way over to the bed.

“I er don’t mind,” Niall muttered from behind me.

“Choose,” I laughed as I removed my trackies, slowly pushing them down my legs.

“Ermm left?”

I looked round to see Niall in a sort of daze. His eyes were wide and were simply staring at my now nearly naked physique.

“You okay there Niall?” I laughed as I moved towards him.

“Yeah yeah, of course!” I noticed Niall shake his head slightly as I came towards him, obviously knocking him out of his day dream.

“Sure?” I smiled at him as I quietly traced a single finger down the side of his face, before allowing it to rest on his naked chest.

Niall simply nodded, I continued to smile loving how I made him feel, as I reached down and pushed his trackies down to him ankles. He stepped out of them, still keeping his eyes on mine.

“We match now!” I pointed out.

Niall laughed.

“Come on I’m tired,” I pulled him towards my bed, “someone took away all my energy!” I smirked at him.

Niall laughed uneasily, “Did you err,” I waited for him to finish, “enjoy it?” he asked, the last words so quiet I could almost not hear him.

“Yes,” I squeezed his hand firmly letting him know, “it was very enjoyable.”  
“Good,” he murmured, still looking at the floor.

I came closer to him, lifting his chin up with one of my fingers.

I stared straight into his eyes, almost as if I were touching his soul.

“It was great Niall,” his face seemed to brighten slightly, “I can still feel your fingers wrapped tightly round my cock,” I murmured huskily.

“Now come on,” I motioned towards the bed, tugging at his hand gently, “I need to sleep,” I jokingly pleaded.

Niall smiled and joined me as I kneeled onto the bed then onto my side, making sure to keep holding his hand as I did.

I motioned for Niall to lay beside me, so I could cuddle with him. It was so nice to have someone to lay beside and just be with.

Niall lay down facing away from me, so instantly wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into me.

I sighed.

“You’re toasty warm!” I giggled into his naked shoulder, giving it a few loving kisses.

Niall giggled too.

It was just so easy with Niall.

There was no need for words. We could just lie together and be peaceful just holding each other.

I knew Niall had been worried whether Id enjoyed myself or not, when we’d been on the sofa together. But it had honestly been amazing. I just needed him to believe it and get it through his thick skull.

I fell to sleep dreaming about Niall.

\-----------

I woke up smiling.

I felt Niall’s shallow breathing against my chest.

When I opened my eyes I grinned at the sight before me. Niall’s head lay on my chest, our arms tightly wrapped around each other.

He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. So innocent in many ways.

I stayed in the same position for about half an hour, happy to just be holding Niall.

When Niall woke up he rubbed his eyes as if he was a five year old. He was just too cute sometimes.

“Morning love,” I murmured.

“I’m hungry!” Niall put on a sad face.

“Is this your ploy to get me to make you breakfast in bed by any chance?” I guessed.

“Maybe,” Niall tried to hide his face on my chest.

“Give me ten minutes,” I muttered, pretending he was being a real pain. In reality the idea of making him breakfast in bed filled me with satisfaction. I would love to have many mornings just like this.

“Only if you don’t mind,” Niall looked up as if he was worried he’d upset me.

“I’d love to make you breakfast in bed,” I leaned in to plant a tender, slow kiss on his lips, “it’s the least I can do after last night.” I grinned at Niall’s red face, when I mentioned our endeavours of the night before.

“Pancakes and bacon alright?” I asked.

Niall beamed at me, “I could get used to this,” he laughed falling back on his arms, looking the epitome of relaxed.

I stood there taking in the sight before me for just a second. He was like chocolate fudge cake warmed up. Just delicious, gooey and incredibly edible. I would happily lick any kind of food off of his body.

His abs had started forming and they were pretty delicious. It was moments like this I wish my closest girl friend Siobhan was here. She would swoon if she had the chance.

“You gunna make me breakfast then?” Niall asked, grinning from ear to ear. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

So I reached for the top of my top I had put on as Niall was waking up, and slowly pulled it off, discarding it on the floor behind me.

It was Niall’s turn to stare.

“Back in ten,” I chuckled as I left the room.

I looked back to see Niall’s bulging eyes meticulously following me out of the room.

Teasing Niall was definitely fun!

 

“Hey Harry can I ask you something?” Niall asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

We were sitting cross legged on my bed facing each other, eating the delicious breakfast I had put together. I really should be a chef!

“Course,” I didn’t look up, very concerned with the fact the plate of pancakes in the middle was going down quickly and I’d only eaten two so far. I needed to work faster or Niall would be done with them before I had a chance to finish my third.

He was a greedy, but very cute pig!

“What was your first time like?”

My heart stopped in that second. This is where things were gunna get interesting.

“With a boy?” I questioned.

“Well yeah,” Niall looked up, confused, “I mean have you been with a girl before then?” He was making assumptions from my reaction to his question.

I coughed, “Yeah I have,” I murmured quietly, concentrating really hard on the pancake on my plate.

“I thought you were gay?”

“I am!”

I looked up to Niall’s confused face.

“Alcohol makes you do some crazy things,” I hoped that would help him understand.

“So you slept with a girl when you were drunk?”

“Well yeah, its happened a few times, obviously the alcoholic in me wants me to be straight!” I laughed, hoping it would help lift the mood.

“That’s interesting,” Niall said, not really looking at me.

“But my first time ever was with a guy,” I assured him.

“How was it?” I wanted to let out a big breath that we’d moved away from that uncomfortable topic.

“It was alright,” I reasoned, trying to get round really answering the question.

“Just alright?” Niall asked, looking worried now.

I sighed, “Not all of us choose the right partner for our first time Niall.”

“What do you mean?” Niall frowned.

“Basically I chose wrong. I was horny, curious and drunk and when you’re that combination, you don’t make the best decisions.” I looked down, partly in shame.

To be honest I was a little ashamed of my first time. I shouldn’t have done it with that man, but I was just so naïve about the whole thing. I wanted to try so bad, and when I was given the opportunity, my drunken self-jumped at the chance.

“So who was he?”

Niall’s question pulled me out of my pit of self-despair.

“Just a randomer,” I shrugged.

“You didn’t even know his name?” I knew if I looked up at Niall in this second, I would see pity in his eyes. I didn’t want that.

“No,” I sighed.

“What was the sex like?”

I paused. I might as well be honest.

“You want the truth?” I looked up at him.

He nodded in response.

“I’d had a bad day at sixth form and fallen out with the guys, so I’d gone to a pub in town hoping I could charm one of the bar girls into giving me a pint without asking my age. I just wanted to drink my sorrows away. Basically I got served and ended up getting pretty hammered. The pub I was in was pretty rowdy, so I was a bit unsure when this big tall guy approached me, offering to buy me a drink. I knew I was gay of course, but I was still a bit wary. Anyways the extra drinks he got helped loosen me up and soon we were flirting away. Next thing I knew he’d convinced me it would be a great idea to go outside.” I looked into Niall’s eyes, he was waiting for the next part of my story. “Basically we ended up in the alley by the pub. It was dark and I was incredibly horny. So I didn’t say no when he started leaning into me, touching me through my trousers and sticking his tongue in my mouth. Before I knew it, my trousers were round my ankles and he’d lifted me up against the wall. He didn’t use anything so it hurt like fuck. To be honest I actually thought I was going to die when he stuck it in me. It hurt like hell Niall.”

I knew I sounded bitter about the situation. I didn’t want to scare Niall, but he’d asked for the truth and those were the facts. I’d pretty much cut myself off from that incident and I wouldn’t allow myself to go back to it. I wouldn’t let myself become helpless and naïve like I did with him. I was in control.

I was only stirred from my thoughts, when I heard light sobs from in front of me.

I looked at Niall.

His eyes were red and he had faint tears sweeping down his cheeks.

Before I knew it, he’d pulled me in for a hug, pushing the breakfast stuff away no longer caring about it.

“Harry I’m so sorry that happened to you,” he whispered into my shoulder, as I hugged him back.

“It’s okay,” I whisper.

“No its not, no one should’ve taken advantage of you like that,” he shook his head against my shoulder.

“I got over it,” I murmured. I had to be strong.

“It’s okay to cry sometimes Harry,” I heard Niall mutter into my ear, pressing a few sweet kisses to it as he went.

“I can’t,” I whispered, determined not to show Niall how much it really hurt.

“Yes you can,” Niall took my face in his hands, caressing my face, looking deep into my eyes, “yes you can,” he repeated pleadingly.

I felt a tear form in the corner of my eye.

“No,” I shook my head against Niall’s hands, “that just makes him win.”

“No it doesn’t, it makes you far stronger than that man ever will be,” Niall stared into my eyes, trying to make me believe him.

“Seeing how you really feel, only makes me like and appreciate you more and more. You’re an amazing person Harry and I can’t wait until you,” he paused for a moment, “I can’t wait until you make me yours, because I already feel like I am! I belong to you and you belong to me. We work, everything works when we’re together.”

I couldn’t believe what Niall was saying. Even after everything I just told him he actually wants to be with me and he wants me to be his first. He’s so special.

“Really?” I had to check.

“Honestly Harry, I’ve never met someone like you before.”

That’s when my tears came, I couldn’t stop them anymore and I didn’t want to.

I didn’t need to hold any kind of barrier up with Niall. He just appreciated who I really was. It was just the outside he liked, it was the real me too amazingly.

It was my turn to take hold of his face. I pulled him towards me and kissed him as tenderly and lovingly as I could. I wanted him to feel every single emotion he brought out of me.

I gently licked his bottom lip and Niall opened his mouth, allowing me to push my tongue inside and explore his velvety depths. It was amazing how many emotions this boy could get out of me.

I felt a single tear fall down my face as we heatedly kissed. I felt Niall’s hand, gently wipe it away.

I smiled as we continued. This was my idea of perfection.

Niall pulled away too quickly for my liking.

“Harry?” he leaned his forehead against my own.

“Yeah?” I whispered back, still staring into his beautiful eyes.

“Make love to me tonight?”

My breath caught in my throat.

Had he really just asked what I thought he did?

“Are you sure?” I whispered, hardly believing what was happening.

Niall nodded.

“Tonight make me yours.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. Tonight I would make Niall mine and even though he didn’t know it yet, this evening he would agree to be my boyfriend.

I needed him like my next breath.


	17. Hand Meets Hand

I cleared away breakfast when we had finished talking, whilst Harry hopped in the shower.

I stopped putting the plate in the dishwasher as I remembered what he had whispered in my ear, not ten minutes ago, “Want to join me?” 

Just those simple words had me dying with hunger inside. I was seriously close to crumbling. I desired his touch like nothing I’ve ever yearned for before.

I carried on clearing the kitchen away. It had been sweet of him to make me breakfast, I had only really been joking. But if he wanted to oblige, who was I to stop him?

I could hear the water running in the bathroom. Harry was naked at right this second! That had me going.

I was surprised at myself. I was seriously acting like an infatuated fourteen year old school girl. I gave my head a quick shake.

Quit acting like an idiot Niall!

I decided to go change once I’d finished in the kitchen. It was looking pristine! No doubt Louis would come down any second and wreck the place whilst attempting to make breakfast, I reminded myself annoyed.

I walked into Harry’s bedroom and rummaged around in my bad until I found what I was looking for. I quickly discovered my favourite pairs of jeans amongst all the other material, and a nice printed, white t-shirt. It clung slightly to my hardly-visible biceps. 

Oh well it was better than nothing I suppose.

I changed my clothes and went to relax on the bed, lying against Harry’s fluffy pillows. I grabbed a new book out of my nearby bag and began to read. 

About twenty minutes later, I was just chilling slowly becoming captured in the exciting pace of the novel I was reading, when Harry walked in.

I’m pretty sure I visibly gulped.

He looked like a fucking sex God/angel/amazingly sexy, horny devil.

Harry was standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist. His normally curly hair was sitting dark and wet, visibly slowly forming curls as it dried.

“You alright?” he chuckled as he came.

I looked away quickly, making myself look at my book even though I wasn’t even reading the words.

“Yep,” I murmured still staring at the open page.

“Okay.” I knew he had smirked whilst saying that. It was no secret what affect that boy had on me, physically and emotionally.

I told myself to carry on reading and act as if he wasn’t there. 

In the end I realised I had read the same sentence about fifty times.

I looked up to a fully clothed Harry. I’m sure he must have seen my face fall just slightly. He was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans and a purple Jack Wills hoody. He looked hot with clothes on. But the other option was just as, if not more inviting on so many levels.

“So what are we doing today?” I asked, putting down my book to give this gorgeous specimen in front of me, my full attention.

“Well we need to go food shopping,” I nodded, that could be fun, but Harry said it as if he was apologising.

“I would get Louis to do it, but he just comes back with boxes of pizza and packets of Yorkshire teabags!” Harry was clearly exasperated by the situation.

“Well Yorkshire Tea is the best brand of tea you can to be fair,” I reasoned smirking.

“That is not the point!” Harry attempted to put on a stern voice and point of his finger at me.

I giggled.

“Can we Tetley Tea and swap them with his normal ones, just to freak him out?” I asked excited.

“That is a brilliant idea!” Harry practically jumped on me, well he gave me a hug if that counts as jumping, “He will shit his pants when he finds out he hasn’t been drinking Yorkshire Tea, he treats tea like a boyfriend does a girlfriend! He would freak if he found out he’d been cheating on his beloved tea bags!” Harry reasoned, smirking.

I laughed, food shopping suddenly sounded like a lot of fun.

We got ourselves out of the flat pretty quickly, adding on five minutes for a rather heated make out session. We shouted by to Lou who was still fast asleep, practically hanging out his bag; then we were off in Sophie.

“She’s a fast little thing,” I murmured to Harry, as he concentrated on parking his car.

“Yeah I love her,” Harry grinned at me and took my hand as we made our way across the car park to the ASDA Superstore. 

I felt like shivering at the fact that Harry had taken my hand in his, like it was second nature or something.

I felt him rub his thumb against the palm of my hand as we walked. It was felt peaceful in a weird way and incredibly calming.

We made our way round the supermarket, I pushed the trolley and Harry grabbed whatever we said we wanted.

“How the hell do you afford all of this?” I asked, looking down at the packed trolley of food we were currently pushing towards the checkout.

“You’re students! You’re supposed to live off cans of beans and packets of jerk beef!” I reasoned dramatically.

“Well we split the food bill and my parents are both quite well off so I get quite a good allowance I suppose,” Harry shrugged his shoulders at me as he began to unpack the trolley. 

I jumped in to help and soon enough we were on our way outside, back to Sophie.

As we got closer, I was sure I could see someone standing purposely by Harry’s car.

Yep I could definitely see someone now. I identified the person was a girl, around our age and very cute. If I was straight, I would have definitely been interested.

“Hey you,” Harry called beside me as we got closer.

“I knew it was you, you can recognise Sophie anywhere!” the girl reasoned, laughing.

“That’s because she’s special.” I noticed that Harry always put on adorable faces when he talked about Sophie.

The girl nodded smiling, before turning to me.

“You must be Niall.” She stated, not asked.

“That’s me,” I smiled, what else could I say when she hadn’t introduced herself yet?

“Nice to meet you I’m Siobhan,” the girl carried on smiling, as I noticed she was leaning in to me for a hug.

I accepted and gladly hugged her before pulling back.

She seemed sweet.

“So how do you know Harry?” I asked.

“Oh we’ve been chums since middle school haven’t we chum?!” She pulled Harry towards her and put him in a type of headlock.

“Oh yes and it’s been the best time of my life,” Harry sarcastically informed me as he tried to look up at me from his position near the floor.

I laughed. This girl was funny.

Just as I was about to give him a wedgie, taking advantage of his vulnerable position, Harry’s phone rang.

Siobhan didn’t let Harry go to answer it.

“We’re not so big now are we Mr Smarty Pants!” Siobhan laughed.

“Want me to get it for you?” I asked.

“Yeah please,” Harry moaned, clearly getting pissed off at Siobhan.

“No inappropriate groping,” Siobhan pointed out as I put my hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone.

I giggled embarrassed.

“Hello?” I put the phone to my ear.

“Harry?” the person on the other end asked, huskily as if he was under the weather.

“No this is Niall, can I help?” I didn’t really know what to say. It always seemed awkward answering other people’s phones.

“Niall its Louis,” why did he sound so pained?

“Oh hi Louis you alright?” I friendly asked. 

“Not really, my stomach really hurts and I can’t stop throwing up.”

 

That’s how Harry and I spent most of our night, in A&E checking he didn’t have anything more serious than what he did have – Gastritis.

We got Louis back to the flat at about midnight after a four hour wait in A&E.

To say I was disappointed with how the night had gone, was a huge understatement. I was burning for him everywhere.

“I’m sorry I ruined your night,” Louis murmured sleepily as we helped him to his bed.

“It’s okay,” we both mumbled. You couldn’t help when something like this happened, shit always occurs at annoying times.

I took the bottom half and Harry took the top. In less than a minute we had Louis cosily tucked up in bed, with a hot water bottle and a teddy. 

“Will you stay?” Louis asked no one in particular. His eyes were shut.

Harry sighed.

“Of course, the nurse said someone should stay with you in case the vomiting gets too bad anyway.” Harry assured him.

Harry got in beside Louis, stretching his arm above Louis’s lulling head and across the headboard.

“Scooch up,” I murmured, as I got in on the other side of Louis.

“Niall you don’t have t-“ Harry begun as I got comfy.

“Of course I have to,” I mumbled quietly, “he needs looking after.”

“You’re a good person Niall,” Harry murmured lying back.

“Thank you,” I sighed.

I had moved my head beneath my arms, when I felt Harry capture my hand closest to him, in his own across the bed.

There was silence for a while. It was nice to just be quiet sometimes, only Louis’s occasional snoring interrupted the peacefulness.

“I’m sorry tonight didn’t pan out exactly we wanted,” Harry whispered, squeezing my hand.

“It’s okay,” I squeezed his hand in return, hoping he could tell even in the dark that I was smiling.

“Another time,” I assured him.

Harry hummed in agreement.

“Niall?” Harry questioned quietly.

“Yes?” I moved my head in his general direction.

“Will you be-“Harry started and then stopped and sighed, “Will you be my boyfriend?” 

I felt the tension oozing from his hand into my own.

I couldn’t believe what he had actually just asked me. My subconscious had been screaming at ever since we’d met that it was something more. Now something was finally happening.

I smiled in delight, looking up to the dark ceiling in excitement. 

“Niall?” Harry sounded anxious.

I grinned into the darkness, knowing I was slowly torturing him.

“Yes,” I murmured sweetly as I took to squeezing his hand again, this time inter linking our fingers together.

“Yes you’ll be my boyfriend?!”

Harry was sweet when he was nervous.

“Yes,” I whispered again, realising it was just as great if not greater to be able to say it another time.

“Thank you,” he whispered, pulling my hand slightly so he could reach it to place a kiss on my palm.

“You’re seriously perfect Niall,” he mumbled whilst grazing his cheek against my palm.

“You are too,” I managed to get out, despite my thoughts being completely jumbled. 

Life couldn’t get much better than this surely?


	18. Murmuring

I woke up the next morning feeling disorientated. I had gotten so used to Harry’s blank blue walls and posters over the last few days, the bright red colour of Louis’s room hit me like a tonne of bricks as I opened my eyes.

 

I hadn’t slept well. I had so many emotions running through me. It wasn’t very comfortable either seeming as Louis seemed to like to take up the entire bed; on more than one occasion he slapped me in the face that last night. I had to keep getting up when Louis was sick as well. As kind as it was for Harry to stay with Louis, he sleeps through anything so there wasn’t really much point to him being there but oh well, at least I got to watch for him sleep for a bit. I know that sounds creepy but the way he snuggled into his pillow and how his curls went a little over his eyes was simply adorable.

 

Even after all of the crap for last night, I couldn’t help but wake up smiling from ear to ear. I was Harry’s boyfriend! Me! Out of everyone he could have chosen, he picked me. Just that thought had my chest singing.

 

I liked him a lot.

 

I was currently lying on my front, staring up at the ceiling. Harry and Louis were both still asleep. Lazy twits! At least Louis had the excuse of being ill, Harry on the other hand was just a slob.

 

I laughed to myself.

 

It was almost twelve and neither of them had woken up. What a way to miss out on the day!

 

I mean I liked to sleep. There’s probably nothing better in this world than snuggling down with a blanket, but Harry had been out of it for gone eleven hours now. I was starting to get slightly worried in a weird way. Maybe he was feeling well either? He had been moving around quite a bit and making a few moaning noises. He didn’t normally do that.

 

I was concerned now that I’d had that revelation. I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to make to much noise so as not to disturb the boys. I made sure they were both tucked in enough before leaving the room to go to the bathroom.

 

Once in the bathroom, I searched and searched through three cupboards of absolute crap before I came across what I was actually after all along. A first aids kit.

 

I quickly set it on the floor and knelt down hoping it would contain what I needed. Sure enough inside I found a thermometer.

 

I shut it all back up, leaving it on the side to handle later on.

 

I quietly entered Louis’s room again. Nothing had changed, they were both laying there motionless.

 

Harry was laying facing away from the bed which was good for easy access thank god.

 

Again I knelt down on the floor beside Harry this time, and slowly brushed some of his wild curls off his face.

 

He murmured something random before quietening once more.

 

I stroked his forehead, hoping he’d just wake up and ask what I was doing.

 

Instead when I felt his head, I realised he was in fact very warm and burning up.

 

I stroked down his face, until I reached his lips. Very tentatively I prised his lips apart and popped the thermometer inside, making sure it sat in the right place below his tongue.

 

At this I felt Harry rise from his heaven of sleep and tranquillity.

 

“Niall,” I heard him murmur, as my eyes stayed trained on the thermometer.

 

I looked up and his eyes were still closed, Harry looked like he was in pain.

 

“It’s okay baby,” I reassured him, stroking his face hoping to calm him down. He seemed to be in some kind of battle with himself.

 

I noticed the reading on the thermometer. It was far too high for my liking.

 

This was weird, Louis hadn’t had these symptoms. He’d just thrown up buckets sick until there was nothing left in his stomach and was chucking up bile instead. I had a real pleasant night believe me!

 

It occurred to me then that I could ring the hospital.

 

The doctor that Louis had seen last night had been a sweetheart and she had insisted we promised to call if there were any problems.

 

Surely this counted as a problem if Harry caught it off Louis? Maybe it was a different form of the gastritis bug or something?

 

I gave Harry one last smile before leaving the room once more.

 

I dug the card out of my pocket that Dr Brown had given us last night.

 

I didn’t want to disturb her, she was probably at work. But this was Harry’s health and I needed to know if he was alright or not.

 

I grabbed my phone from the kitchen table and punched in the numbers on the card.

 

Two seconds later, the kind lady had answered and I was explaining to her my concerns.

 

Five minutes later and I put the phone down. Dr Brown had explained to me that the bug did commonly affect people by making them throw up for one or two days and then everything was fine; but there were occasions where the patient could run a high temperature and be pretty drowsy for a day or so. She suspected this is what Harry was suffering from. I did start to panic when she used the phrase ‘coma-like’ but she quickly explained this was just a description of how Harry might seem for twenty four hours. I had asked what I could do and she just told me to keep him warm with blankets but to cool his head when he was burning up badly. She could hear the sadness in my voice when I replied to her telling me there wasn’t much I could do for him. I really did hate seeing him so vulnerable looking and not being able to do anything about it.

 

Dr Brown had ended the call by saying “Sugar just stay calm and do what I’ve told you to. He’ll be back to normal by this time tomorrow.”

 

So I was holding her to that. Harry better a peachy eyed and as jolly as a clown in the morning!

 

I automatically did what Dr Brown had suggested.

 

I went back into Louis’s room and moved Louis slightly across, so they had a full half of the bed each. I wanted them to be as comfortable as possible so I attempted to boost their pillows without disturbing them to much, before making sure they were tucked in.

 

I stood back and looked at my handiwork.

 

I could be a frickin nurse with my bed making skills!

 

I went to the bathroom and returned with two cool flannels. Louis didn’t really need one, but he didn’t look at his best and I figured a little bit of wetness may help him feel better. I pressed the wet flannel gently to his forehead just a couple of times not wanting to cool him down to much.

 

Then I turned to Harry. He looked like a broken angel, laying there looking completely peaceful one second then hot and bothered, muttering things in the next.

 

He unconsciously moved his head away from my touch as I placed the cold flannel to his forehead.

 

“C’mon baby,” I whispered encouragingly as I pressed the material to his skin once more.

 

This time he didn’t whimper or try to move away, so I figured he must find my talking to him soothing.

 

Once I’d finished, I put the flannel down on the side and sighed loudly.

 

It felt really strange not being able to talk to him. Especially after everything that had happened last night. I wanted to giggle with him and call him my boyfriend in front of everyone we could come across.

 

Harry was laid out near the centre of the bed, so there was enough room for me to slide in facing him.

 

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked over his chiselled features properly. He was a very handsome boy and he was all mine.

 

I couldn’t help but reach out and touch his face lightly.

 

He mewed lightly as he felt my fingers whisk across his skin.

 

I think I probably spent about an hour just staring at him. He was just so darn perfect after all.

 

I felt myself begin to drift into a light sleep when I heard something that made my head spin with joy.

 

Harry incredibly quietly murmured “Niall, I need my Niall.”

 

I felt like I was swimming in fairy dust and riding a magic pony of roses and chocolates in that wonderful moment.

 

This boy laying in front of me was truly special.


	19. Rosy Cheeks

Harry POV

 

There’s a little girl. 

 

She’s lying on the floor. 

 

Another older girl is kicking her.

 

She’s screaming.

 

Why is she hurting her?

 

“I’m here Harry, I’m staying right by your side until you feel better, I’ll never leave you alone.”

 

 

A family is sitting round the dinner table. 

 

They look happy at first glance.

 

But one child is sitting at the table looking unhappy.

 

A father is looking on.

 

You can see disappointment in his eyes.

 

Why is he looking at his child like that?

 

“Your going to be fine Harry, the doctor says so! Twenty four hours and you’ll be back to the perfection that makes every bone in my body desire you.”

 

 

A teenager is sitting in a meadow of flowers and plants.

 

She’s crying.

 

She’s holding a daisy, pulling the petals off one at a time.

 

“They hate me, they hate me not,” she chants. 

 

They don’t hate you!

 

“That’s what you are Harry, you’re perfection! I’ve only known you a few days but I could see that within seconds of meeting you.”

 

 

A young man is running, a smile on his face.

 

A young woman is beaming as she too runs towards the man.

 

They meet in an embrace.

 

They kiss.

 

They love each other.

 

“I don’t even know why you’d want me to be your boyfriend Harry, but I’m not going to argue with you; as long as you want me around I’ll be there for you Harry. I just pray you feel the same way about me as I do for you.”

 

 

 

 

I wake up feeling disorientated.

 

The walls were bright even with the room being rather dark. They made my eyes feel like they were on fire.

 

I heard small, mewing noises coming from beside me.

 

I squeezed my eyes closed once again at the sound. Where were they coming from?

 

My head hurt too much to bother looking to the side of me.

 

I just wanted to sleep. But I feel like I’m burning from the outside in.

 

I really cant concentrate in this moment in time. Everything is rather hazy and unclear.

 

Where am I?

 

Whats happening?

 

From opening my eyes briefly I’m pretty sure Im in Lou’s room, but why would I be?

 

My heads still burning, my body feels like bursting.

 

I shake my head from side to side on the pillow my heads been laid on. Everything feels so strange and disorientating.

 

“Hey baby,” I hear someone whisper into the air.

 

My head lifts automatically to the sound but I wince as I do, allowing my head to lay back once more.

 

Who is it?

 

“It’s me baby.”

 

I open my eyes, seeing only the ceiling.

 

Then a face comes into view.

 

Niall.

 

Even in my haze, I could tell his face anywhere.

 

I try to mutter ‘hi’ to him, but it comes out like a husky cry.

 

“Don’t speak, I know your in pain,” I hear his comforting voice once more, “just blink or nod if you want to answer yes to my questions.”

 

I blink, meaning to say okay.

 

“Are you feeling awful baby?”

 

I blink, wincing at the pain of opening my eyes.

 

“Are you comfortable where you are?”

 

I blink. I know I feel terrible, but the comfy pillows and duvet surrounding me is nice.

 

“Would you like a drink?”

 

I don’t nod or blink.

 

“You need to drink baby, we’ve got to keep you hydrated.”

 

I want to shake my head.

 

It’s too much trouble to drink, way too much discomfort.

 

“Come on.”

 

I see Niall’s face hovering over me once again.

 

“I’ve got a straw, all you’ve got to do is suck,” he whispers huskily.

 

I acknowledge that he didn’t mean that sexily, but even in my current state I want to laugh.

 

He really was my sexy leprechaun.

 

I slowly turned my head to the side, where Niall had a straw waiting for me.

 

I quickly clenched the thirst I quickly realised I had had.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay,” I muttered quietly, hoping Niall could hear me.

 

“Good,” he mutters, “I’m staying right here Harry, go back to sleep! You need all the rest you can get.” His voice is so loving and beautiful.

 

Didn’t he say that to me earlier.?

 

I wince as I try to recall what had happened since I woke up.

 

No, he had definitely not said that since then.

 

Then why do I remember him saying that?

 

My head spins.

 

I’m way too confused for my own good.

 

“Did you say things to me earlier?” I ask, closing my eyes as more pain envelopes me.

 

“Yes,” I hear the hesitation in his voice, “You didn’t hear me did you?”

 

Everything comes rushing back to me.

 

I smile slightly at the sudden memories bursting into my mind.

 

He really does care about me doesn’t he?!

 

The kind, loving words he had spoken earlier had been just filled with emotion.

 

Niall really did set my heart on fire.

 

“I feel the same way about you,” I mutter.

 

“What?” he asks confused, kneeling by my side worriedly.

 

“I don’t know why you’d want to be with me but you are and I’m so happy about that.” I remind him.

 

I see his smile.

 

“I didn’t think you could hear me.”

 

“Well I did,” I murmur tiredly, “and now I know you feel all the things I do for you.”

 

“Harry I-“

 

I don’t hear the rest of Niall’s sentence.

 

My eyes lull shut and I know I’ll be back to weird, strange dreams.

 

But I’m not dreaming about disappointed parents and rives made of tears; this time I’m dreaming about Niall.

 

 

I wake up to the bright morning sun.

 

This time I do not wince in pain.

 

Although I still feel under the weather, my heads clearer and my body no longer feels like its in hell.

 

I smile, looking down to see Niall head leaning the side of my chest, his head on his arms.

 

He must be so uncomfortable, having slept on the floor all night I’m guessing.

 

“Niall?” I turn over so I’m facing in his direction.

 

I poke his face before repeating myself.

 

“Huh?” Niall murmurs as he wakes up from his sleep.

 

He looks out of it until he shakes his heads and presses his eyes together before opening them.

 

“How are you feeling?” he quickly asks.

 

I want to cuddle and kiss him for all his concerns.

 

“I’m okay,” I mumble, leaning my head towards his, searching for his beautiful, soft lips.

 

He reciprocates and soon we’re lightly kissing.

 

Niall mumbles something about me taking it easy, before I smile against his mouth and bite his bottom lip lightly until he lets me in, so my tongue can glide around his beautiful mouth, toying with his tongue as I do.

 

I want to feel him against me.

 

I quickly pull at the collar of his t-shirt until he gets the message and joins me on the bed.

 

He carefully leans over me, not allowing any of his weight to push against me.

 

I roll my eyes before reaching over and clasping his hair, pulling his lips to mine once again.

 

After a while we stop, our foreheads pressed together and our breathing was harsh.

 

“Are you definitely feeling alright?”

 

I roll my eyes again.

 

“Niall I’m feeling much better okay?” I giggle, “Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

Niall blushes, his cheeks going an adorable shade of rose pink.

 

“Maybe we could take care of each other later on?” I ask searching his eyes for clues.

 

This time Niall rolls his eyes.

 

“Is that a yes?” I giggle once more.

 

“You know it is,” Niall murmurs, “I just wish you would put your health before your dick!”

 

I laugh.

 

“Have you got a problem with that?” I ask cheekily.

 

“Not really,” Niall mutters, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” he admits quietly.

 

I gasp in surprise, when did Niall get so blaze about what he said?

 

“So tonight?” I confirm.

 

“Tonight,” he nods and agrees.

 

We smile at each other for just a second.

 

“Just to let you know, I’m definitely out all night tonight!”

 

Who just said that?

 

Niall and I turn our heads at once to see topless Louis lying beside us.

 

He’s grinning.

 

Wonderful.


	20. Complete

Harry POV

 

“Your gunna fuckkk, your gunna fuckkk,” that’s all I had heard since Louis had heard our conversation this morning.

 

Niall was so embarrassed bless him, and I wasn’t much better.

 

To be honest I was just pissed Louis had decided to butt in at the perfect time when me and Niall were having a little moment.

 

I glared at Louis as I placed his lunch in front of him on the breakfast bar.

 

I then put Niall’s in front of him and leaned in for a sweet, quick kiss.

 

“Thank you gorgeous,” he said sweetly.

 

“You’re welcome beautiful,” I murmured, forcing myself to pull away from his lips before I did something very naughty to him on the breakfast bar.

 

“Awwwwwwwwwwwww young love!” Louis murmured too cutely as he dug into his sandwich.

 

“I’m actually gunna hit you in a sec you dope,” I muttered as I tried to concentrate on my sandwich.

 

“I still can’t believe you’re actually gunna fuck tonight! Took you both long enough! Do you need Viagra or something you two?”

 

“SHUT UP LOUIS!” We both shouted together in perfect harmony.

 

Hopefully now he would get the message to piss off.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t help it that you two are so horny that you couldn’t help but mess about in MY bed when I was in it! You two are like fucking humpy dogs that don’t actually hump!”

 

Well him pissing off obviously wasn’t going to happen then!

 

Maybe hitting him in the balls would work?!

 

 

Niall POV

 

We were in Harry’s bedroom, lying on his bed.

 

Thank god Lou had decided to piss off just after lunch, saying something about two hot chicks?

 

Well at least he wouldn’t be back tonight, we needed to be together.

 

We couldn’t wait any longer.

 

“Baby I don’t want to hurt you”, I heard Harry whisper as I leaned up to kiss his neck sweetly.

 

“I know,” I murmured against his skin, kissing his flesh as much as I could, “don’t worry.”

 

“I’ve just never been with someone who hasn’t before,” he leaned away from me as if he wanted to talk.

 

I pulled away from Harry and rolled over so we both on our backs side by side. I moved my hand to my side and found Harry’s hand, entwining our fingers.

 

I moved my head to the side, waiting for him to do the same so we could look into each other’s eyes.

 

Once Harry was staring back into my eyes I smiled at him.

 

“Are you sure you want to?” Harry’s eyes faltered as he spoke.

 

“One hundred percent,” I murmured moving my body until my cheek was resting against his.

 

I sighed, “It’ll be fine Harry.”

 

I knew he smiled as I said that, although I couldn’t see his face now.

 

“I just care about you so much Niall, I don’t want to hurt you,” I could hear so much emotion in Harry’s voice, it touched my soul.

 

I closed my eyes for a moment before leaning forward on my arm and kissing Harry lightly on the lips.

 

He quickly wrapped his hands in my hair keeping my lips as they pressed against his.

 

I smiled against his lips, loving the way he made me feel.

 

We continued like this for a while, I had no idea of time and space when I was in him.

 

Harry shifted under me slightly, brushing his thigh against my sensitive area.

 

I couldn’t help but groan against his lips as we kissed.

 

Harry suddenly pulled his lips away from me, quickly shifting out from under me until he was kneeled by my side looking at me with concern.

 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked quickly, brushing his curls away from his eyes so he could see me properly.

 

He placed his hand on my shoulder, squeezing it slightly looking at me like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

 

I laughed.

 

Harry’s eyes filled with concern.

 

“I’m fine Harry, you just brushed your leg against my-“ I faltered, suddenly feeling embarrassed for some strange reason.

 

Harry looked confused for a second before laughing.

 

My cheeks turned red, I sat up to rest my head against Harry’s chest, my embarrassment clear on my face.

 

I felt Harry stroke the side of my face lightly, before I started giggling.

 

“What’s so funny love?” I heard Harry mutter cutely.

 

I sighed quietly, “I don’t even know, normally we’re perfect with each other and as soon as we know what’s coming we both start acting all weird.” I laughed again, letting my head stay against his chest.

 

Harry sighed stroking my hair.

 

I felt him lift my chin with his hand until our eyes connected.

 

“Maybe it’s because it feels like we’ve been waiting forever… and we both care about each other deeply,” Harry murmured lovingly, stroking my face.

 

I nodded smiling at him.

 

We were both on the same page.

 

It was silly in a way.

 

In reality we’d only known each other a couple of days, but I suppose people are wise when they say when it works it just works.

 

That’s me and Harry to a T. It just happens naturally, there’s no worries or awkward silences; just happiness, friendship and laughter.

 

We were just going about our lives, enjoying each other as we got to know one another on a basic level and intimately at the same time.

 

What more could you possibly want from life?

 

Harry pulled gently on my elbow until I understood what he wanted me to do, I sat up till I was on my knees.

 

We were now nose to nose, chest to chest, thigh to thigh.

 

We were heart to heart.

 

Harry moved so he was holding my face in his hands, our eyes connected like we were two souls becoming one.

 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry whispered.

 

I noticed he had stopped looking in my eyes, instead he was staring at my lips.

 

I smiled shyly.

 

Then our lips were together and that’s when I realised this was where I was supposed to be.

 

I needed Harry like I’d never needed anything before. Harry was more important than food, water and sleep combined. He blew my mind.

 

We kissed feverishly, Harry seductively licking my lip, as if he was asking for my permission. I opened automatically; I’d do anything for Harry. Our lips stayed attached whilst our tongues played together, dancing longingly with one another.

 

Harry’s fingers were still holding my face to his. My heart bounced at that, it felt so right and beautiful what we were doing.

 

I quickly realised that everyone in my school and town had been wrong.

 

Religion was wrong.

 

This felt right. There was absolutely nothing wrong with two men showing how they feel to each other.

 

It wasn’t disgusting or vile or gross.

 

It was beautiful.

 

Harry is a beautiful person inside and out.

 

He makes me feel beautiful.

 

My insides squirmed as I pushed one hand into Harry’s curls urging him to give me even more in his passionate kisses, whilst my other hand found its way up his shirt, playing with the skin on his back.

 

This wasn’t enough.

 

I needed to feel him.

 

I instantly brought my hands to the top of his t-shirt pulling at it until he finally got the message.

 

I smiled with glee as it was removed.

 

Harry was a specimen of pure art.

 

Poets and painters could have created masterpieces by just looking at him.

 

It wasn’t even just his muscly, gorgeous body, or sexy ass face!

 

It was the adorable, gleaming smile that he was directing at me.

 

It filled my insides with confidence knowing that he cared for me and felt just as much passion for me as I felt for him.

 

Without even speaking I knew from the look in Harry’s eyes that he wanted my shirt off too.

 

I was quick to please him and then we were together once again our mouths and tongues dancing as if they were fire and ice, whilst our hands tried to feel just about everything that we could on each other’s chests.

 

I felt Harry’s hand gleam over the top of my chest, before he squeezed my nipple between his fingers.

 

I groaned at the feeling. It was intense and amazing.

 

I reciprocated my running my nails up his back, just once. His shiver of pure delight was visible.

 

We were as close together as our clothes would allow, and I knew what I was beginning to feel push against my thigh.

 

“Niall,” I heard Harry whimper against my lips.

 

I felt the same.

 

I was growing harder with every second, so turned on by the way Harry’s hands and lips were working on me.

 

Harry’s lips were suddenly dislocated from mine before I felt them on my neck and shoulder.

 

I cradled his head in my hands as he sucked and lightly bit my skin.

 

I knew what he was doing.

 

I definitely was not appalled or annoyed.

 

Having the knowledge that Harry was marking me his own was like the best chocolate fudge brownie on the planet with nuts, cherries, chocolate sauce and fuck load of other great shit added on the top.

 

It was incredible.

 

Once Harry had departed from my neck his lips kissing back along my jaw up to my lips, I pulled away smirking at his upset face.

 

I then set to work kissing Harry’s shoulder.

 

He was mine just as much as I was his.

 

Everyone was going to know that.

 

I’d make sure of it.

 

I lovingly nipped and sucked until a nice dark bruise emerged just like I had on my body now.

 

Is it wrong to be really turned on by the fact that you own someone and that that person owns you too?

 

I was distracted from my thoughts by Harry’s lips.

 

As he moved his hands down from my chest to the top zip of my trousers that’s when I started hyperventilating inside.

 

I’m actually going to have sex.

 

Plus it is going to be with an actual God!

 

I breathed in trying to get some oxygen to my brain as Harry dispensed of the top of my trousers pushing them down till I moved to sit on my ass so I could wriggle them down my legs.

 

Once my trousers were gone I turned back to Harry.

 

Harry was still on his knees, at a clear height advantage to me.

 

“Can I?” I asked shyly, mimicking to his buttons and zip.

 

He smiled before taking my hand in his, squeezing and then placing it on the top of his jeans.

 

This was amazing; I fumbled trying to get them undone and failing miserably.

 

I knew Harry would be smirking at me. 

 

So I took a breath and tried again, this time I was able to manoeuvre his belt and zip. Then his trousers too were down his hips and pulled to his feet, I quickly chucked them over my shoulder not caring where they landed.

 

I heard a crash and winced as me and Harry fell sideways onto the bed once again.

 

We were both in just our boxers now.

 

I loved the feeling of muscly thighs grating against my own, even his leg and arm hair turned me on as it brushed against me.

 

I heard a deep moan from Harry as I realised I had brushed my hand over him by accident.

 

“Sorry,” I muttered, without really thinking.

 

I cussed myself, the whole point of sex is to turn someone on and to tease them until they shatter into a thousand little pieces.

 

I smirked as I brushed my hand against his cock once again, he moaned as I took him properly in my hand through his boxers.

 

“Is that alright baby?” I asked, slightly concerned, I knew we had covered the basics but I needed assurance for some reason.

 

“That’s amazing,” Harry’s head was flung back as he spoke, he voice coming out in more of a husk than an actual sentence, “You’re amazing.”

 

I smiled, moving my hand more firmly around his penis; even through the boxers I could tell he was rock hard.

 

“You’re pretty amazing too,” I smiled, loving that I could do this to Harry. His breathing was harsh, he was hardly responsive at all, it felt awesome to be able to get him to that vulnerable state.

 

“Well I better prove it to you then.”

 

Harry’s cock was out of my grasp before I could say another word.

 

Then I was on my back looking up at the ceiling until Harry’s face came into view, giving me one firm, demanding and hot kiss.

 

He pulled away grinning as he shimmied down to my boxers.

 

I leaned up on my elbows so I could get a better look.

 

Harry began to kiss my fabric glad thighs.

 

I let my head hit the pillows, rolling it back and fourth in pure happiness.

 

Just his light, tender touches had me going berserk.

 

Before I knew it my boxers were ripped from my thighs.

 

I wanted to feel embarrassed.

 

I should feel ashamed I acknowledged, knowing that Harry was staring at my nude body.

 

But I couldn’t bring myself to feel that way.

 

It wasn’t unpleasant to have him looking me over.

 

No, it was hot. I felt empowered knowing he was checking me out.

 

I wasn’t the greatest item on the planet, but the way Harry was staring at me, I could easily believe I was!

 

“I want you so much Niall!” Harry murmured, still gazing over my naked body.

 

“I want you too Harry,” I smiled, lightly touching some of the curls on the top of his head.

 

He groaned before swiftly grabbing my cock.

 

I jerked at the action, my hips involuntarily lifting off the bed. I couldn’t help it.

 

Harry growled pushing my hips down onto the bed.

 

“Control yourself Nialler,” he laughed, taking the mick out of trying to be dominant.

 

I laughed first at his joke but secondly at the nick name he’d just given me.

 

It was cute, I don’t think anyone has ever called me that before.

 

“I like that name,” I murmured, before he kissed the tip of my penis.

 

I threw my head back onto the pillow, trying to control myself as he kissed up and down the sides of my cock.

 

It felt so good.

 

Then his touch was gone again.

 

“Nialler, Nialler, Nialler,” Harry softly chanted, looking at me seductively.

 

Suddenly I didn’t give a fuck about the nickname; I just wanted those softs lips where they were needed most.

 

“Please Harry,” I murmured leaning up to look him in the eye.

 

Harry nodded rather amused, and then my cock was surrounded in warmth.

 

His mouth was amazing, the way it turned me on was unbelievable, I felt like I was in heaven and hell at the same time.

 

He continued to bounce his head up and down, up and down.

 

He’d occasionally lick my tip and suck, causing me to lift my hips.

 

“Mmmmm Harry please… please,” I moaned.

 

By that point one of my hands was in his hair playing with his curls as I knew how much he liked it.

 

Whilst the other lay awkwardly by my side or was over my eyes while I squirmed in pleasure.

 

I was getting closer but I needed something else, something more!

 

Harry knew that also.

 

“I’ll give you what you want baby,” he said taking his mouth off my aching cock briefly.

 

He reached over me and opened the bed side draw.

 

I didn’t see what he pulled out until he laid them on the bed beside us.

 

A condom and a bottle of lube.

 

My heart started pounding even harder.

 

I was scared.

 

I knew I needed to feel this, I needed Harry.

 

But I was so scared of the pain, what if he ripped me in two?

 

I felt Harry squeeze one of my hands.

 

He was sitting by my feet staring at me.

 

“It’s going to be alright Niall,” he murmured leaning down to kiss me sweetly.

 

I nodded as he leant back once more onto his toes.

 

Harry reached for the bottle of lube.

 

He squeezed a large dollop onto two of fingers, swirling it about to make sure they were covered properly.

 

Then he took the bottle in his hand once more.

 

I was slightly confused for a moment, what else does he need it for.

 

My questions were answered when the nub of the bottle was applied directly to my asshole as Harry lifted my legs apart and bent them simultaneously.

 

I gulped.

 

Harry smiled at me reassuringly as I shivered at the cold lube hitting my hole.

 

It was then I realised I was showing the guy I fancied my ass hole, how awkward!

 

But Harry obviously didn’t feel that way, I watched him work as he spread the lube across the expanse of my hole and the surrounding area.

 

It comforted me to know he was doing his best and would try to take the pain away the best he possibly could.

 

Harry paused.

 

I met his eyes.

 

“Okay?” he asked me, as if it was a form of permission.

 

“Yes,” I barely got the word out.

 

He stroked my thigh reassuringly as he began to push his index finger inside of me.

 

I flinched, quickly trying to move away.

 

This felt wrong, things weren’t meant to go up a person’s ass.

 

But at the same time the idea of Harry fucking me there, had my heart going one hundred miles per hour inside my chest. 

 

“It’s alright,” Harry assured me, rubbing my legs quickly.

 

I nodded.

 

Don’t be a baby!

 

Harry continued to push his first finger in until his knuckle hit my bum.

 

I tried to move my ass a little just to get used to the unusual feeling.

 

Yes it did hurt and was extremely uncomfortable but just having Harry’s finger up me made me feel more attached to him.

 

Harry twirled and swirled his finger around for a while giving me a little time to get used to the feeling.

 

Once it was a little more comfortable, I looked for Harry’s free hand and grabbed it, squeezing it tightly.

 

Harry understood and began to pull the finger out.

 

It was a relief until two fingers were suddenly trying to prod and poke to get inside of me.

 

I scrunched my eyes closed, trying to keep my breathing steady as the second finger filled my hole as well.

 

I might have cut off the blood supply going to Harry’s hand but he didn’t seem to mind, just muttering reassuring, sweet words as he smiled lovingly at me.

 

He began to ‘scissor’ his fingers.

 

It was painful, but at the same time I couldn’t help how my hips lifted off the bed obviously longing for more.

 

It was a weird sensation but as Harry used his fingers to stretch me, I tried my best to relax and enjoy myself.

 

After all my first time could only happen once! It was happening with the perfect guy, in the most amazing moment so I just needed to smile and bear the pain for the joy it brought as well.

 

Harry took his hand out of mine after a little time, instead putting it around my cock. I smiled at what I’d lost because of what I’d gained. He began to move his hand up and down ever so slowly, helping distract me as he stretched me even further and when he added the third in it was hardly noticeable because of the way he was making my cock ache.

 

“How are you doing?” Harry asked after a while.

 

He had been stretching me for a while now and I knew it was about time we moved on.

 

“I’m alright,” I breathed out as Harry removed his fingers.

 

He wiped them a little on the covers, before coming to straddle my waist, leaning down to peer into my eyes.

 

I shuddered at how perfect all this was.

 

“Are you sure you want to?” Harry asked me.

 

It was weird on the one hand it felt like he was just asking me any other normal question, but it also felt like he was looking into my very soul, warming it up and making it feel happy.

 

“Yes,” I made myself answer clearly before we kissed exchanging tongues for a moment.

 

“You’re so special,” Harry murmured as he took one of my hands and brought it up to cup his face, looking as if he savoured every single moment.

 

“You’re an angel,” I murmured as I leaned up to kiss him softly.

 

Harry smiled.

 

I smiled.

 

The world was smiling at us and our perfect little bubble of happiness.

 

“Are you ready?” Harry asked me.

 

We’d been going at it for a while and we were both ready for some kind of release.

 

I grinned, kissing him as a form of a yes.

 

He slowly pulled up until he was sitting up, still straddling me, his legs tightly clinched around my own.

 

I admired his body and his movements as he reached behind him for the bottle of lube and the condom.

 

“Harry?” I asked as he reached for the condom.

 

“Yes baby?” he replied immediately.

 

“You don’t have to use a condom, I trust you,” I smiled.

 

Harry seemed to falter for a minute before he began to undo the wrapper.

 

My eyebrows creased.

 

I was confused now.

 

Harry quickly applied the condom, rolling it down his hard, throbbing cock effortlessly.

 

“Niall,” Harry began, looking down ever so slightly, “I love the fact you trust me with your body.. and your mind.. but I want to take care of you and responsible people wear a condom.. I want to protect you from everything. I don’t have anything I assure you… but I just feel like I should wear one,” Harry shrugged as he concluded his shy speech.

 

I smiled.

 

That was so sweet.

 

Who knew he could form such perfect words for someone as ordinary as myself.

 

“Thank you for caring about me,” I nodded.

 

Harry reached for the lube and began applying it to his penis over the condom.

 

I couldn’t help but stare.

 

I was so horny in this moment; it felt like I’d been waiting forever to cum.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked as he moved over me between my bent legs.

 

“For you yes,” I answered.

 

Harry smiled as he ever so slowly moved his hand down between us to take his penis in hand.

 

His movements were so exact and precise that I shuddered when I finally felt his penis pressed against my hole.

 

Harry took one of my hands in his, our fingers became intertwined just like ours tongues. I knew Harry was trying to distract me and that was perfectly fine with me!

 

I groaned loudly into Harry’s mouth as I felt Harry’s penis push against my hole for the first time.

 

I felt it pucker and then slowly let Harry in.

 

I moaned at the pain.

 

I squeezed Harry’s hand as tightly as I could.

 

Harry moved further and further inside of me as we kissed passionately.

 

I moved my legs apart slightly, wanting to give him as much room as he needed.

 

It hurt like hell.

 

In fact it was worse than that; it was like scorching fire exploding inside of me.

 

But at the same time, it felt new and different. It was exciting.

 

It was like a foreign body in my hole and I loved it as well as detested it.

 

Although it hurt I needed more.

 

Harry hadn’t moved since he had filled me completely.

 

“Harry,” I murmured, half in pain, half in pleasure.

 

“I know baby,” Harry brought our entwined hands up to brush some of my stray hairs out of my face.

 

“You’re doing so well baby,” he smiled as if he was having to concentrate.

 

I knew it was hard on him to hold back for so long and I wanted to be able to make him feel pleasure too.

 

“Move… please Harry!” I moaned lightly.

 

He just nodded, squeezing my hand as his hips started to thrust forward slowly.

 

The pain was intense.

 

But I knew there must be some form of pleasure at the end.

 

We continued to kiss and Harry kept moving his hips against my own, allowing his penis to thrust in and out of my hole.

 

I knew he wasn’t giving me his all because it was my first time, but I needed to feel all of him.

 

I shifted slightly and then my legs were wrapped around his waist.

 

Harry groaned above me, as our bodies became even more intimately connected.

 

“Son of –“ Harry started.

 

The pain was like the clouds in the sky, you can only see clouds for a while but eventually the sun will appear.

 

I began to whimper as Harry thrusted in once again.

 

This time I allowed my hips to reciprocate.

 

It was his turn to moan this time!

 

“Eughhh,” Harry muttered as he pounded into me.

 

Our kisses were becoming more and more feverish.

 

We both knew where this was going and we both wanted it badly.

 

“Come on baby,” Harry murmured as he untangled our hands and grasped my cock between our two bodies instead.

 

“MMMMMMMMM,” I made a sound that was frankly animalistic.

 

Harry seemed to love it, just thrusting into me even harder.

 

“I’m close,” Harry whimpered, as I rubbed his back soothingly.

 

“Me too,” I found it hard to get the words out, especially when Harry’s hand was around my aching dick.

 

“I’m gunna-“ Harry thrusts began to become sloppy, his face was contorting in pleasure as if he was about to slow down. But his hand was working even faster on me; he wanted us to cum together.

 

That filled me with something special.

 

“Lets – cu – togeth-,” that’s all the words I could get out before Harry run his thumb over my tip and I was gone.

 

I was in space, floating around in pure joy and pleasure. Never had I felt something like this before, my whole body felt like jelly as I shivered at the chills and shocks running through my body.

 

This was incredible, it was like flying.

 

My only sense of reality was when I heard Harry shout my name as he came, seconds after I had.

 

I felt his cum fill my insides.

 

I felt Harry as he collapsed on top of my body.

 

Our lips pressed together.

 

This was perfect.

 

This was my little piece of heaven.

 

Our little bubble of happiness.

 

For the first time in my life I felt complete.


	21. Sitting Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not even nearly over yet! promise!:)

Niall POV  
“Are you okay baby?” Harry lifted his head to look into my eyes, I noticed his hair was almost dripping with sweat.   
“Yeah,” I quietly panted, trying to cover up my quick breathing still trying to catch my breath.  
Harry lifted arm so he could gently caress my face.  
“You were amazing,” he murmured.  
“You too,” I agreed as I lightly grazed my fingers up his back.  
Harry moaned as he rubbed his nose against my neck.  
“I’m gunna pull out babe,” he murmured bringing his eyes up to meet mine once again.  
I leaned up to capture Harrys lips with my own as he ever so carefully pulled out of me.  
I gasped at the sudden emptiness I felt.   
Harry smiled as he fell down onto the bed beside me, utterly spent.  
I smiled as he immediately pulled my body to his, so I could fall asleep on top of his chest. Harry’s hand found its way to my hair as I pulled the duvet on top of us.  
Tonight was perfect.

I woke up to crisp white sheets; the sun was streaming through the curtains. I couldn’t help but smile. I felt like I’d been turned inside out but it felt good, I turned over onto my backs and spread my legs out feeling a sensational burn go through my thighs.  
I clenched my ass cheeks as I remembered the way Harry had touched me. I slowly moved my finger slowly from my lips to my waist to my thighs reminiscing about last night.  
That was when I noticed Harry wasn’t beside me.   
Where was he?  
Maybe he was making us a romantic breakfast. My heart melted at the thought, he was adorable.  
I lay back on the pillows waiting for my man to appear.  
I still couldn’t believe I got to call Harry my boyfriend.  
He was my boyfriend.  
I smiled and gazed up to the ceiling thinking about him.  
A while later I realised Harry hadn’t come back to bed.  
Where was my sexy, gorgeous man?  
I slowly got out of bed, stretching my muscles as I moved.  
I had a weird sense of longing as I moved. I needed a cuddle and kiss from my man.  
I liked being able to call him mine.  
I grinned to myself as I walked out to the kitchen.  
Louis was sitting at the breakfast bar eating cereal out of the packet.  
“Morning Lou,” I muttered as I made my way over to the kettle.  
I was in definite need of caffeine!  
“Whoa,” I heard the sound come from Louis before a crash and a splutter.  
I looked round to Louis lying on the floor covered in his concoction of cereal and milk from the packet.  
“What?” I asked utterly confused at this point.  
I honestly do believe at times that Louis is actually crazy.  
“Put some clothes on you idiot, I don’t wanna see your Irish potato!”   
I squeaked as I looked down, realising my state of undress.  
“Shit Louis sorry, I’m not used to sleeping naked, I normally just role out of bed in my boxers and go straight to the kitchen. I didn’t think mate I’m really sorry,” I apologised profusely as Louis’s face began to turn into a smile.  
“Chill mate I don’t mind, it was just a shock!” Louis laughed as he got up off the floor, pulling his t-shirt off that had the most crap covering it.  
“Oh okay then, I’m just gunna go cover up,” I assured him as I made a swift exit out of the kitchen.  
How embarrassing!  
I put my face into my hands shaking my head as soon as I was out of sight.  
I am an utter idiot!  
I quickly changed into a t-shirt and joggers before making my way out to the kitchen once again.  
Louis had found another box of random cereal to munch on and the kettle was just boiling. Perfect!  
I made my way over to the kettle and poured my hot drink, holding it close to my body as I went to sit down next to Lou.  
“So how was it last night?”  
I spluttered up some of my drink at Louis’s blunt question.  
I looked around anxiously, trying to think of something to say.  
“I thought Harry would have already told you,” I murmured taking another warm sip of my coffee.  
“Harry?” Louis confused face startled me, “I haven’t seen him since yesterday.”  
“But I thought he’d gone out for food or something, he wasn’t there when I woke up this morning,” my eyes deflated as I spoke.  
Where was he?  
“Hang on,” Louis stood up looking me straight in the eye, “You’re saying Harry isn’t in the bedroom?”  
“No he isn’t, I woke up alone and thought maybe he was making us breakfast and when he didn’t appear I figured maybe he’d gone to pick us some up instead.”  
I sat back in my chair, my shoulders drooping considerably.  
Last night had been the best night of my life and I wanted Harry to be here this morning to share my excitement over last night.  
I couldn’t believe he’d leave me like that.  
“Maybe he did,” Louis tried to reason, “Maybe he’s gone to pick something up and he got caught in a queue.”  
I didn’t agree with Louis’s logic for a second.  
Harry would surely know how important it was for him to be with me this morning.  
I couldn’t believe it.  
Did he not enjoy last night?  
Had he left early this morning so he wouldn’t have to face me and tell me the truth?  
A million thoughts ran through my head in a matter of seconds.  
“Babe I think we need to sit you down properly,” Louis whispered as he guided me off the stool and onto the nearest sofa.  
“I’m sure he’ll be back soon babe, look I’m just gunna check with the other boys that they haven’t seen him, you relax here with your coffee okay?” he murmured as he grabbed a blanket off the chair beside me and drooped it over me.  
I stared into space once Louis had left me.  
But I heard Louis’s harsh bellows of ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’ as he I presumed, talked to Zayn or Liam on the phone.  
I tried to listen to the rest of their conversation. I understood the most part and concluded that no one had a clue. Zayn and Liam were going to look for him whilst Louis stayed here with me.  
“Poor guy” was the last thing I heard Louis mutter down the phone before he appeared in front of me once more.  
“Want to watch some TV?” he beamed.  
I didn’t want Louis’s sympathies, but I didn’t want to hurt his feelings either. He hadn’t asked for him flatmate to disappear or for him to be left with his blubbering, sad boyfriend.  
We sat for a good two hours watching absolute crap! But it was far better than the alternative.  
I didn’t want to think about Harry right now, I needed to hold myself together.  
Me and Louis sat in silence eating lunch.  
The atmosphere was depressing but I couldn’t find the will to help lift the mood.   
I felt empty.  
“Babe you do know everything will be okay right?” Louis asked, looking up from his sandwich, “It’s probably just a huge misunderstanding.”  
I couldn’t help but want to disagree.  
This wasn’t a misunderstanding. What could be misunderstood or misinterpreted.   
We’d already checked, he wasn’t in the library at uni or any of his favourite cafes. Nor was he in A&E or a prison cell. It had wrenched at my heart to hear Louis checking down the phone that he hadn’t been in an accident or been arrested, but it had to be done.   
My afternoon was very much like my morning.  
Depressing.  
Heart breaking.  
Louis bless his heart stayed with me the whole time, cuddling me and telling me everything would be fine. He even attempted to make pancakes for me. The results were disastrous but he cheered me up a little.  
By seven I was ready to call it a night.  
The heart ache I was feeling was somehow draining me.   
I needed to sleep and think things through.  
“Everything will be better in the morning babe!” Louis assured me cheerily as he opened the door to what was supposed to be my and Harry’s bedroom.  
I felt like a child the way Louis was having to comfort and assist me; but I couldn’t help it.  
I froze almost as soon as we entered the room.  
I immediately saw the remincents of last night.  
Boxer shorts were threw on the floor, the duvet covers looked tussled and used. The bottle of lube on the side made my insides ache.  
How could we go from such pure ecstasy and happiness to this depressing pit of hell, all in one night?  
I felt cheated.  
I crawled into the bed, feeling slightly better as Louis draped the duvet over me and turned off the light.  
At least in the dark I couldn’t see everything that reminded me of Harry.  
“I’ll see you in the morning Ni, everything will be better then,” Louis murmured once again as he made to leave the room.  
I sat up quickly.  
I suddenly felt like Id come to my first logical thought of the entire day.  
I grabbed Louis’s hand so he would stay and listen.  
“No Lou,” I paused, “I can’t keep sitting here rejected, if Harry isn’t back by the morning then I’m leaving and going home.”


	22. Cue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy:)

I woke up to empty sheets. I sighed contemplating the hours I’d tossed and turned. It felt so strange and unnatural to be lying there by myself. I had mulled over the fact that only twenty four hours ago we had been making passionate love. It saddened me.

I missed Harry so much and I just wanted him to come home to me. I’d spent hours lying there, in Harry’s bed trying to work out what had gone wrong, how I had scared him off. But I still didn’t get it.

It hurt inside to come to the conclusion that I had. This morning I was leaving. Ferry’s left from the port every day and I could easily get one and be home for dinner. I didn’t want to leave this cosy place I had come to know as home, but my heart ached at the thought of staying here moping for someone who obviously couldn’t get themselves in line enough to stay with me. I wont waste my time; or my heart. I need to move on. I have to leave this flat and the memories it holds behind.

Even if my heart is going to physically breaking, I have no choice but to move on.

Harry POV

“Harry I don’t understand what the problem is! You’re his boyfriend and you had sex! There’s nothing strange or irregular about that!”

My head hurt as I lay on Siobhan’s sofa in a ball, trying to close my ears to her ranting and raving. 

At first she had been sympathetic to my feelings and had done her best to comfort me the best she obviously had enough.

“I’ve met Niall and he’s great! You’re great together! You’re being a childish idiot!”

I winced as she shouted his name. I remembered moaning his name as I had cum in him, my head had been resting in between his shoulder and neck. It was one of the best experiences of my life. I hadn’t been able to get Niall’s moans and sobs of my name out of my head.

He was perfect in every way possible. I loved him.

But that was why I had to get out of there. I wasn’t used to these sorts of feelings. They were so immense. 

I simply don’t understand how people in love cope every day.

That was the problem. I’m in love. I love Niall.

But I shouldn’t. Yes we were boyfriend and boyfriend but we’d never known each other a matter of days. How could I love him? And furthermore how do people cope with these emotions.

As soon as I had entered Niall, I knew instantly I loved him. The way he had clasped his legs round my waist and moaned delightful little whimpers set me on fire. I could still feel his tightness and the way his skin connected and glided over mine.

I just don’t understand what I am meant to do now. I feel so guilty. Niall shouldn’t have woken up alone, I shouldn’t have left him like that. 

But I panicked, that was my only excuse. 

I just couldn’t get over the fact that Niall was going to be gone in a matter of days. 

Then where would I be? I can I survive only seeing Niall once every couple of months. If I let my heart keep going like this I might die.

“You obviously like each other OTHERWISE YOU WOULDN’T HAVE FUCKED!” I came back to a sharp reality. Siobhan was shouting at me again.

“It’s not that simple,” I murmured, 

“Why not? I don’t understand Harry, it’s SIMPLE!”

I could hear her badgering on but I wasn’t listening.

In the end I simply gave up, I stood up to catch her attention.

“ITS NOT SIMPLE OKAY?! I LOVE HIM SIOBHAN, I FUCKING LOVE HIM,” I fell back onto the sofa, tears were beginning to fall from my eyes, and I felt her hand stroking my shoulder in a comforting gesture, “I cant let myself fall even deeper than I already have. I don’t understand what we are, what we can be! We live on different pieces of land for fucks sake!” I sobbed into my arm sleeve. 

I felt utterly confused.

“Harry,” Siobhan sighed, I realised she was trying to pull me up so that I was facing her, “Love isn’t simple hun, its never is! It’s the best god damn thing, but it also eats you up!” She was holding my hands, stroking my fingers with her thumbs. “Don’t give up on love Harry, it doesn’t come around very often and when it does you’ve just got to give yourself to it and go with flow!” 

I was still sobbing, I knew everything she was saying made sense, but I still didn’t understand how our situation would ever work.

“Don’t let geography be a part in your relationship! There’s only some water and grass between you! That’s all, everything else is your insecurities and worries! You are both better than letting fucking geographical issues ruin your relationship! If you want Niall you’ve got to fight for him!” At this point Siobhan was shaking my hands with passion, trying to instil what she was saying within me, trying to make me understand.

“You’re one of my best friends Harry and I want to see you smiling. Niall makes you smile, you’ve just got to get past your memories and shit and you’ll be happy!! NIALL MAKES YOU HAPPY SO BLODDY FIGHT FOR HIM YOU IDIOT!” 

I smiled as she finished her little speech. To be fair it was very moving. But more to the point it put everything in perfect harmony.

It didn’t matter that Niall lived in a different country, we could do long-distance! Of course I would do that for him and me, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened in my life! I cant let that slip away so I get into some kind of cloudy pit once again.

We could do it.

Together.

Niall POV

I was crying.

How pathetic am I? I’d only been in Cardiff for a few days but it meant something to me.

It was hurting immensely to leave it behind.

To leave everything and anything behind actually.

I’d cried as I packed my bag this morning. 

Louis had tried to help and make it less painful but there wasn’t much he could do. Just the sight of a pair of his boxers and trousers had me crying for gods sake!

I actually felt like throwing up when I stepped into the kitchen and Louis pulled out one of the chairs exactly where I remembered me and Harry passionately kissing, feeling and touching.

Leaving the flat was the worst. Louis was giving me a lift to the train station but he was patient in letting me move at my pace, so I didn’t start balling all over again.

Louis had mentioned Zayn and Liam had wanted to come say goodbye, but he had warned them off saying it was probably not a good idea. In a way this upset me further, but on the other hand I didn’t want to darken their day with my obvious miseries.

Once we entered the train station every happened so quick.

Louis helped me with my bags.

I bought my train ticket.

We found my platform.

We sat down.

The train came.

I almost had a heart attack as it came bustling into the peaceful station. I had been in my own sad, little world.

“Well good luck mate, I hope I’ll see you sometime,” Louis said it like he had no idea what to say. 

He was trying his best bless him.

“Thank you for everything Louis,” I moved in for a hug as we stood up from the bench.

The train wouldn’t be leaving the station for five minutes so we had time.

“I’m..,” Louis stopped, as if he was trying to work out how best to put something, “I’m.. I’m sorry you’re having to go through this Niall, you don’t deserve it.”

I smiled and hugged him again. This boy made everything feel slightly better, so I was glad I could now consider him a true friend.

“You’re a good guy Louis,” I smiled at him as I picked up my bags and placed it onto the train.

“I try!” Louis boasted cheekily.

I sighed.

I would miss this.

“Good bye Louis,” I said, stepping onto the train.

“Bye Ni,” Louis smiled. 

I could tell that the smile was forced. 

But that was to be expected I suppose.

I found my seat quickly and plonked down on the comfy chair.

I was facing the station and for some reason it really hurt.

It was like as the train started, I knew I was going to see everything flying by me. Everything that had come to matter to me in the passing days.

I stared straight ahead of me, waiting for the train to move.

I had already decided I would have to close my eyes when I did it was too painful.

It felt like forever as I stared into space, but in reality it was probably only thirty seconds before I heard a loud banging beside me.

“NIALL!!” I turned swiftly at the loud noise coming from the window next to me. I jumped as I saw Harry standing there.

There was glass between us.

I gasped.

I could feel it between us.

What do I do?

I looked around quickly. 

Fellow passengers were staring at me.

“NIALL GET OFF THE TRAIN NOW!”

I guess that’s my cue…


	23. Work

Niall POV

“NIALL… NIALL PLEASE!” 

I thrust my head into my hands.

What am I meant to do?

I pulled at my hair, maybe if I pulled and pulled I’d get some kind of clarity.

“NIALL DON’T DO THIS!” 

Harry’s banging on the window. 

People are looking.

“Maybe you should go talk to him lad,” someone suggested from behind me.

I sighed.

“NIALL!”

Harry POV

I continued shouting and banging. 

What else could I do?

I knew he was confused by how I had behaved. But I needed to talk to Niall, and explain. 

We both deserved that.  
“Doors closing,” I heard from some monotone machine.

No

I wasn’t letting him get away from me.

This was my chance; my opportunity to be happy and I wasn’t going to throw that away.

It was like I went into auto mode. I run to the nearest door.

My hair flicked into my eyes.

I batted the wispy bits away as I pushed myself closer and closer to that door. 

I was going to get there.

I was getting nearer.

Yes I was going to make it.

Yes 

I almost smiled as the prospect of holding Niall.

I’m going to do it.

I’m going to tell him I love him.

We’re going to do this.

We’re getting closer.

Yes

I’m gunna make it

The smile on my face faltered as I got closer.

I wasn’t going to make it.

The red light was flashing.

Bam.

The doors closed in front of my face.

My mouth fell open.

I felt like I was frozen.

My head was throbbing with hurt and pain.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip as my head fell back.

I felt numb.

What was I supposed to do now?

I felt the wind hit my front as the train sped away from me.

Niall.

It felt like everything happy and positive within me was suddenly pulled away from my body.

I turned around.

I needed to be alone.

I quickly noticed a small corner by the edge of the brick station.

I ran in that direction.

I don’t care if its shameful for a guy to be running and crying.

I didn’t care.

I needed to be by myself.

I almost moaned in pain as I made it to my safe haven.

I was away from prying eyes.

I could be by myself.

I hit my head against the brick wall, not even noticing the searing pain on my forehead.

I turned around, letting the tears over take me as I fell against the wall, falling down it to the floor.

My head’s in my hands. 

I feel like I could drown from the amount of tears coming from my eyes.

I sobbed and sobbed.

I honestly had no idea what to do now.

What could I do? I hadn’t told him how I really felt.

As I’d driven here, I’d imagined how we’d make it work. We could do it. I wanted to try so much.

I had such strong feelings for him, emotions that I’d never felt before. 

I wanted to see where it could go.

My head fell back against the wall, I cried as I closed my eyes dreaming that he was here with me.

“Niall,” I whispered.

It felt so right on my lips.

To say the words brought the most amount of happiness to me that I’d ever experienced. But it also made me feel empty, like I’d never connect with the world again. 

I tried to clean my watery nose on my jumper, clearing my eyes of the tears that wouldn’t stop falling.

“Harry?” 

I froze in place. 

That voice was so familiar. It was Irish, like soft melted honey.

I snapped my neck around to where the voice came from.

I let out a sort of cough as I saw him standing there in front of me. 

“You’re here?” I whispered, almost as if I was questioning myself. 

Maybe I was seeing things.

“Yes,” Niall crouched down beside me, taking my cheek in his hand, “I’m really here.”

I smiled, almost choking on my own mouth as Niall lips got closer and closer to my own.

“Really?” I tried to smile through my tears.

Then Niall’s lips were on mine. It felt like heaven. I’d never felt like anything had been so right in my life before. I moved my hands to his beautiful, soft hair.

I groaned into his mouth, as his tongue licked my lips and slipped into my mouth.

This was so right.

I almost meowed like a cat when Niall began to pull away.

I watched as Niall sat down beside me and pulled me into his arms, so I could nestle my face into Niall’s chest.

This was perfection.

We sat there for a while in peace, listening to the trains go back and forth into and out of the station. 

“Why did you run Harry?” 

I stiffened.

“Becau-,” I stuttered, “Because I couldn’t handle how that night made me feel about you.”

I heard Niall sigh above me.

“I never realised I could fe-feel like that and it terrified me.”

“But why run from me Harry? Have you got any idea what that did to me?” Niall sounded hurt.

I hated that.

“I’m so so sorry Niall,” the tears began to fall again, “I was selfish, I couldn’t handle it.”

I hiccupped as I apologised.

“I just sorry Niall, please forgive me?”

I tuned to Niall, looking into his eyes, praying for forgiveness.

“Harry,” he began, “Harry you know I’ll forgive you,” emotions overtook me as I gasped, hugging him so tight.

“Thank you thank you thank you Niall,” I whispered into his t-shirt.

“I know this is hard Harry, but I’ve never experienced anything like this either!” He grasped my cheeks in his hands, so our eyes met. “We’ve talked about this before. Can’t we work it out together as a couple?”

Niall’s eyes were so bright with hope. 

I smiled leaning in to kiss him again.

“Yes, please let’s do that.”

Niall chuckled as we hugged our bodies together. 

I placed my hand in front of my face, so he’d place his in mine. 

I smiled as our fingers entwined together.

“Together?” I asked, gripping his hand.

I felt Niall nod and I knew he was grinning. 

“Together.”

We stayed there for a while.

It felt nice just to lay together.

 

Niall POV

I was so happy everything was sorted.

We were meant to be together, I knew that for sure.

When I saw Harry at the train window I was so confused. But when I saw his run, my heart felt like it was ripped in two. Then I knew I had to do something and I found myself running off the train.

When I couldn’t see Harry immediately I feared the worst.

But then I saw him running behind the station.

I gave him a minute.

I had needed to sort myself out first.

But when I had seen him crying his eyes out, everything was clear as crystal.

We would make this work. 

\---

It felt so good when we finally got home.

The ride in Sophie had been fun, we’d laughed at each other as we sang along old 1970’s hits.

I made Harry carry my bag back up to the flat. It was heavy and I had carried it all the way to the station, so he owed me big time!

I thanked god I remembered to grab my bag as I dashed off the train.

My mum would not be too happy if I returned home without anything but myself. 

Not that I ever wanted to go back there but still!

I mentioned to Harry that I wondered what Louis would say when we turned up together.

He laughed and agreed.

We knew his reaction would be interesting, that’s for sure!

Harry let us in to the flat, hugging me to him as we walked.

Everything was good.

Even as the door opened, I could feel Louis throwing himself at the two of us.

Immediately the questions started.

“Where have you been Harry?”

“What the fuck happened to you?!”

“I have been so fucked up, how could you do this to me?”

I couldn’t help but laugh at his quick questions.

I was so happy to home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think:)


	24. Silent Thoughts

Niall POV:

The rest of the day was fun.

The boys came round and we had a sofa day.

What could I complain about? I spent my afternoon wrapped up in Harry’s arms, grinning at how warm and right it felt.

It made me laugh when I would notice each of the boys smiling and occasionally grinning at us. 

Yes Louis being the immature one, would sometimes make rude gestures; but nothing was going to ruin my smile. It was pinned on my face all day.

When we got hungry, Zayn took no time in shouting out the pizza number! Honestly it was incredible how quick he could recite it! Pizza was obviously part of his regular diet! I knew we were going to be great friends!

We laughed and ordered a pizza each, Harry and I opted to share to a large.

The boys cooed at us when Harry fed me a slice of pizza, before licking around my lips where I’d left bits of cheese and sauce! Sue me if I eat like a pig! Food is made for eating right!

The rest of the evening was fun, when we started getting chilly, Liam went on the search for duvets and sleeping bags. Soon enough the floor was covered in blankets and pillows!

Harry and I opted to share a sleeping bag. It was cute.

As the sleeping bag was only really meant for one, I had to basically lie on top of him.

I did notice a few cheeky looks from him but I ignored him! I was not getting hard with all Harry’s friends around us!

Talk about embarrassing!

The horror movie we watched next was terrifying. I curled up against Harry, hiding my face.

“Aww little Niall is scared,” Louis cooed in our direction.

“No I’m not,” I yawned.

“Course not! That’s why your nose is practically in Harry’s arm pit!”

The boys laughed, whilst Harry cursed at Louis.

“You moron!” Harry huffed.

“He’s mean,” I whispered in Harry’s ear.

I felt Harry smile against my cheek.

“You’re cute,” Harry murmured in my ear.

I shivered.

“Is that all I am?” I placed my hand on his hip, slowly rubbing my thumb against his skin.

“No,” Harry muttered, his voice sounding strained as he placed his lips against my neck, “Your beautiful, sexy, funny, kind and most importantly drop dead gorgeous with chocolate sauce and cherries on top!” 

Harry kissed me after each compliment before turning and grinning at me.

I smiled back, snuggling into his chest once more.

Screw Louis.

I wasn’t giving this up for anything!

“You two really are incredibly adorable you know?!” Zayn exclaimed, as he reached for another slice of cheesy pizza.

“Thanks,” we both said at the same time.

“How’s it going to work when you go home to Ireland then Niall?” Liam asked.

I shook my head a little, “I’m not really sure to be honest, we haven’t talked about it,” I muttered uncomfortably, looking at Harry sideways.

“Oh,” Liam replied, now it was awkward!

“We’ll work it out!” Harry spoke up.

I turned to look at him properly, “Really?”

“Yes,” he grinned at me, “I won’t lose you because of anything!”

“What about a huge tonne of freezing cold Irish water?” I teased.

“I’d manage,” he grinned at me.

“How old are you again Niall?” Zayn asked, bursting our cute little bubble.

“Seventeen why?”

“Oh so you’ll be going uni next September then?”

“Yeah I guess, if I don’t fuck up my grades!” I joked. 

Secretly I really wanted to go to university. My family were from a working class background and I knew it would mean the world to my mum if both of her son’s had attended university. Greg had come out with a first class degree, and I was desperate for my mum to be as proud of me as she was of him on the day of his graduation. 

I felt Harry squeeze my arm in comfort, “ You’ll make it! I know you will!”

“Thanks babe,” I whispered.

“So where about are you looking at going then? You must have to hand in applications soon?” Liam asked.

“Well yeah I actually would like to come to England to study! There’s so many great universities!” I tried to hide my excitement at the thought of going to a world class university.

“So not Wales then?” Harry whispered cheekily in my ear, “Cardiff’s a pretty good university, it’s a Russell Group!”

I laughed, “Who knows where I’ll end up I haven’t made any decisions yet!”

“Enough boring talk!” Louis suddenly jumped up in his sleeping bag, “Niall you’ll ace your exams that I know for sure, apply to Cardiff, get in and then you and Harry can live happily ever after!” He finished his passionate speech by throwing his hands in the air before flinging himself onto the nearest sofa, “Now fuck off everybody, I want to sleep!”

We all giggled, saying how we were going to start calling Louis ‘grumpy Lou’.

“If you call me that I will throw someone in the pond,” Louis muttered in a half aware, half trance state.

“Okay bed time baby,” Harry moaned, trying pick and push me up at the same time.

I refused, snuggling into his body.

“But I’m cosy!”

“And in the morning it’ll feel like you’ve slept on a stone mattress so up you get hot buns!”

I huffed as I managed to stand up in the sleeping bag.

Harry may have deported but it was warm as anything and I wasn’t giving up my comfy state for no one.

I began hopping towards the bedroom, making sure not to slip in my sleeping bag.

“Night guys,” I yelled as I made my out of the room after Harry.

“Night wankers,” I heard Zayn say back.

Legend. 

Once we were nice and cosy under Harry’s duvet, he pulled me closer so we were chest to chest. 

I stared into his eyes. The colours took my breathe away. 

“Thank you,” I whispered.

“For what?”

“Making me feel things I never thought possible,” I replied, I meant every word I said.

Harry laughed, “Glad I could please you,” he smirked.

I frowned.

“Not just in that way you idiot,” I rolled my eyes, before placing my hand on his chest where his heart would be, “For introducing me to what love really is,” I muttered the last part.

“You really love me?” Harry breathe caught in his throat as he talked.

I nodded in reply, no words were needed; my feelings were evident.

“I love you too Niall, thank you for doing the same for me I- I” he stuttered, “I never realised it was possible to have feelings like I do for you. I thought all that stuff was just in fairy tale stories but every time I look at you I just look deeper and deeper into your eyes. It’s like they hold me and I couldn’t let go even if I wanted to.”

I smiled, leaning in to place a sweet, light kiss on his lips.

We snuggled down after that, my head rested on Harry’s outstretched arm, he held me close to him like I was more precious the Queen or some other extravagant person! 

Harry fell asleep quickly, but even while unconscious his arms still automativally held me when I made the slightest move, not wanting to let me go. 

I wondered what we were going to do as Harry slept beside me.

Yes I had gotten off the train today.

But I was supposed to be going home tomorrow anyway. Just the mere thought depressed me.

I hadn’t said anything to Harry, not wanting to wreck the time we had left together.

I had no idea what would happen when I went home.

Home?

It was strange that that home didn’t even really feel like home anymore, it was just a place that lived in my memories. 

Yes there were lovely memories of me, Greg and Mum. But I involuntarily shivered as I remembered the name callings, the harsh brushing of shoulders against my own.

I didn’t want to go back to that. I was accepted here.

I was loved here.

How could we make this work?

I wanted so badly to be with Harry, but there were still months and months before I went to university.

What if I fucked up and didn’t get in altogether? Me and Harry would never be together then.

How could we survive so long apart?

Would Harry wait for me?

Just the thought of Harry writhing up against another person had me almost crying.

What were we going to do?

I lay beside Harry silently crying as I thought about our options.


	25. Never The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT :D Enjoy!!

Niall POV

“Stay safe beautiful,” Harry whispered in my ear as we hugged once again.

We’d left the flat only two or three hours ago maybe, but I must have embraced Harry at least fifty times since then. 

“I will,” I murmured, staring into my gorgeous boyfriends eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re going,” Harry’s eyes were filled with tears. I silently prayed I could hold myself together until I was gone, I didn’t want Harry to see me that way.

“I know,” I tried to smile, “I had the best time.”

“Me too,” Harry nodded, stroking my cheek lovingly; “I wouldn’t have changed it for the world.”

“ME NEITHER,” Louis announced from behind them, “HUG ME!”

Harry and I laughed, bringing Louis into their embrace.

“Thanks for letting me stay Louis.”

“You don’t need to thank me, we had a great time!” Louis smiled, fluffing my hair with his hand.

There was a few moments of silence, before Louis broke it.

“Alright, I’m gunna give you guys a few minutes,” Louis broke away from our hug and began to walk away, “but I expect to see you very soon Niall!” he said, turning around and pointing at me expressively.

I nodded, before turning back to Harry.

“You’ll come see me in Ireland?” 

Harry grinned, “Of course! I’ve got a reading week next month, so you know where I will be,” he winked.

“Oh where’s that?” I asked stupidly, playing along.

Harry leaned into me, until his lips caressed my ear. 

I shivered.

“In your bed.”

I bit my lip, just imagining what that would be like.

“That sounds good,” I agreed.

“And you’ll come to Cardiff?”

I nodded immediately, “Easter holidays definitely!”

“I can’t wait,” Harry grinned, squeezing my sides.

I caught the bright red letters, as I turned my head.

“I better go,” I sighed.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded.

“Thanks for coming with me.”  
“I wasn’t gunna let you get on that train like you were yesterday, I want to see you off properly!”

“Well it was sweet of you.”

“This has given me an idea you know,” Harry smirked.

“What?”

“Seeing all this sea and sand makes me want to take you for a break away to the seaside,” he smiled, “sea…sand…candy floss…fun fairs…sunbathing on the beach…small swimming trunks!” he grinned twirling my fingers between his.

I grinned at his idea, he really was a sweetheart.

“I’d love that.”

Harry smiled back, before closing his eyes and brushing his sleeves across his face.

His eyes were turning red with tears.

“You’d better go before I turn into a right mess,” he laughed.

“Okay,” I nodded, getting ready for the hardest moment of my life so far, “I love you,” I whispered, taking Harry’s face in my hands, looking into his amazing eyes, before kissing him with all the passion I could muster.

Harry kissed me back for a while.

It was a perfect moment.

Beautiful. 

Harry pulled away slightly, resting his forehead on my own.

“I love you too,” he whispered, playing with hands, stroking my skin lovingly.

We still both had our eyes shut, I didn’t want this moment to end.

But its got to.

“Harry,” I murmured, pulling away from his ever so slightly, “I’m gunna go before I start crying. I’ll call you when I get back to Ireland!”

Harry nodded before kissing me once more.

“I love you,” Harry said as I picked up my bags.

“I love you too,” I smiled as I took my hand from his.

It already felt terrible to not be touching his at all.

“Bye,” I whispered as I began to walk towards the gangway of the boat.

I was walking backwards, still looking at Harry.

I knew Harry’s eyes were running, so were mine.

I wanted to laugh at how stupid we must look to an outsider.

I was at the gangway.

“Okay.. bye” I said loud enough so he could hear.

We were only metres apart, but it felt like hell.

I turned towards the boat attendant, trying not to look at her as I gave her my ticket.

I noticed her sympathetic smile.

“Thank you sir, if you’d like to make your way on board,” she gestured to me.

I nodded, turning to look at Harry once more before turning towards the door of the boat.

“NIALL,” I heard Harry shout.

“Yeah?” I shouted back.

“I…,” Harry paused, “I REALLY DO LOVE YOU, SO MUCH!”

I breathed in deeply.

“I DO TOO,” I tried to muster the strength to shout it loud enough so he would hear me properly.

Harry smiled.

I was glad he heard me.

Okay Niall, I was speaking to myself now, trying to pull myself together.

You can do this.

I stepped onto the boat.. away from Harry.

I found a seat looking out on the harbour.

Harry was still standing there.

He looked lost.

That made my heart clench with unhappiness.

He was staring into space.

I knew he probably couldn’t see me with the sun and everything else beaming into the window.

I got my phone out of my bag, texting Louis quickly to come back to Harry. I knew he would only be around the corner, waiting to come and comfort Harry. He really was a good friend.

I saw Louis appear behind a group of people, I sighed in relief.

Harry would be alright now.

I saw Louis lean down to Harry, who had his head in his hands, his knees pulled up to his body, leaning on a brick wall.

They hugged.

I smiled.

Louis would look after Harry.

And we could do this.

We would make the effort to see each other whenever possible; we’d promised each other this morning.

After a long, tearful affair, a lot of kissing and hugging, and one hell of a lot of tissues, we agreed that we would make it work.

Neither of us wanted to be apart, but this was the best we could do.

I would apply to Cardiff University, and touch wood I would get accepted.

This time next year we could be together properly.

As the boat pulled away from the harbour I smiled.

I didn’t want to be unhappy.

This place had bought me such a lot of happiness. It would be wrong to leave this Ireland, crying in misery. 

Instead I thought about everything that had happened to me in the last week, and all I could do was grin as the boat floated further and further away. 

I knew life would never be the same again.


	26. No Longer Bothered

Niall: IM BORED!! SAVE ME

Harry: I would if I had gills to swim across the sea!

Niall: You’re telling me you don’t have gills?! Major turn off! Can’t believe you lied to me!

Harry: Please forgive me with cherries on the top?:(

Niall: Course babes:D

Harry: How have you been?

Niall: Since this morning? Good thanks! You?

Harry: Haha alright thanks.. missing you:(

Niall: Aww babes me too! Only three weeks to go!

Harry: I can’t wait!!

Niall: Same! I’m gunna show you off;)

Harry: Oh god you’re gunna embarrass me aren’t you?!

Niall: Unlikely.. my mother will probably get there first with cringy baby bath photos!

Harry: Aww I wanna see cringy baby bath photos of you!! Bet you were a cute kid!

Niall: I bet you were born with curls and you’re mother thought you were a young Lea Mead!

Harry: If only I could sing like him..

Niall: If only indeed..

Harry: I’m gunna head to my lecture baby but talk later?

Niall: Seven?

Harry: You read my mind! See you later xxxx

Niall: Byeeee xxxx

 

This is how the last three weeks had been, cute text messages and sexy webcam chats at night.

I couldn’t wait for Harry to come over to Ireland! I’ll show him all the sights, and my favourite places to eat!

I’m even tempted to get him to walk me to school, show him off to all the homophobic bullies. The girls will swoon for Harry, whilst the boys will feel bad as they’ll never be as hot as him!

Yep, I might just have to do this.

Since coming home, I’ve just been so much more happy and secure in my sexuality. When people have given me glares in the corridor, I’ve smiled at them. Whilst people have made nasty comments, I’ve simply thought of Harry and how long I had to wait to see him.

I can’t wait to press my lips to Harry’s. Webcams and dodgy wireless connections isn’t enough! I need Harry. My fingers are unfortunately not even close to what Harry’s got to offer!

My family were so happy when I told them the truth about my trip to Cardiff. At first my mum threatened to hit me over the head with a saucepan, as I was apparently “the most stupid person ever to walk the face of the planet”! But after she’d calmed down and I explained how Harry and I felt about each other, she couldn’t have been happier for me! She even made me get Harry on Skype one night so she could say a quick hello.

It’s crazy how one can go from a bullied and depressed kid one week, to a mature acting teenager who couldn’t give two shits about what people said.

I liked that.

I don’t give a shit anymore.

People can eat their words and then throw them up!

I’m done with the childish, naïve comments thrown at me.

Harry’s my mental shield.


	27. Meetings

“I can’t believe it’s you,” I sobbed into Harry’s jumper.  
“I know,” he whispered back, “It feels like forever”.  
I pulled Harry even closer as we whispered greetings to each other. I needed to feel him against me, so I knew he was really real.  
The scene two minutes before to an onlooker must have been rather entertaining. Like a scene from Shakespeare or something.   
I practically pounced on Harry as soon as he walked through the arrivals door at the port.   
The smile on his face lit my world up.  
“I’m going to show you everything!” I bounced up and down excitedly as we made our way over to the taxi rank.  
“Everything you say.. does that include your bed?” The cheeky, seductive grin on Harry’s face almost made me orgasm right there on the pavement.  
I blushed.  
“Maybe…”  
“Just maybe? I came all the way to Ireland!”  
“Okay its more than a possibility, put it that way!”  
“Cheeky bugger,” I heard Harry mumble as a cab pulled up in front of us.  
I gave the middle aged, bald man my address and then we were off.  
“Thanks for coming to pick me up!” Harry grinned as he cuddled into my shoulder.  
“You’re welcome beautiful,” I replied, playing with his wild curls, “Sorry I didn’t bring the car, I just thought it might be nicer if you met my family at home rather than at the cold, nasty port.”  
“This is great baby,” Harry kissed my lips, “Its gives me more alone time with you!”  
I smiled and returned his kiss.  
This was bliss.  
Until the boring taxi driver cleared his voice rather blatantly.  
I knew he wouldn’t have a problem with two people making out in the back of his taxi if it were a boy and a girl.  
That’s what pisses me off! Its complete double standards!  
“Ignore him!”  
I was pissed off and I no longer gave two tosses what people thought in my town!  
I went back in for another long, slow and passionate kiss; but I knew Harry was uncomfortable.  
His muscles had tensed significantly and I didn’t want him to feel like that. So we just cuddled for the rest of the journey.  
As we drew up closer to my house, I got more and more nervous. I knew my mum would love Harry, but I still had butterflies.  
“So this is home,” I murmured half embarrassed, as we dragged Harry’s suitcase up the steps of the modest house I call home.  
“It’s cute,” Harry grinned, giving me a kiss on the cheek as I went to unlock the front door.  
“Thanks,” I murmured letting us in.  
I realised as Harry and I walked through the door that my breathing got quieter. Why was I frightened? I knew mum would be fine with Harry!   
I suppose it’s quite sad that I’m scared of introducing my other half to my family. It should be an exciting, fun and nerve wracking experience. It’s awful how society makes us feel this way. It’s repressive.  
In my state of mind, I didn’t realise Harry was staring at the baby photos, my mum had lined the hall with. The naked baby photos on full display, are always a talking point when people come over.  
“Awwww you were so cute back then!” I turned my head and my gaze followed Harry’s. Immediately I jumped in front of Harry, blocking his gaze.  
“You don’t need to see those!” I insisted.  
“You look adorable, don’t be embarrassed,” Harry assured me, taking my chin between his fingers and kissing me gently on the lips.  
“Thanks baby,” I smiled.  
“You’re welcome Hunny bun,” he murmured, nuzzling my neck playfully.  
I pulled away swiftly holding him at arm’s length, “What’s up with the nickname weirdo?”  
“I thought it was cute,” he smiled seductively.  
For a moment I lost my train of thought, before I shook my head in dismay, “Never call me that again!”  
“Well what can I call you instead then? Baby gets old after a while!”  
“Your highness, bigcock, bestloverever?” I suggested playfully.  
He shook his head smiling at my awkwardness.  
“Just a suggestion!”  
“I was looking for serious suggestions… what about NiNi?”  
“Nope.”  
“Cutie pie?”  
“Are you mad?”  
“Lover bear?”  
“I know its ironic to say this because you are.. but you sound unbelievably gay right now!”  
“Sweetie?”  
“What about sweetheart as a compromise?!”  
“Done.”  
“Done.”  
We shook hands awkwardly.  
“Why are we arguing about nicknames in my hallway?”  
“I have no idea!”  
We giggled, smiling cutely at each other.  
A bang from further inside the house made us both jump followed by a large number of swear.  
“What was that?” Harry asked quietly.  
I laughed, “Wanna meet my mum?”  
Harry giggled nervously, “Sure, I’d love to!”  
He followed me as I made my way to the kitchen, before taking a deep breath and opening the door.  
“Hey mum.”  
“Hi darling,” I saw mums back was turned to me, she waved to me over her shoulder not bothering to turn around.  
Typical!  
My mum then immediately turned on the whisk, obviously making some kind of cake. Now normally I would be kissing her for doing that, but right now I really needed her attention!  
“Mum?” I asked, trying to speak over the noise.  
“MUM?”   
My mum jumped at my outburst, turning off the whisk.  
“What?” she asked turning around, “What is so bloody important Niall?”  
Her eyes widened when she took in the picture in front of her.  
“Oh you must be Harry?” My mum asked, going to the left of Harry to wipe her hands before shaking his profusely.  
“Yes mam,” Harry smiled.  
“Call me Maura darling! It’s so nice to finally meet you!”  
“Oh,” Harry looked surprised, “Well thank you, it’s lovely to meet you too!”  
“It’s great to be put a face to a name,” mum grinned, “Niall does talk about you an awful lot.”  
I blushed, wanting the ground to swallow me up.  
“Mummm!” I whined.  
“What? I’m just being friendly!”  
“Well stop,” I said desperately. How bloody embarrsing!  
Harry giggled.  
“Well why don’t you show Harry where your room is so he can unpack and then come back downstairs for lunch!” Maura suggested.  
I cringed at the thought of the look on my and Harry’s faces in that moment. We probably looked like the cat that got the cream. I was so happy that Mum wasn’t going to make a big deal about us sleeping together.  
“Harry I do hope you like potato soup!?” Maura asked hopefully.  
“Oh I love anything with potato!” Harry grinned.  
“Excellent! Niall you have definitely found a good one! Are you sure you haven’t got any irish in you Harry?”  
“No I don’t think so,” Harry shrugged.  
Minutes later we were climbing the stairs.  
“I haven’t got any Irish in me right now, but maybe later?” Harry whispered seductively into my skin as I opened my door.  
“Really? You wanna swap round?” I was surprised. We had never spoken about switching round before.  
“Yeah why not? It’s good to try different things.”  
I nodded.  
“And I would prefer if you didn’t try these different things very loudly, remember I am staying here tonight!”  
We turned around to Greg, standing on the landing by the stairs with his hands in his pockets. I would be anxious, but he was grinning so I wasn’t worried.  
“Your asshole,” I muttered.  
I tugged on Harry’s hand, bringing him closer to Greg.  
“Harry this is Greg, my big brother. Greg this is Harry, my boyfriend.”  
I felt a little stupid using all the formalities, but it felt so nice introducing Harry as mine.  
“Great to meet you Harry, heard a lot about you!” Greg exclaimed, putting his hand out, which Harry shook happily.  
“Nice to meet you too, I’ve heard a lot also!”  
“All good I hope?”  
“Nothing but the best,” Harry assured him.  
“Rightttt,” I moaned, “I’m going to steal my boyfriend now Greg, I haven’t been alone with him in months and its slowly killing me!”  
Harry didn’t get a chance to utter any kind of apology for my shortness, before I’d practically dragged him in my room and banged the door shut behind us.  
“That was rude!” Harry smiled, as I leaned in for a kiss.  
“He’ll get over it, I need to touch you!” Our lips met in haste. It felt so right as we our lips came together.  
At first my hands were everywhere. I had to make sure Harry was real.  
Harry kissed me back with intensity, I knew he was feeling the exact same way as I was.  
My lips excitedly parted for Harry, as he pushed his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling.  
This was everything I would ever need.  
My hands were in his curly locks, keeping him in place; whilst Harry’s were skimming over my waist, hips and ass, cupping me so we were even closer together.  
“BOYS? LUNCH” I heard mum shout from downstairs.  
We pulled apart simultaneously.   
We were both breathing harshly.  
“Fuck,” I muttered, leaning my forehead against Harrys.  
“Don’t worry we’ve got all week!”  
“But I’m desperate,” I whined, “We could say we’re not hungry!”  
I thought I had come up with the plan of all plans.  
Obviously not!  
“But then we would miss your mothers potato soup! Can’t be having that,” Harry grinned as he sauntered out of my room.  
I cussed, Harry would definitely be the end of me.


	28. Weirdo

Harry POV

I could never get used to waking up to Niall.

Opening my eyes to his perfect face, so innocent whilst he slept, was simply amazing.

He had curled his body into my own during the night, unconsciously seeking protection. His adorableness simply blew my mind.

I leant on my arm, my other hand free to lightly brush his cheek with my thumb.

I moved my thumb down his face till I got to his rosy red lips. They were pursed slightly, I wondered if Niall was dreaming. Hopefully about me.

I lightly tugged on his bottom lip, smiling at the slight reaction I got in return as Niall woke up.

I held myself above him with my forearms either side of his delicious self. I leant in and replaced my thumb with my lips. The instant reaction I received in return was beautiful, the hesitancy of sleepy Niall, mixed with the hot passion we always ignited with.

I kept my eyes open as I kissed my baby, wanting to see his eyes. As they opened, I noticed the pure excitement on his face, when he recognised who he was kissing. 

Would he kiss anyone then? I would jokingly accuse him of that, but I’m pretty sure Niall would cry so I won’t! 

If I could bless his gorgeous heart, I happily would.

I closed my eyes and kissed Niall passionately, almost wincing at the rate my heart was beating at.

I pulled away after a while, resting my forehead against his and humming.

“Morning you,” I murmured.

“Morning yourself,” Niall whispered, rubbing the sides of my waist.

“So what we doing today then?” I asked.

I wouldn’t admit it, but secretly I wanted to see every part of Nialls life. Was it weird I wanted to see Niall’s school, see the park he played football in? 

Well I wanted too.

“I’ve gotta go into school for period three and four,” Niall muttered, sounding pensive.

“Oh okay,” Niall wasn’t offering for me to come, that kinda sucked, “I’ll just wait here for a bit I guess.”

“Wanna come?” I immediately perked up from staring repeatedly at his shoulder.

“Really?” I asked, trying to hide my smile.

“Yeah I wanna show you off,” Niall winked as we sat up.

“Shut up,” I laughed.

“I’m serious,” Niall smugly walked up to me as I picked up my t-shirt, “wanna show everyone how hot my boyfriend is,” Niall ran his hands down my stomach till he was teasing my snail trail.

I gasped as I felt his thumb move lower.

Niall moved his mouth up to my ear, “Might have to heat you up till your hot and bothered first though,” he whispered so seductively as he used his hand to push me down onto the bed.

“Mmm Niall,” I couldn’t stop myself from making noise, it had been too long without feeling him.

“What do you want Harry?” Niall whispered as he kneeled on the floor, grabbing my thighs to spread them wide.

I didn’t answer, trying to get a grip of myself.

My eyes were closed, breathing deeply.

I hummed as I felt Nialls hot breath over my covered cock.

“Tell me Harry,” Niall teased me as he moved his hands back and fourth over my thighs, getting closer and closer to my cock.

“Tell me what you want baby,” Niall played with the bottoms of my boxer shorts.

I tossed my head against the duvet, getting more and more frustrated.

“Please Niall.”

“Come on baby,” Niall urged me. I felt him leaning over me to kiss my shoulder blade.

“Please Niall, just touch me,” I begged.

“Where? Tell me baby.”

“Everywhere… my cock.”

“Why didn’t you say earlier Hunny,” Niall laughed jokingly and he immediately pulled down my boxers and grasped my cock.

I sighed in relief, thrusting my hips into his hand.

“So good,” I murmured, as I reached down to stroke his hand.

“More baby?”

“Always.. yes,” I gasped as Niall rubbed his thumb over my leaking tip.

I was praying for more, needing to feel Nialls mouth. It was like heaven.

I almost passed out as I felt Niall lick from my balls to the tip of my cock.

He gently licked my cock, opening his eyes to grin up at me.

He held my eyes with his own as he licked a bold stripe from the base of my cock to the very tip, happily licking my wet head.

“I love you baby,” I sighed happily, “You’re so perfect.”

Nialls response was to swallow my cock. 

I could have died.

Niall continuously bobbed his head, holding down my hips to take control.

I was crooning, I couldn’t last much longer, Nialls mouth was just too good.

“Please Niall, I need this,” I managed to stammer out.

As if it was possible, Niall took me even further into his amazing throat.

My hips thrust madly, Niall no longer able to keep control over my cock. I needed this desperately.

“Niall.. Niall.. Niall,” I gasped as I came into his mouth.

Niall swallowed easily, licking up my remaining cum from my throbbing cock.

“God I love you,” I sighed, pulling Niall up so he was lying on my placid body.

“So you should,” Niall grinned, kissing my lips lazily.

“Want me to?” I asked, gesturing to his hard on.

“Mmm I’d love to baby, but we’re already late and stopping for a bacon butty first is a must!” Niall grinned excitedly.

“Then show me off time?” I asked teasingly.

“Exactly!” Niall agreed automatically, taking my joke way too seriously.

“Baby,” I turned to get eye contact, “You know we don’t have to let them know we’re together if you’re not ready right?”

Niall sighed, “I’ve never been more ready for anything in my life, I want every single person who has ever looked down on me to see what a hot boyfriend I can get. Maybe I’m not the shitty excuse for a person that I’ve always been made out to be,” Niall shrugged sadly.

“You are far from shitty baby, believe me!” I grinned.

“Thanks hun,” Niall smiled.

“I will show you exactly how much I admire and love you later baby,” I kissed him cutely.

“I’m counting on it!” Niall murmured smugly, before getting up and picking up my t-shirt.

“Hunny that’s mine!” I said, reaching for it.

“Nooooooo,” Niall tried to run away by cutely jumping on his bed, “You’re not allowed it back!”

“And why not?” I crossed my arms, trying to look angry and failing miserably.

“I want everyone to see your delicious chest,” Niall admitted sweetly.

“You really are a weirdo,” I laughed, grabbing my t-shirt off him and playfully spanking him just once with it.


	29. Crowdy

Harry POV

Niall was right. The bacon butty from the corner café by his school was pretty epic.

We held hands as we walked closer to what I immediately recognised as Niall’s school.

I could feel the tension in Niall’s muscles mount as we got closer and closer. I stopped walking making Niall coming to a halt as well.

“Baby are you sure? I can feel how nervous you are.” I squeezed his hands in comfort.

He laughed awkwardly, “I’ve got to do this.. I’ve gotta prove something to myself.”

His voice was vague, but I could hear the emotion behind it and knew this was very important to him. I wanted him to get back at those nasty bullies.

“Come on,” I smiled and tugged on his hand.

As we passed the reception building and walked onto the concrete playground, I realised it was breaktime.

“Right,” I heard Niall mutter before I was being dragged through crowds of endless teenagers.

I noticed the staring immediately, the side glances and odd looks of emotion.

I smiled broadly, making sure my and Niall’s hands swung eagerly between our bodies. 

I lightly grazed my nail over Nialls hand to get his attention as we proudly walked amongst his peers.

“I love you,” I mouthed as soon as Niall’s eyes were on mine.

A broad smile over took his entire face as he stopped and gently took my face into his hands. Without caring about the gasps and whispers surrounding us, he glided forward till our lips met in a sweet kiss. We parted after a few seconds and rested our foreheads against one another. 

Then we were off again, once more I was being pulled through groups of hormonal teenagers, till we rounded a corner and silence surrounded us.

“You okay?” I asked.

“Yeah,” he sighed, “that felt good, it was because you were there to protect… I could show the real me for once.”

I hummed, leaning in so his head rested against my shoulder, “I’ll always be there to protect you, no matter what.” I caressed his face; loving seeing the roundness of his cheeks turn into a rosy red.

I heard a sharp bell ring.

“Lesson?” I asked.

“Yep,” Niall sighed.

“I can wait outside.. or in the library?” 

Now I really wasn’t sure what to do!

“No,” Niall quickly interrupted my thoughts, “Miss Gaynor has always been my favourite teachers, she’s nice, she’ll let you sit in.”

“Okay,” I smiled. 

This should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!:)


	30. Disgust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know this chapter wasn't on AO3 so here it is! I haven't written anything for this story in about a year.. let me know if you think I should continue. I want to, just been so busy with uni, work etc. :))

“Miss, how are you?”

I could see the excitement on Niall’s face as he dragged me into a random classroom. I was enjoying seeing his school so much. I felt like a proud parent in a way, seeing where he was learning and achieving. Maybe there was a chance of some daddy baby playtime later. I blushed at my thoughts, I was in a school for Christ sake! 

My thoughts transferred back to Niall, his perfect eyes, his beautiful heart.

I couldn’t be more proud of him. 

Niall hadn’t mentioned it but I knew university was just around the corner for him. I would never pressure him into choosing based on me, but my heart had almost burst with joy last night when his mother had confided in me that Niall had applied to Cardiff. Cardiff. If he got in we could be together properly! I could see him every day, kiss him and touch him all the time.

No more Skype dates! Just thinking about it was getting me all giddy. But I knew it was only a possibility. Niall might not get the grades, he might not get accepted by the uni or perhaps he’ll choose to stay in Ireland to further his education.

But whatever he chose to do with the future, I knew I would stand beside him, supporting him to the ends of the earth.

I was forced quickly back to reality by an unknown voice.

“Niall,” a sweet faced woman turned from her desk to smile at my baby, “wonderful thank you, oh I see you’ve brought someone to meet me?”

“Yes, ermm,” Niall hesitated, I squeezed his hand, the woman smiled encouragingly, “well you know I was talking to you about my feelings and stuff a little while ago?”

“Yes of course Niall!”

I realised what Niall meant. Obviously this woman had encouraged and supported him while he was confused and had no one to turn to instead. Already I liked this woman. How could I not? Niall had been able to air his deepest pains and desperations without judgement and the chance of ridicule.

“Well I wanted you to meet my boyfriend Harry,” Niall spoke so quickly I wondered if Miss Gaynor had even heard him properly.

“Oh,” the woman said rising immediately from behind her desk. She moved towards us quickly, taking my hand between both of hers and squeezing them lightly, “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you Harry!”

“The pleasures all mine, its lovely to meet you Miss Gaynor,” I was trying my utmost to charm this woman. People who were important to Niall, were important to me. 

“Oh you’re English!” she exclaimed excitedly turning to Niall, “Excellent choice, I approve already.”

We both laughed with her as Niall motioned for me to take a seat near her desk.

We chatted for at least twenty minutes, cluing Laurene, yes I was quickly on first name basis, in with how we met and our journey together so far. Of course we left out the part about Craigslist, covering saying we were friends at a summer camp years ago.

Too soon the bell rang and Niall was anxiously shepherding me to the back of the classroom. I understood, he wanted to flaunt our relationship but not stuff it in people’s faces. 

The classroom was soon full of students and Miss Gaynor was enthusiastically explaining the causes of the French Revolution. Niall was scribbling and scribbling making me even more proud. He’s my cute little academic star. 

Not getting into Cardiff? I swear Niall could get the grades with his eyes closed. He was so passionate about words, culture and history. Perhaps I’d take him on a little trip to somewhere beautiful as congratulations if he gets the grades he wants. We could see the Trevi fountain; kiss each other on top of a mountain or perhaps skinny dip on a warm summer night in southern France. Sod this. We’re going somewhere no matter how he does!

I was taken out of my daydream by a harsh voice quoting Niall’s name. 

I looked up to see a stern looking man staring at the two of us. I could instantly feel Niall stiffen beside me.

“Come with me Horan, bring your friend.” With that he walked out.

I was hurt by the way he had said ‘friend’ he obviously meant something else, and he didn’t mean it positively.

We were walked down a number of corridors, Niall’s hand was shaking in my own, I was wondering what the fuck was going on.

“In here,” the man curtailed us into a dreary office.

We sat down. I noticed the sign on the man’s desk, signalling he was the head teacher of Niall’s school.

“Horan you were seen kissing this boy in the grounds, care to explain your behaviour?”

“I-I-I don’t-“ Niall didn’t know what to say.

“Yes we were kissing,” I spoke up.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Harry Styles.”

“What are you doing at this school?”

“I’m visiting Niall, and I wanted to see where he spends his days,” I smiled, hoping the man would let up on his scowling features and relax.

“You were kissing.”

“Yes.” How could I answer this? I didn’t know if Niall wanted to tell his entire school about our relationship. Yes he wanted to show me off, but telling this man we were in a relationship was overstepping boundaries that Niall had to decide on.

“Yes? That’s all you have to say?”

I looked to Niall in slight desperation, I needed him to speak up.

Niall slowly raised his eyes, looking at me with fear.

I nodded.

“We’re in a relationship. Harry’s my boyfriend,” Niall almost whispered.

“Boyfriend? We don’t allow those kinds of sorts here Horan you are aware of this. It’s against God and against nature. What you boys are doing is disgusting and wrong.” The mans face began to redden in disgust.

The tirade of hate and disgust falling from his mouth was terrible.

How dare he say such things. What we’re doing is not illegal. We just love each other.

“There is nothing wrong with Niall and myself sir.” I tried to hold myself together, being polite as always.

“We love each other and are just doing what’s in our hearts.”

“I don’t allow this kind of rif raf in my school boy, get out!” The man was almost screaming at this point. 

I stood, so I was slightly above him, looking down on him.

“Niall is not rif raf. He is an intelligent, wonderful human being who your school is lucky to have. Show him some respect to make up his own mind on what is “against God” and what actually makes him happy. I’m going to leave now. But if I even hear one thing about you or your staff disrespecting Niall in any way I will bring the force of the law down on you.” I turned to leave, gesturing for Niall to come with.

I heard a laugh.

I turned, staring at the man with revulsion.

“You think you can touch me little boy?” He seemed so cocky, like he knew everything.

“I do. I have connections. People in high places. Think about that before you fuck with my boyfriend.”

And with that I left, tugging Niall with me as I went.

I didn’t stop till we were out of the school and out of site.

I breathed heavily, putting my hands on my knees for support.

“Harry?” Niall’s voice was full of worry.

I just wanted to cuddle him in cotton wool at this point.

“I’m sorry Niall, that man just disgusted me on so many levels. How could he not see how perfect we are together. All he does is judge us with repugnance. I-“ Niall cut me off.

“Thank you Harry, thank you for standing up for me, no ones ever done something like that for me before.” With that I had a warm, cute Nialler tightly wrapping himself round my body, nuzzling his nose into my chest.

“I love you so much Harry.” 

I brought his face up so our eyes met.

“Not possible baby.”

And with that our lips met in a passionate embrace. 

No one could stop us. We were meant to be together, no amount of attitudes and negative stereotypes would change our feelings for each.

We were forever.

I knew it.


End file.
